Testing Out
by GreenEyedBabe
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T.S. but she has changed since the war. Who else has changed a bit with her? What happens when they find their both attracted and where could it lead? SS/Hermione rated MA. Not for kids under age.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **This is something I had pop into my head and couldn't get rid of it. It was suppose to be a one shot but became a bit more. I never could decide who I like best for Hermione, anyone but Ron. He annoys me. I can't see someone as smart and talented as Hermione settling for him. _

_I have changed a few things. I hated that so many people died. Snape is one of a few changes to the HP story arch. I hope you like my view of things. This is my first HP fanfic so if I have anything wrong about my characters, time lines, or proper procedures of anything then I'm sorry._

_Please Read and Review. I apologize too upfront for to this not being beta'd first. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing pertaining to the Harry Potter Franchise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Hermione was finally back at Hogwarts. Most of the students that were in their 7th year during the war had come back to finish their final year already. But she had spoken with the new Headmistress and asked if she could take a year off to find and see her parents.

With her parents memory erased to protect them during the war and sent to another country, another continent even, she needed time to find them.

She had made sure no one could find them, including herself in case she was ever captured and tortured. She wasn't sure anyone would want to even look for them if she was captured. However, she wouldn't have put it past the Dark Lord or his followers just to kidnap them just to force her to do his will. Or simply to make her watch as he tortured and killed them for his own sadistic pleasure.

It had taken her several months to find them with the few clues she had left herself, when she had figured it out, it had taken weeks of her seeing them constantly before they would even talk to her. They didn't even know she was their daughter when she found them, having wiped all traces of herself from their minds.

When she had finally gained their trust, she had slowly started peeling the layers of her charms and spells away. Not unlike peeling an onion. Letting certain aspects of their memories return to them slowly. Until finally she pulled the final piece of her own existence away so they would remember her.

This in itself had taken a few months too. Afraid that if she rushed it, she might damage their minds or memories. Once they remembered her, to say they were angry was putting it mildly. They had been livid to learn she had used magic on them without their permission. Even more livid once she started explaining the past year they missed to them.

Finding out that their daughter had left the safety of Hogwarts had been bad enough, but to have traveled with only boys for almost a year to search for artifacts that they didn't understand was worse. To have no adult supervision, to be in constant danger, they didn't think it could get any worse.

Then, she dropped the bombshell of the war inside the school grounds. The fact that the students themselves had not just seen the war, but had been fighting along side the adults as well, plus, the amount of people who were hurt or had died astounded them.

She left out her torture from Bellatrix. Not thinking they would understand really, or even forgive her for allowing herself to be captured. Not that she did it on purpose really. But they would see it that had she had the sense to remain in the safety of the school, she wouldn't have been captured or tortured.

They understood how war worked, but never imagined their only daughter would be smack dab in the middle of one. It wasn't something they ever imagined she would have to see let alone take part in.

It had taken a long time for them to forgive her for what she had done to them. Sure, they understood she had done it out of fear of their safety and her love for them, but they were the adults. They should have been the one to make the decision about what was best for them and their child.

Though she felt they never really did forgive her. She saw it in how they treated her. They no longer allowed her to use her magic in their home. They no longer had an easy relationship between them. Now it was more like living with strangers. She often wondered if she would have been better off leaving the memory spells in place.

To leave them thinking she had never really existed in their lives. Not only was she not allowed to use magic, but they didn't want her apart of the magical world. They just wanted her to get a normal muggle job after finishing her normal muggle senior year.

She tried to explain, to make them understand, but they didn't. She tried telling them that as an adult she was now able to choose for herself. They had laughed saying she wasn't an adult yet. That she was still a minor and had to obey them. Then she explained all the times she had used the time turner. That she had aged quicker because of it. They had been livid again.

So she told them that she was going back to school to finish up her last year. They had been very upset by her insistence that she was going back to school. She had tried a compromise, not wanting to lose the last bit of family she had, but it hadn't worked. They didn't want her going back at all.

Not that they didn't want her to have an education, but with all that had happened they feared her being at the school. Feared she would become more like the people in that world. A world they didn't understand. It had taken some convincing, the new headmistress had to get involved, but now all was settled.

She would be returning and only staying long enough to take her N.E.W.T.S. She would spend whatever time she needed preparing at the school, then after her exams were done, then she was done with Hogwarts for good. It was the only way her parents agreed to do it.

She knew that her being a decorated war hero was the only reason she had been granted the special privilege. Plus, it helped that her old Head of House was the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

She did understand that she was of age now. Between the time turner she had used several times since her third year and the extra year off, she was now almost twenty-one years old. But she had just gotten her parents speaking to her again. She didn't want to risk losing them again. Even with as distant as they were with her.

Harry and Ron had both already gone back last year, so, they had graduated already and now were in the workforce. Both worked in the Ministry of magic, both aurors in training. She didn't know how Ron had done well enough to get this position, though she'd never asked either.

She hadn't seen them since before she went to find her parents. She had stayed away, partially since her parents now wouldn't let her go anywhere, partially out of fear. Fear of them seeing that she wasn't the same Hermione from before the war. She had changed, but she wasn't sure if it was a good change or not yet.

With her change, she wasn't sure yet what she wanted to do. Since the war, she didn't feel the need to plan out her life anymore. It wasn't that she didn't care, it just didn't seem as dire to know everything just yet. What was the point if it could all change in an instant.

So now she was standing at the gates of Hogwarts once again in her muggle clothes. Looking up at the massive structure while wondering what all life had in store for her. For now she was just taking things one day at time.

The only good thing it seemed was that since everyone had to repeat their year during the war, she at least still had Ginny to talk to. Ginny was finally in her 7th year now, so at least she wouldn't be all alone this year. Though she had gotten an owl saying Ginny was now the captain of her Quidditch team this year. So maybe she wouldn't be around for Hermione to talk to all that much.

Hermione started the slow walk up past the gates. The students wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow. The headmistress insisting she apparate outside the gates today so that she would have a chance to get settled before the students bombarded her with questions.

True, it had been so long since the defeat of the Dark Lord, but they hadn't heard her side of the tale yet since she had not been there last year. It was a small chance that anyone would even bother her, but there was still a chance.

Besides, she wanted Hermione to get a chance to speak with her professors to discuss what they wanted or needed from her with the sped up testing she would be doing. Each Professor would test her when she said she was ready, if she needed to hold off on some classes, to better prepare then that wasn't a problem. If she needed extra lessons, then the headmistress had assured her it wouldn't be a problem and she would have the full support of the staff.

Hermione wasn't sure how well that would work out. She doubted all of the professors would take kindly to her interrupting their free time with extra lessons. She knew one potion's professor who probably wouldn't be happy about it at all.

She had been shocked when Harry had sent her an owl telling her that Snape had survived after they had thought him dead. It turned out he managed survive the attack from Nagini until he was found. He then had been secretly treated at St. Mungo's.

It had been kept a secret for fear of any of the few remaining Death Eater's that hadn't been captured yet might try to kill him while he was weak. It had taken a long time for him to recover. Since his role in the war had been exposed he had been exonerated of all crimes. Now he was back as the potions professor at the school. As much of a bastard as he always was. Well, at least according to Harry.

Hermione walked up to the main doors. Minerva McGonagall, new headmistress of Hogwarts, had told her that she would try to meet her at the gates. Obviously she had been tied up with something.

So now she was on her own as she slowly made her way inside. About to turn a corner, she heard something behind her so she spun around, but not seeing anything she turned back to walk around the corner and ran right into a hard body. A pair of strong arms caught her before she fell. Hands curled around her slim waist, fingers digging into her soft flesh as they steadied her.

Pulling back, she looked up and froze. Swallowing hard as she saw who it was that she ran into and who was now currently holding her, even after she was steady again on her feet. Dark black eyes pierced into her own amber ones for a moment before he let her go and took a step back.

"A little early aren't we Miss Granger?" The silken voice of their potion's master asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. "The student are not due here for another day."

She swallowed again. "Yes sir. Headmistress McGonagall told me to be here today."

His eyes raked over her, taking in her attire. Her muggle jeans that were tightly fitted against her skin, riding low on her hips, and worn in her certain places, along with her t-shirt that was just as tight across her chest. She had sent all of her new things ahead of her to the school, and not thought about the fact that her mother had been angry at her so she had to do her own laundry without magic, shrinking most of her clothes down a size or two.

Instead of the baggy fit she normally got, they fit her almost perfectly now, if not a bit tight in a few places. She hadn't thought about it until just now. With his eyes sliding down her figure, she was very much aware of how much her body had changed since she was a child. Sure she had been at school for some of the changes, but she had never wore anything fitted that showed off her curves before.

She cleared her throat while she blushed at his obvious inspection of her. He seemed to bring himself back to the present. "Yes well, twenty points from Gryffindor for your lack of robes, and another ten for being klutzy and not paying attention to where you are going."

She gasped. "But professor the year hasn't even begun yet, how can you dock points from my house already? Besides, we're not required to wear our robes unless its a school day, which it isn't. Plus, you weren't paying attention either, otherwise we wouldn't have collided." She nodded her head at him. She was fully aware of the rules of the school. She was right.

He hid a smirk, he hated that she was right, but her confidence had always amused him. Instead of the smirk he gave her his normal sneer. "Well, then you better watch yourself once the school year starts now haven't you." He started to turn away then stopped. "I always pay attention Miss Granger, next time you run into me like that, I'll take double the points. Just for your insolence." Then he was gone, his robes billowing in the hallway as he walked away.

Hermione swallowed again. _What was I thinking to argue like that?_ It was one thing to do it at the end of the year when he couldn't do anything, _but at the beginning? _Especially since she would need his cooperation this year to get her testing done.

She sighed and finished making her way to the Headmistress's staircase, before pausing at the statue sitting there. _What is the new password?_ If it had been the old Headmaster she would have just started to name off different candies, but with McGonagall she just didn't know.

She didn't know how long she stood there when she suddenly heard that same silken voice again. "Problem Miss Granger?"

She turned to look at him standing behind her staring silently at her. "I am suppose to meet with the Headmistress, and I don't know the password. She was suppose to meet me at the gate, but I guess she got held up.

His black eyes piercing hers again. "Sounds like you have a problem indeed. I'll leave you to it then."

She frowned. "You're just going to leave me here?" She asked incredibly.

He smirked at her once again while eying her up and down. "As you pointed out, the school year has yet to begin so I guess I'm not required to act like a teacher as of yet."

She glared at him. "So you're not my professor yet, is that right?"

He shrugged. "I suppose not."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thats good because I would never tell a teacher what a rude, heartless bastard he was."

With that said she stalked off leaving him gaping at her. _Well, I did walk into that one._ He mused to himself, finding that he couldn't hide his smirk any longer. Her language surprised him, he didn't think he had ever heard her curse before. Not as surprising as seeing her had been.

He hadn't been aware she was around the corner when he was marching down his own corridor not paying attention, no matter what he said, and when he ran into her it had been automatic to reach out. He been shocked to see her to say the least. Especially with how she was dressed.

Not that it was anything special, mind you. It was just how they looked on her. He never knew she had such a nice frame under all those loose heavy robes before. He didn't think a simple pair of jeans had ever looked that sexy on anyone before.

Watching her storm off towards a door leading outside, he couldn't help but follow her. He found her a bit intriguing and was curious how the rest of the day would play out since they had established he wasn't her professor yet.

She had just stepped outside when a hand grabbed her arm spinning her back towards the now closed door. She looked up and found the same pair of eyes staring down at her. _Now what? _She wondered.

He didn't touch her except for his hand on her upper arm holding her in place, her back to the door. "Miss Granger, since you felt the need to express your feeling so...eloquently. Let me just let you know that your impression of me is quite incorrect."

She felt her lips twitching at that. "You're not a rude, heartless bastard? Please, explain to me how I'm wrong?"

His sneer didn't match the teasing light in his eye, a light she was shocked to see at all. "I'm not heartless."

She raised an eyebrow at him, as her lips curved into a full smirk. "So just rude and a bastard then? I guess I do stand corrected, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future." She looked at his hand still on her arm. "Is that all?"

Her cheekiness surprising him once again. "No, that is not all. Now since you felt the need to enlighten me about myself, let me give you the same courtesy. You are a nosy, pain-in-the-arse, know it all who doesn't understand the meaning of respect."

Her cheeks turned pink. "Well since were nice enough to correct me, let me do the same. I know the meaning of respect, but it has to be earned not just given blindly. Plus, I'm not nosy."

He opened his mouth to argue when suddenly the door opened sending them both crashing to the ground. Snape hit the ground on his back, and Hermione landed sprawled on top of him. Both looked up to see Minerva looking down at them.

"Severus, Hermione what are you two doing down there?" She asked standing inside the door, knowing full well she had knocked them over. She had felt the thump when the door hit them. "When you are okay to get up Hermione, come see me in my office, the password is lemon drops." She said, then quickly went back inside before she started to chuckle at the sight they made.

Hermione took a breath, trying to catch the one that was knocked out of her. Then, glanced down at the man she was on top of and froze. He was glaring at her, his hands resting against her lower back from their fall.

She quickly cleared her throat. "Sorry Professor." She said, his face a few inches from her own. Noticing for the first time that the chest she was now pressing against was not soft or flabby like she always thought it would be. It was surprisingly hard and muscular.

Which made her wonder if he worked out. Realizing she was thinking about her professor's chest, let alone Snape's chest, she quickly pushed the thoughts away. She didn't need to be thinking him in any way other than as a teacher and a bastard. She needed to make sure they weren't hurt, she didn't think she was, but maybe he was.

He lay there feeling every curve of her body pressed against his, waiting for her to move off of him. Only she didn't move, she was just staring down at him her hands on his chest. When he didn't speak, she tried to sit up, brushing her upper body against his unintentionally. He tried not to move or make a sound.

She sat up, her legs straddling him, her mind focused on making sure they were both alright not thinking about the position they were in. "Are you okay?" She asked, her hands resting on her thighs.

He couldn't help but think about their position, since she was sitting on a tender part of his anatomy which to his horror was starting to respond. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight it. "Move." The word coming out low and harsh.

She frowned down at him not quite hearing him. Shifting to peer down at him a bit closer to see if he was hurt, not realizing she was making matters worse. "Professor are you alright?"

Fearing she would feel a certain part of his anatomy swelling underneath her any second he quickly pushed her off of him. Making her land hard on her bottom with a grunt.

He quickly sat up so his robes would cover what was beginning to become a large problem. "If you are going to use someone else as a cushion for your fall, at least have the decency to get yourself off of them before you crush them." He all but snarled at her. Angry that his body was reacting to her the way it was.

She blushed. "I'm sorry Professor Snape. I keep forgetting how heavy I am. Are you alright?" She asked softly, their earlier words forgotten.

He continued to glare at her. Even more annoyed that he noticed that she had turned into a very beautiful woman, particularly when she blushed. Her body, from what he had felt, had been all curves and rounded softness. _Heavy? She hadn't been heavy at all. She asks if I'm he alright?_ _How can I be alright when I know if I stand-up, my robes will be tented outward for all to see my shame at reacting to a student? _

"I'm fine." He said sneering again. "Just stay off of me. In fact, stay away from me." He quickly got up turning away from her to storm off so she didn't see the problem he had.

She sighed, getting up and dusting herself off. So far things were not going well. Hopefully this wasn't a sign of things to come.

She started making her way back to the statue that would take her to the headmistress. She thought again of how firm Snape's chest had been. To say she was surprised was putting it mildly. Looking at how he kept himself totally covered she and thought it was due to not having that great of a body.

She wondered what the rest of him was like. Then realizing once again that she was thinking thoughts about someone she shouldn't she quickly squashed them. She didn't want to know what the rest of him looked like.

At the statue she said the password, wondering if it just had never been changed from Dumbledore's old password, or if Minerva just had left it the same on purpose. She climbed the steps that she remembered from her previous years. Knocking on the door she heard the headmistress call to enter.

* * *

_**A/N:** In case anyone's wondering, I'm doing a bit of a revamp on this story to correct some of the obvious errors. So that is why it is showing that its been updated, yet still complete. Take Care everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I am astounded at the amount of good responses this story has gotten already and its only been up a day. Thank You everyone that added me to their alerts and faves. Thank you for all the reviews too. _

**_This is still not being beta'd yet, though I've updated this chapter too._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

The meeting with the new Headmistress had been interesting to say the least. Minerva McGonagall sat behind her desk as Hermione had entered. It had been a short meeting really.

She had told Hermione that she was not a normal student so there would be a few permissions granted to her. Since she was almost twenty-one years old she could go to Hogsmead without waiting for a weekend pass like the other students.

She did request that Hermione at least tell her, the Headmistress, at least when she was going to go. McGonagall did require Hermione be back by curfew just so the house didn't get into trouble and lose points. Plus, the doors automatically locked at midnight.

She asked Hermione if she had put any thought into which classes she would be focusing on first. Hermione told her that she would do her normal classes and see which ones she needed extra help in first, if that was alright with the Headmistress.

McGonagall had smiled and agreed. Telling her just to let her know and to speak with the professors when she was ready for any extra tutoring. Hermione had readily agreed.

After getting the new password to the Gryffindor dormitory, she had made her way back to her house. Finding it a completely empty had been weird, but nice in a way too. She went to the seventh year dormitory and found were her things had been already put away, her bed made up.

For dinner she made her way into the Great Hall and found the most of the staff sitting at the table. About to take a seat at the Gryffindor table the Headmistress called out to her.

"Yes, Headmistress?" She asked after making her way up to the staff table.

Minerva smiled at the young woman. "I figure that there isn't any reason to make you sit alone, so if you would like to you can join us up here at the staff table."

Hermione smiled back. "I would like to, if that is agreeable with the rest of the staff." Seeing them all in attendance nod their okay's she nodded. "Thank you Headmistress."

She saw Hagrid wave her over. She smile and walked over to him, taking a seat as one appeared between him and another empty chair. She placed her order before turning to her large friend. "Hello, Hagrid. How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't come last year."

"It's okay, Hermione. The boys told me why you didn't come. Did you find your folks?" He asked as a plate appeared in front of her filled with her dinner.

She smiled taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I did thanks." She spotted a late comer heading in, seeing it was Snape she forced her gaze back to Hagrid.

The potions professor sat down at the his normal place, which happened to be right next to Hermione. She swallowed and smiled at the man, trying to be polite. "Hello again, Professor."

He glanced at her a mild sneer on his face. "I wasn't aware we allowed students to eat with us." He said rather loudly.

Hermione blushed, but Hagrid spoke up. "The Headmistress said Hermione could join us since there weren't any students to eat with her."

Snape glared at the big oaf before looking back at Hermione. "So we only have to endure your presence at our table until tomorrow? Good." He turned back to his dinner, ignoring Hagrid who growled at the rude teacher.

Hermione placed her hand on top of Hagrid's hoping to keep the big teddy bear calm. "I did find my parents, Hagrid." Hoping to change the subject.

Seeing the half-giant gave her his attention again, she smiled and went on. "It took awhile, but I did finally track them down. Took me a few months to gain their trust to start peeling away the memory charms."

Hagrid nodded, he didn't quite understand the spells, but he knew his Hermione knew what she was doing. "I still can't believe you placed them all by yourself or took them away alone too, Hermione. I know you had be careful so you didn't mess anything up, but I just didn't know you could erase a person completely from someone's memories like that."

She smiled at him, unaware that Snape was listening to them while pretending to ignore them. "Well, it was much easier to place them than to take them away. But I had to do it, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if they were captured or killed since they don't have any magic to protect them."

Hagrid patted her on the back in support, forgetting once again his strength and patting a bit too hard, making her wince and almost knock over her glass of juice. Snape hid a chuckle while watching them out of the corner of his eye. "I know, Hermione. How did they take it once they remembered?"

She dipped her head. "They were very angry with me. It took a long time before my mother even spoke to me, and I had to do almost everything on my own. They didn't want me using magic in the house so I had to everything the muggle way." She sighed. "I never did get the laundry figured out. I lost count of how many things I shrunk in the hot water or dryer."

Snape smirked as he took a bite of his meal. Figuring what he'd just heard might explain her outfit today. He had noticed she had changed her clothes sometime between her falling on him and dinner. He was a bit impressed about the memory charm. If what he was hearing was correct and it was a full wipe of her role in their life, it was a difficult spell.

Hagrid was frowning at her not really knowing what a dryer was. He figured it was what it said, it dried clothes, but he didn't understand how it shrank clothes. It that was a common problem, then he didn't want to ever try to use one.

Snape shifted and his leg brushed hers, making her pause mid bite before he jerked his leg back away. Thinking that was odd. Not he brushed his leg against hers or jerked it away. It was odd that she felt a tingling where he had touched her. _Did I somehow bruise myself or something during our fall earlier tonight?_

Glancing his way, she noticed he wouldn't look at her so she shrugged and went back to eating. Snape on the other hand quickly finished and left as soon as he could.

Touching her had made him remember her sitting on his lap and being pressed against him as his treacherous body reacted. It had taken a long walk and a very stern lecture to calm his erection.

Hermione finished her meal and went back to her dorm and climbed into bed. Students would be arriving the next evening and things would be back to normal. She would have Ginny to talk to and be with. She didn't know how long it would be before she got to take her exams, but she doubted it would take the whole year.

The next morning she rose early and headed to breakfast finding it empty. Minerva had told her to keep sitting at the staff table until the students arrived, so she did. Taking her place from last night since all the other spots were taken by other staff members.

She waited as her order arrived. Two eggs, some turkey bacon, and toast. She was sipping at her coffee, something she learned to drink with her parents, when she saw Snape walk in the Great Hall.

He paused when he saw they were alone. _Why does she have to sit next to me again?_ He scowled as he took his seat. His usual tea appearing next to him as he placed his own order for breakfast.

He glanced her way when he saw her drinking something out of a cup like his own, but the scent was different. Recognizing it immediately, he was surprised. When he spoke it caused her to jump since she hadn't been expecting it.

"When did you start drinking coffee, Miss Granger?" He asked hiding a smirk at her jumpiness.

She glanced at him. "Um...this past year with my parents. Its good and I like the jolt of the caffeine. It helps get my mind moving in the morning."

He doubted she really needed help in that department. "So why didn't you take a seat elsewhere, if I may ask?"

She took another sip. "I'm sorry, Professor, if my sitting here bothers you. I was just following the Headmistress's invitation. I'm sitting here now since I know every teacher has their own spots and didn't want to take theirs. I sat here last night to talk to Hagrid. I won't be up here during dinner."

He saw her plate arrive and watched as she dug into it slowly. A small pot of peach jam appearing for her toast. She glanced his way as she smeared on some jelly noticing him watching her still. "Would you like some bacon while you wait for your own breakfast? They gave me way too much." She said taking a small bite of her toast, her tongue darting out to lick some jelly off her lip.

He frowned at her, as an image of himself leaning over and licking the jelly off her lip before she could popped into his head. Pulling his thoughts away from her lips, he saw she was waiting for him to answer.

At a loss and not paying enough attention, his words slipped out before he gave them permission to. "Yes, thank you."

He saw her eyes widen a second before she school her features to hide her surprise at his thanks. And moved her plate closer to him, offering him a chance to snag what he wished. He grabbed a piece, though he didn't think he had ever done that before. Eaten from anyone else's plate.

She smiled as he bit into the bacon, making him suspicious. When the flavor hit his tongue he paused, before forcing himself to chew and swallow. She could tell he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Miss Granger, what on earth did you just give me? This is not bacon."

She bit her lip to stop her laughter from escaping her. "It's turkey bacon, Professor. It's good for you. Well, at least compared to regular bacon it is. Do you not like it?"

He frowned at her. "Turkey bacon?"

She smiled again. "It's what I eat. You don't have to eat it if you don't like it. I won't be offended."

His frown deepened, turning into a scowl. "I don't care if I do offend you, Miss Granger. I wont eat it if I don't want to. Understand?"

She swallowed, nodding her head. His plate appeared and he went on to eat it. She did notice he did end up eating her bacon as well. Fighting a smile, she finished her own and sat drinking her coffee.

He glanced her way and saw she was done, but still sitting there. "Why are you just sitting there?" He asked a bit gruffly, not understanding.

She shrugged. "I am enjoying my coffee, besides don't you like company while you eat?" She knew he probably didn't, though she found that she was enjoying toying with him while she could.

He glared. "No." He said simply and went back to eating.

She cocked her head at him, studying him and making him glance back at her looking very annoyed. She didn't know why she was annoying him on purpose, but it was a bit...fun.

"So are you my professor yet today? Or are you not until the other students arrive?" She asked him.

He set his fork down and sighed. She obviously wasn't going to leave or leave him alone. "Why?"

She shrugged again. "I'm just curious."

"I guess I'm not until later on with the students. Again, why?"

She shrugged again, seeing his annoyance grow while she fought a smile. "So does that mean as you are not currently my professor, I can call you Severus and you can call me Hermione?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "No." With that one word he stood up, and with his robes billowing, he left the great hall.

She couldn't help the chuckle escaping her lips. She knew it was a dangerous thing to mess with Snape, but she found she didn't really fear him anymore. Sure, he made her nervous at times, but she wasn't afraid he would do anything to harm her like in her previous years.

She got up and went about her day, visiting Hagrid for a while. She noticed at lunch that Snape didn't appear, so she ate quickly and went to her dorm room.

She knew classes started tomorrow and already had her schedule so she sat down to read one of her textbooks. She had yet to meet the new transfiguration teacher since she learned he wouldn't be arriving until just before the students. She heard he was the new head of house for Gryffindor.

When it was time for dinner she sat at her house table, Ginny not having shown up yet, and waited. The staff was already seated, except for Hagrid who was to lead the first years inside the castle.

It wasn't long before she heard a shriek and was pounced on by a tiny redhead. Turning around Hermione hugged her friend. It took a moment to understand her, mostly because the redhead was talking a mile a minute. But it boiled down to Ginny having missed her and wanted to hear everything about Hermione's trip to see her parents.

Once the sorting was done and the feast had began, Hermione started to fill her in on what had gone on during her missed year of school. It was after dinner was finished that the girls left arm in arm and went to walk around the halls so they finished talking, knowing the common room would be full of students already.

Ginny filled her in on how Harry had proposed to her during the summer and that they were getting married following her graduation. Her mother was ecstatic of course. The rest of the Weasley's were very happy for the couple too.

Hermione listened as they walked, thrilled for the couple, but sad she had missed so much of her friend's lives in her absence. It was while they were talking that they turned a corner and almost ran into Snape.

He curled his lip at the two girls, knowing Hermione had made them moved suddenly as to not collide with him, and since it wasn't past curfew he had no reason to deduct points.

"Hello, Professor Snape." Ginny said giving him a full smile.

Glancing at Hermione, he saw she was expecting him to rude as usual so he decided to actually greet the witches just to throw her off. "Hello, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger." He even gave them a slight nod.

Seeing Hermione frown suspiciously at him, he smirked, deciding to take it a step farther. "I take it you girls are having a nice chat?"

When Hermione's jaw dropped his smirk grew, his eyebrow raising at her. Ginny was a bit perplexed as well, but was able to cover it up. "Why yes, Professor, we are. Thank you. How was your summer?"

Not really meaning to open a way for actual conversation he realized his error. He mumbled that it was fine and quickly went on his way. He was still in ear range when he heard Ginny giggle, which made him pause.

He was safely around the corner so they couldn't see him, and he heard Ginny's next statement. "You know I always thought he was kind of cute." Making his eyes bulge. _Cute?_

He didn't hear Hermione's response since they moved too far away, so he disillusioned himself out of curiosity and slowly caught back up to them. Keeping to the shadows so they wouldn't see his outline.

He finally got close enough to hear Hermione. "...and he's a bit of a bastard." Her words making him frown.

Ginny giggled again, the sound making him grind his teeth. He hated females that tittered. "Still, bastard or not, he's still cute. I always thought so. If I didn't have Harry, I might even make a play for him this year. Who knows, maybe it might have gone somewhere."

Snape snorted, _not bloody likely. _He thought, before realizing his snort made the girls pause, and froze, not even daring to breath too loud.

Hermione glanced around again, feeling like someone was watching them. Not seeing anything, she shrugged and they went on down the hall. "You never mentioned you thought he was cute before." Hermione said, her ears still perked for odd sounds.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you would have lectured me all about how its not okay to date a professor. Plus, you hate Snape."

Snape scowled. So what if he was hated, he liked that he was alone. He almost missed Hermione's answer.

"I never said I hated him. Granted, I don't like what he does to the students, he's always extra hard on Gryffindor's students worse than anyone else, and he's rude. However, I didn't say I hate him. He did a lot for us all during the war. He didn't have to go through all the tortures he did."

At Ginny's look, Hermione shrugged. "I overheard Madam Pomfrey mention some things. I know his back is covered in scars from his beatings and the curses that sliced into him. He could have turned on us to save himself from the pain of it all, but didn't. So no, I don't hate him."

Snaped listened to all of this. He didn't know she knew all of that. He wasn't sure he liked her knowing it either. He was a private person and didn't like that this little slip of a girl knew about his torture he had received at the Dark Lord's hands. Besides he didn't like people knowing of his scars. They made him even uglier than he had been before.

Ginny bumped her shoulder into Hermione playfully. "So you never did really say if you thought he was cute or not."

Hermione smiled softly. "I don't know. I never really thought about it before. I know he's built better than I thought he would be."

Ginny shrieked. "What! How would you know that?"

The shriek causing Snape to wince at the highness of it and scowl once again. Wondering why he was here listening to two girls twittering back and forth. _What do I care what they think of me?_

Hermione shrugged. "I ran into him, and then McGonagall opened the door and knocked me over on top of him. He has a nice chest from what I could feel of it...though, he's still a rude, heartless, bastard."

They turned back, intending on heading back to the dorm. Snape stayed hidden in the shadows so they didn't see him or run into him.

He saw Hermione smirk suddenly, her eyes softening a bit before speaking. "Okay, maybe not heartless...," thinking of his words to her the day before. "Regardless, he is still rude and a bastard." Her comment making him smirk as they walked past him, deciding he was done eavesdropping for the night.

After they left the hallway he took the spell from himself and walked back to his dungeons. Thinking about what he had heard. He still couldn't believe he had been called cute. It wasn't something anyone had called him before. Though technically Hermione never said if she thought he was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thank you so much for your continued support. I'm blown away at the amount of alerts I'm getting over this story. Special Thanks to you all who are reviewing, I love reading each and every one of them. I don't know if I'll get a chance to post again before Monday so here is another chapter to hold you over._

_**This story isn't being beta'd yet, and you'll have to forgive any spelling or grammatical errors.** **Also, I'm sorry for any error in my story due to characterization, time frames, or how things are done at Hogwarts, I did the best I could. **_

_Please Read and Review. Take care all and have a great weekend._

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

A few weeks passed them by. Hermione found herself very busy with all of her classes. She had way too many, but welcomed the challenge. She used her free time to brush up on a few old lessons from her old classes and notes. Finding this too hard, she focused on one subject only. She figured she would test out on one then move on to the next one.

Currently she was working on Herbology since it was hard to make it to her other classes with that one at such an odd time during the day. It was too close to her other classes, she had been late a few times due to it.

She was fairly confidant she could pass the test as it was, but wanted a little more time before she asked to test for it.

She ran into the potions class afraid she was running late. Quickly finding her seat and setting up before noticing she wasn't late, but was in fact, a good fifteen minutes early. The curious look on Snape's face was what tipped her off.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you running in here like you're being chased by a troll?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting at her.

She blushed. "Sorry sir, I thought I was running late. I know how much you hate tardiness."

He stared at her, feeling annoyed that again he noticed how pretty she was. "I should take points away for your blatant disregard of the no running in the halls rule."

She swallowed nervously, but held her head up high. If he took points away there wasn't anything she could do about it, but she refused to show him any fear. She waited but he merely stared at her.

He noticed her nervousness, before it vanished with her stubborn chin going up in the air. He fought a smirk at her. He didn't know how or why, but she didn't seem to fear him anymore. He wasn't sure he liked that at all. None the less, it did take courage to not show fear, so maybe it should be admired.

When he still didn't speak, and instead stayed like he was leaning against his desk staring at her, his head slightly cocked, she didn't know what to think. I_s this some sort of battle of wills?_ _If so, will I get in trouble for staring back?_ Unsure of what to do, she went ahead and kept staring at him.

He watched as a slow pinkness came to her cheeks again, and knew he was making her uncomfortable, but she kept eye contact with him. He wondered suddenly what she would do if he walked over there and kissed her. The thought making him break eye contact and turn away from her to go to his supply closet.

_Where had that thought come from? _He didn't want to kiss her, he was positive of that. She was an annoying know it all. He didn't like know-it-alls. A voice in his head asked, e_ven with such a nice figure, like the one you saw with her tight clothes? _

He went back to setting up his supplies, his back to her. He decided that he didn't care what kind of body she had, he wasn't interested_. _He lifted a bottle as he heard the same voice in his head speak_._ _Liar._ Frowning, he pushed his thoughts back to his supplies.

Hermione stayed where she was watching him. She didn't know how she won the battle of staring, if they had indeed had a battle of sorts. She thought of Ginny's comment after the feast. _What do I think of Snape?_ She never gave it much thought before.

Her eyes slowly going over his form, not that there was much to see with his black robes. She supposed he was kind of handsome, in a non traditional kind of way. She wondered suddenly what it would be like to kiss him.

The thought making her jerk straight up in her seat. She saw Snape's head turn slightly to look at her while frowning. She kept her face averted so he wouldn't see the deep red staining her cheeks.

_Where had that thought even come from? I don't want to...no, its best to not even think about it._ She looked down at her notes, opening the book to go over her old Herbology notes. She became engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't notice the class filling or starting. Normally Harry or Ron would interrupt her and make her focus on class, but they weren't here.

What drew her attention again, was when Snape slammed his palms down in front of her, and effectively startled her back to the present class going on around her. She looked up into his angry piercing eyes, and blushed again as she swallowed nervously.

He leaned down over her while glaring at her, something that used to intimidate her, but now gave her a close view of his neck covered in the stiff high collar of his robe. The slight discoloration drew her gaze, and she saw a scar that started just under his jaw, that ran down the length of his neck, until it traveled down into his collar where she could no longer see it.

Her now wide eyes flew to his again, as she realized what the discolored and jagged lines that marred his skin were from. She had known of his attack from the Dark Lord's pet snake, but she hadn't seen the evidence before.

His eyes bored into hers knowing she had been looking at the marks on his neck. He fought a snarl at her seeing them too. He didn't let anyone see them. It was the look in her eyes as she had seen them that threw him. There wasn't disgust, only compassion and it bothered him. He would have been happier with disgust.

"Since Miss Granger doesn't see the need to listen to this lesson, maybe she can come up here and show everyone the proper way to brew the potion." He said, his eyes still locked with hers.

She swallowed again and nodded. Having no clue what potion they were talking about. Standing up, her eyes fell onto the student next to her, and took note what the other girl had her book open to. Saw it was the draught of the living death they were talking about.

She walked up to the front were a cauldron was waiting on her. She didn't see any supplies so she turned to Snape.

He smirked at her. "You can select the supplies you will need, Miss Granger. If you are even aware of which one's to grab."

She raised an eyebrow at him. _Doesn't he know I have already made this potion once? Putting it in some brownies to feed to Crabb and Goyle so the boys could sneak into the Sytherin's dormatory back in our second year?_ Well, she remembered how to make it alright.

She quickly turned towards the supply closet Snape had been inspecting earlier. She pulled out what she needed. Asphodel, Wormwood, Valerian roots, and Sopophorous beans. She brought them all to the table with the cauldron.

She went to work on her potion, doing it better way instead of the way the Advanced Potion Book states to do on page ten. The textbook's uncorrected instructions do not cover the most effective way of squeezing the juice out of the Sopophorous beans with the flat side of a silver dagger rather than chopping them and do not indicate that a clockwise stir should be added after every seventh counter-clockwise stir.

It was something she'd learned from Snape's textbook that Harry had during sixth year. She'd remembered the tricks she'd read in them too. Though she hadn't read that many since Harry had refused to part with the book for long.

While brewing, the potion releases blue steam. The ideal halfway stage should be of a blackcurrant color, almost like a deep purple, although at a later stage if stirred properly the potion will turn a light shade of lilac and then, eventually becoming as clear as water.

Professor Snape watched her work quickly and efficiently through the potion. He was surprised at her using his own methods with the Sopophorous beans, but stayed silent while he kept on watching her. Coming over to look over her shoulder, inadvertently leaning against her to see what she was doing.

It caused her to pause mid-stir for no more than half of a second, but he noticed it anyway. He pulled back away to let her work. The class was quiet as they watched her do it. All houses curious as to her method that wasn't like the book and wondering why Snape wasn't yelling and snarling at her for not following the correct method in the text book.

Seeing the potion turn to the correct clear color, Snape glanced at her face, seeing her smirking at him. He told her to bottle it and return to her desk, saying loudly that she was lucky that she had done it correctly or it would have resulted in her house losing fifty points. The class all swallowed at the large amount of points on the line. Her own house glad that she hadn't lost them.

She nodded and bottled her potion as he went back to his desk his back to the class. As she sat down he turned back, his eyes glinting. "By the way, Miss Granger, you can explain to me your choice of methods tonight in detention for not paying attention in my class."

Her eyes fumed, but she held her tongue and nodded. At the end of class he told her he would see her in his class at eight O'clock sharp.

She fumed the rest of the day. During dinner, she barely picked at her food, and Ginny tried to ask what was wrong. Which was a mistake, since it only sent the bushy haired witch into a rant on what a jerk Snape was. Causing several heads at her table to turn and look at her like she was crazy. No one bad mouthed Snape, at least not while he was in hearing distance.

At seven fifty, she high tailed it to the dungeons. She made sure she slowed down the last few steps so he wouldn't know she had run to his class, mainly since he commented on her breaking that rule just today.

She knocked on his door at seven fifty-nine. He called her to enter and she did, walking up to his desk, her eyes on the ground so he wouldn't see the anger still in them. She had not been paying attention, but she had gotten the potion correct. She shouldn't be in detention.

He sat at his desk, looking at her staring at the floor, but her cheeks were flushed a dull red. He knew something was up, but since she wouldn't look at him he wasn't a hundred percent sure what the problem was. He figured it was anger, which he didn't care about, but he figured if she had the guts to do some of her stunts, she should have the guts to at least look at him.

"Are you planning on staring at my floor all night?" He asked, his silken voice holding a hint of annoyance.

He saw the red deepen a bit before her eyes met his briefly before focusing on a spot behind him. He indeed saw anger simmering in her eyes, and he found it interesting that she wouldn't look at him, even now when she was trying to fake that she was.

"So Miss Granger, since we both know you are fairly adequate at potions..." his term adequate making her eyes jerk to his again before going back to the spot behind him. "...I was just informed Poppy needs some healing potions. I want you to do some of the simpler ones. I doubt you could mess those up." Her flush deepened just a bit more.

When she made no move to go, he sighed. "Is there any reason you haven't moved yet?"

She quickly turned and pulled out her c

Unfortunately, she didn't know he was using Legilimency on her and saw every word she called him in her mind while he did his own potion work. A few making his eyes grow wide; he didn't know she knew such colorful terminology.

Next, came the images of what she would like to do to him. All vicious, all humiliating, all very satisfying to her anger. One in particular made him chuckle which he covered with a cough as he still saw her thoughts.

The time passed as she made each potion, several batches as he requested. It was as her anger was draining away from her that one thought was able to sneak in that made her pause in her stirring for a moment. It was the memory on being sprawled on top of him, her hands on his chest, her fingers flexing on the hard muscles under her hand. Then the image changed.

Instead of him throwing her off of him so rudely like he had, he instead pulled her down and rolled her onto her back, him now on top of her. So deep in thought, she didn't see him freeze.

The questions now floating through her mind as she thought about that new image, _what would I have done if it had happened that way? Would I have fought him, kicking and clawing my way out from under him? _The image shifting to the fit the question. Making Snape relax a bit at the new image. He liked it better than the earlier one. It didn't make him as nervous with seeing her fight him. It kept things simple and easy for him.

However, the image shifted once again. A new question in her mind. _Or would I have leaned up just enough_, the image now shifting with her question, _and pressed my lips to his? _Making him freeze again.

Snape, seeing the image of her kissing him in her mind, couldn't help but wonder himself how her lips would have felt. Seeing the image shift again, showing him pressing against her body, him deepening the kiss, made him swallowed hard. His trousers beneath his robes starting to tighten with the image.

He saw himself in her mind, slowly slide his hand down her side, before moving back up to cup her breast and give it a slight squeeze. Her own hands sinking into his silky black hair to pull him closer. He shifted against the table he was standing in front of aware of the problem he was starting to have grow again in his trousers.

Hermione glanced over at him, and seeing him looking at her, she looked away. _Is he a good kisser?_ She wondered as she went back to her own potion. _Would he be gentle and sweet? _

She smirked to herself as the answer filled her mind. _No, he wouldn't be gentle._ _He would be rough and demanding. That might be nice._ The image shifting to show the heat and passion she was sure he would have inside him.

Snape swallowed again. _How was she so sure of how I am or would be?_

It was when the image shifted once again that he wasn't sure he could take much more. The image shifted to him pulling her top off, her breasts that were now clad only in the black lace filling his hands in her mind. He was sure that since she knew what her own breasts looked like, her image wasn't too far off from the truth of what they really looked like. It was her thoughts shifting to allow one of her legs to come up to rest at his waist that made him snap.

"Out!" He yelled.

Startled, she yelped and almost knocked over her cauldron. "I'm sorry, what, Professor?"

He was glaring at her, afraid to move, afraid he would not be able to stop himself from stomping over and pressing his body against hers and fulfilling the thoughts she was just having. "I said get out, detention over, leave. Now." He voice strained.

She looked down at her potion. "But sir, my last potion isn't ready to be bottled yet."

He needed her to leave before he did something he really shouldn't do, something that might embarrass him. "I don't care, leave it if you must. Just go."

She swallowed, not understanding. She hadn't done anything, _why is he angry at me now?_ His eyes took on a look she didn't understand, one she was sure she should fear, and she quickly bolted from the room. Leaving not only her cauldron, but all of her things as well.

The next day, she made her way to the Great Hall early. She hadn't even pulled her robes on yet, not wanting to miss him at breakfast to talk to him. Seeing Snape at the staff table, she slowly made her way up to him.

He paused and glared at her. Because of her, he hadn't gotten much sleep, his dreams picking up where her thoughts left off. Ending with him waking up very aroused and very annoyed.

She cleared her throat softly. "Professor?"

His glare stayed in place. "What is it Miss Granger?" His tone anything but welcoming.

She swallowed. "I...er...I left my things in your classroom last night. I need to get them before my first class."

He did not want her alone with him in is his classroom again so soon. "I had an elf take them back to your room this morning. Did you not find them?" His voice still hostile.

She shook her head. "No sir, but I didn't look either since I thought they were still in your classroom. I'll do that now. Thank you sir." She quickly walked away before he gave her another detention for forgetting her things.

His eyes on her rear as she walked away, the subtle sway of her skirt clad hips making his annoyance grow. He watched as she paused when the annoying red head stopped her. Watching as Hermione bent down to talk to her friend sitting at their table. Her skirt pulling even tighter across the rounded flesh. He didn't understand why she didn't have her robes on to cover up something so delectable.

The word making him pause and scowl even more. Hermione Granger wasn't delectable. Well, that certainly wasn't a word he ever thought to associate with her anyway. It annoyed him that all these words he wouldn't have used with her name kept creeping up on him. Delicious. Desirable. Sexy. Beautiful. Curvaceous. Even the word yummy came to mind. It made him almost livid.

When she finally let the hall he was able to go back to his breakfast. He was done and leaving the Great Hall when he almost collided with her again. This time in her robes. She looked up him, giving him a shy smile.

"I found them, thank you, sir." She said, not moving from out of his way.

He didn't understand why she kept getting in his way now all of a sudden. All of the students always stayed out of his path, even her before now. Parting in the halls when they saw him. "Do you plan on moving anytime soon, Miss Granger? Do I need to remove house points to get you out of my way?"

She frowned at him, biting her lip to keep from retorting. "No, sir." She said, annoyance in her voice. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." She stepped aside, glaring at him.

Normally he would have taken points away from her due to her own rudeness, but not having seen this before in her he was confused. He forced himself to stop staring at her and continue on his way to the dungeons. His stride long and quick, his mind still on the mere slip of a girl that was annoying him for being in his mind at all.

_What is wrong with me? _ He wondered_, I've never looked at a student before. Miss Granger isn't a normal student though. She is older than any other student, and doesn't look or act like most students either._ He sighed, forcing her once again out of his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Thank You everyone who is reviewing. I love reading them. It was pointed out to me that Hermione's potion she made in Snape's class wasn't the correct way but Snape's way. I've recently corrected that error so that it reads better._

_Thanks again for the reviews and the alerts people are adding. Take Care all. Please Read and Review._

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

It was now over a month since school had started. Hermione was just about ready to take her Herbology exam. She knew she was more than prepared for it, but since her grades were important to whatever field she chose, she wanted perfect scores.

She had been talking to Ginny more lately too, though they still didn't see each other much. She had told Ginny about her thoughts of Snape. Telling the redhead that it was her fault for making Hermione even think about him in that way. She had never seen him as anything other than her mean and rude professor before Ginny's comment about him being cute.

They were talking in the library, Ginny doing her homework as Hermione studied a few more exotic plants and their uses. Both girls the only ones in the library as late as it was. Madame Pince having told them she was going to her rooms for the night.

Ginny was once again talking about Snape, telling Hermione that it wasn't her fault if Hermione found herself thinking about him that way. Hermione pushed the book she was trying to read away from her in frustration.

Turning and glaring at her friend. "Ginny, if you hadn't said anything about him to begin with, I wouldn't be thinking about all these scenarios and what I'd do about them."

Ginny smirked at her friend. "What kind of scenarios?"

Hermione blushed. "That isn't any of your business."

Ginny started to laugh, covering the sound of soft footsteps heading their way. "Oh, come on, Mione, tell me about the naughty thoughts you're having about Snape."

The footsteps froze at the name, staying in the shadows and listening. _What is going on now? What kind of thoughts is she having? Were they anything like the ones from detention?_

Hermione glared. "No. I don't even want to be having them. I just can't seem to make them stop. If you had just kept your mouth shut about him, I wouldn't be wondering about him."

Ginny giggled again. "Maybe you just need to focus on someone else. When was the last time you had...someone?"

An eyebrow quirked in the darkness. _Miss Granger, the third part of the trio of heroes wasn't a virgin any longer?_ He wouldn't have guessed with how she kept blushing all the time.

Hermione blushed again. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ginny nudged her friends elbow. "If you could tell me about Ron and I didn't even want to hear about that, then you can tell me about some other guy and you sweating in the sheets."

Hermione groaned as the person in the dark sneered at the redheaded boy's name and the images it produced. "I told you about Ron because I needed someone to talk to. I told you it was awful. It felt like I had sex with my brother. Yuck. I still have trouble looking him in the eyes sometimes. He thought it was great which only made things worse. I would have been better off sleeping with Harry right after the war if it wasn't for knowing you'd kill me for doing it. Assuming he even wanted me like that, which I doubt. It was just the heat of the moment, the war was over, we'd won, we were finally safe. We were grieving over losing so many people. It just kind of happened."

Ginny grimaced at her own thoughts about it. "I would have killed you over Harry. So no other encounters then?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sure a few, but nothing special or even that great either. I doubt I want to bother trying again with what I've had." Making the shadow smirk again.

Ginny sighed. "That's too bad, Mione. Its fantastic when its done right."

Hermione frowned at her friend. "Thanks, but that really doesn't help." She pulled her book back towards her, trying to read again. After a few moments, she paused. "I did learn a few things though from those encounters."

The eyebrow raised in the darkness again as Ginny leaned closer to Hermione. "What did you learn?" Her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Hermione laughed, the sound soft but husky in the quiet room. "Not like that. I learned that I don't want to do it in the backseat of a muggle car again. Not enough room, and I got way too many cricks and cramps. Plus, I don't want a guy I can't hold a decent conversation with. I dated this one guy that sure he was nice to look at, but I swear had the IQ of a turnip. I think that is insulting the turnip too."

A muffled chuckle came from the darkness, covered by Ginny's own giggle. Hermione shook her head. "I know I don't want a super scrawny guy either. I want someone that could lift me if I needed him to. I found that out the hard way. I fell and sprained my ankle and the guy couldn't even help me hobble over to a park bench to try to rest it. He was acting like I weighed four hundred pounds or something. I know I'm not light, I know I need to slim down a bit, but come on."

_How could she think she needs to lose weight? She looks fantastic?_ The man in the darkness wondered shaking his head. _She hadn't been heavy at all when she'd been on top of me. I could probably lift two of her at the same time without breaking a sweat._

"Mione, you look great, don't lose weight. I don't know where you'd lose it anyway." When Hermione went to speak Ginny cut her off. "If you say your butt or your boobs I might just slap you."

He never thought he'd live to see the day he agreed with a Weasley, but he found himself nodding his agreement with her.

Hermione sighed, not bothering to argue knowing it was pointless. "The other and most important thing that I learned is, three minutes of grunting is not worth the energy involved to get naked."

Both girls snorted with laughter at her statement. The man in shadows smirking as well as he fought is own laugh. _Poor girl._ If that was her only experience he didn't blame her for not wanting a repeat performance.

Hermione wiped the tears from her laughter away and tried to go back to reading. "You know Mione..." Ginny interrupted. "You could try out a few boys here. Some of the seventh years are hot."

The shadowed figure frowned, just like Hermione did. "Ginny, I can't date the seventh years. For one they're not old enough. I'm in my twenties."

Ginny frowned. "Mione, you're only eighteen."

Hermione shook her head. "I used the time turner a lot during and after third year. I used it all during my school years. Instead of aging only one year I gained almost two per year with all the times I went back to get to all my classes. So no, I can't date a seventeen year old boy. They're also just boys. I don't want a boy. Boys suck, look at all the stupid things they do. I want a grown man. Someone who wont last only three minutes. Someone I can talk to. Someone..."

Ginny smiled, her eyes going dreamy. "Someone to love."

Hermione snorted, causing the man hiding to raise an eyebrow again. "Love? Sure in the grand scheme of things, but now? No. I don't have time for love. I'm behind Ginny. I have classes to finish and I have to figure out what I even want to do after school. My parents want me to take a muggle job, but I can't. I can't live without magic, I tried it while living with them this summer. I couldn't even do my laundry without shrinking it. I want something that I can use my magic with on a daily basis."

The girls were silent after that, Hermione looking back at her book, Ginny sitting in thought. The hidden man knew now was the time to make his presence known.

He backed away and started walking much louder this time into the library. "Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. Isn't it past curfew?" He asked, his eyes on Hermione.

Hermione bit back a curse at being caught out past curfew. Ginny smiled sweetly at Snape. "We're sorry, Professor, we didn't realize the time with out homework. We'll get right to bed."

Hermione swallowed as she started to gather her books. Ginny waiting on her friend. Snape glared at the redhead. "Miss Weasley, I suggest you move it back to your room before I change my mind and assign you detention."

Ginny swallowed, glancing at Hermione before high tailing it out of there. She knew Hermione could handle things on her own. She ran the whole way back to her dorm, praying Hermione hurried to so as not to get into trouble.

Snape watched the pretty woman in front of him still gather up the multitude of books. "How is it you have more homework than the Weaslette?" He asked.

She paused, she hadn't realized he was still there. "I was studying for my Herbology N.E.W.T coming up. I didn't have any homework since I finished it earlier."

He walked over towards her. Making her stop again to look up at him nervously. "So you are ready for one of your exams then?"

She nodded. "I believe so, sir, yes." She went back to gathering up her parchments and quills, stuffing them haphazardly in her bag.

He continued to watch her. "You know you never did tell me how you managed to do the necessary changes to the living death draught in order to make it more quickly and do it more efficiently in my class."

She sighed not really wanting to tell him, not sure if she would get in trouble. Even if it had happened so many years ago. "I just read about it in another book." Her eyes not meeting his.

He frowned at her. "Do not lie to me Miss Granger." His arms folding. With a silent whisper, he looked into her thoughts and found her cursing once again. Not at him, just in general. He fought another smirk, it made him want to peek at her thoughts more often.

She took a deep breath. "I learned of the changes from...Harry in sixth year, and as for how I made the potion correctly...I made it once before." She said softly, knowing she didn't have much of a choice.

"Recently? Before the time in my class?" His silken voice asked her, having already guess how Potter was able to show her about the changes.

She raised her head, if he was going to punish her for it then she wouldn't hide from it. "No. In second year." She said.

His brows rose. "You made a potion that advanced in your second year?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

She nodded her eyes locked onto his. "Yes sir."

He frowned. "Whatever for?"

She dropped her gaze again. "I'd rather not..."

He cut her off. "I don't care what you'd rather, now tell me."

She sighed again. "I used it knock out Crabb and Goyle and take their hair for a pollyjuice potion I made."

His eyes showed his surprise. "You made pollyjuice potion in second year too?" That was a difficult potion even for someone of her age now.

She nodded, her eyes on her books. He took another step closer. "Did they work?"

She raised her head, hearing the surprise in his voice. "Yes, they did."

He smirked at her. "Interesting." He pulled out a chair at the table and took a seat as he continued to watch her, arms folding across his chest. "Should I ask what the pollyjuice was even for?"

She bit her lip. "I'd would not suggest you do sir."

He chucked at her, surprising her that he wasn't angry. "Very impressive." Enjoying the shock entering her eyes.

She frowned, putting the last of her books away. "Um, thank you professor. I'll...just be going back to my dorm, sir. Have a good night." Then she was gone, leaving him pondering this in the library still. She didn't hear him mutter goodnight to her.

She took her Herbology exam and was finally done with that class. She wouldn't know the results for a few weeks, if not months. She didn't know how long it would take someone to grade it and send her the test score back. She wanted an O of course but wouldn't settle for anything under an E. Especially with how well she always did in it.

She went about her classes. She enjoyed Hagrid's class immensely. She knew she was ready to test out for it, but didn't want to yet. She liked the time she was able to spend with him. She saw he liked her being back in his class too.

She avoided Snape and he seemed to avoid her too since that night in library. She was still shocked he hadn't docked her points or gave her a month of detention for being out past curfew. He was never lenient to anyone. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he wasn't a total bastard.

She was now studying for her Ancient Runes exam. It was a hard course and one she couldn't wait to be done with. She didn't know if she would ever really need the class unless she became an Auror like Harry was training to be.

Though, she wasn't sure that was what she wanted to do. She had fought in the final battle and didn't want fighting and the risk of death all the time anymore. She'd had her fill of it. Sure she would be great at it, and it would give her the magical aspect she wanted, but she didn't want the constant danger.

Sitting in her charms class, listening to Professor Flintwick droning on with his lesson. Her mind floating back to her potions teacher. He was starting to get to her and she wasn't sure she liked it. She found she was noticing him more. Thinking about him in more intimate settings with her.

She sighed, maybe Ginny was right. Maybe she needed to focus on someone else. She couldn't even imagine what Snape would say or think if he knew of her attraction. Her face turning red just thinking about it.

"Miss Granger, you look rather flushed. Are you alright?" Her tiny teacher asked her.

Hermione fought another blush as she assured him she was just fine. Cursing herself for her thoughts making others take notice of her. She had to stop this.

It was later in the day, during her potion's class that she had the hardest time focusing on the lessons. Her eyes on him as he spoke didn't help the images in her head. She tried to look away but her eyes always came back to him. She noticed he paused in his lesson, his eyes on hers for a moment before shaking himself and launching into it again, his voice a bit harsher than before.

Snape was trying to ignore her, but he kept noticing her fidget in her seat. He kept glancing at her, finally slipping into her mind and seeing the image in it made him pause for a second before going back to ignoring her. Cursing her in his mind for the image and cursing himself for looking.

At the end of the class, he called out to her before she bolted. She stopped and headed back his way. "Yes, Professor Snape?" _What did I do now? _She had paid attention, or least looked like she was paying attention to him this time.

He slipped in her mind again briefly, seeing her question. _Why does she always assume she did something? Am I that much of a hateful bastard?_ He probably was, not the least bit regretful about it.

"Headmistress McGonagall said you might need some extra tutoring for your exams to speed things along with getting you out of here. Were you planning on scheduling the time with me any time soon?" He asked, knowing his silky voice sounded a bit snarky.

She frowned. "I hadn't needed it just yet sir. I'm focusing on one class at a time and I'm working on Ancient Ruins right now. Do you think I need some private time with you?" She asked.

Her choice of words made his nostrils flare slightly. _Private time?_ It brought all sorts of images to his own mind that he didn't have see in hers. He cleared his throat. "You probably do if you want a decent passing grade." He said knowing she was doing better than any student he had ever had before.

She bristled at his insulting her skill at potions. "Alright then, I'm sure I can mange to study for both. When do you want me?"

Again her words brought instant images to his mind, making his eyes narrow at her in annoyance. _Damn cheeky witch. Doesn't she know what she is opening herself up to with those words?_ "Friday nights at eight o'clock sharp." He didn't ask, it was more of a demand.

She nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted, Professor?"

_You._ The thought entered into his mind instantly, and he paused to wonder about something else. _What would she do if I did say that to her?_ Pushing it away he waved her away, not trusting his voice.

She quickly left and headed to her next class. Wondering why he had to pick Friday nights. Since she had been given permission to go to Hogsmead, she had intended to start checking it out of Fridays. With a shrug she decided to just go on Saturday instead.

Her next class was Transfiguration. She knew the female students now loved coming to this class due to the new teacher. He was very handsome, had a sexy Scottish brogue when he spoke, and to top it off, he was actually very nice too.

Professor Justin McLeoud was in his early thirties and seemed to like a good teacher. He made his class not only educational, but a bit fun too.

Hermione took her seat, close to the front as usual. She had Ginny in this class with her so they usually sat together. While the professor went about his lessons, Ginny leaned over.

"Isn't he just dreamy, Mione?" She asked, looking at the very sexy teacher while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, would you stop?" Hermione asked, hoping their conversation wasn't overheard.

"Look, you said you wanted a man. He is a very tasty looking man. I bet he can go longer than three minutes." Ginny smirked at Hermione turning a deep shade of red.

"Stop." Hermione hissed as the teacher made his way back towards them.

Professor McLeoud paused in his lecture as he saw Hermione. "Miss Granger are you alright there?" His brogue making all the other girls melt.

Hermione nodded, forcing herself to meet his ice blue eyes. "Yes sir, just a bit warm in here is all."

He nodded. "Alright then, if you start to feel to bad you can go to Madam Pomfrey, alright? You don't have to wait for me to tell you." She nodded again, so he went back to his lessons, keeping a watchful eye on her.

He thought she was a very bonnie lass, but she was his student so he knew it was hands off. He wondered if he could get her to test out of his class early so he could ask her to dinner. She wouldn't be his student then, just an adult with whom he could enjoy himself.

At the end of the class, both girls were gone before he had a chance to stop her and speak to her about it.

During dinner, Hermione found she was still annoyed with Ginny. The girl was going to get Hermione into trouble. Either from talking during class or with all of the things she was trying to talk her into. _Why is it people that are in a relationship always wanted other people in relationships too?_

Hermione sat facing the staff table, picking at her food once again. Her mind still on Ginny's comment about the Transfiguration professor. _Cute or not, I will not be thinking about a teacher that way. Sure, I occasionally have images of Snape filter in from time to time, but what are the chances of that ever happening?_ Ginny tried several times to get Hermione to talk to her before giving up.

Snape sat eating his own dinner, enjoying the thoughts of a certain older student when the image of McLeoud popped in her mind. It was an innocent image, just of his face. _Cute? She thinks McLeod is cute too? What does she mean what are the chances between her and me? None. Those are her chances. _He wasn't dumb enough to actually get involved with a , he didn't like that she was thinking about the new Transfiguration teacher in that way at all. I_s McLeoud dumb enough to get involved with his students?_

He glanced down at the new professor. Slipping into his mind and making Snape's annoyance grow. _The bastard is thinking about seeing if Hermione would test out early so he can ask her out. _Realizing that Hermione wouldn't be his student after that, before pausing as a new thought hit him. _Why didn't I think of that? It would certainly make things a bit easier. _He shook his head_, _didn't want things easier with Granger at all.

He watched as the new Transfiguration professor slipped out of his chair and went over to the Gryffindor table. Pausing and squatting down next to Hermione, he whispered in her ear, and when she nodded at him, he left the Great Hall.

Snape fumed, not realizing his own jealousy. _What was that all about? Has she just agreed to what he is thinking?_ He watched as Hermione slipped out of her own spot and headed out as well. He threw down his fork, startling a few of the staff and stormed out himself. He was half way down the corridor when he heard the new professor's voice.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to help you get your exam in my class done early. How about we schedule a few extra hours a week to go over what you might see on the exam?"

Snape couldn't see them, but he didn't need to since he heard Hermione respond. "Sir, I already am preparing for my Ancient Ruins test and picking up a few extra hours for another class too. I don't think I can study any harder for a third class right now."

Snape smirked. _Good._

Then, he heard McLeoud speak again. "When do you think you'll be ready to test out of either one next?"

Snape rolled his eyes as he fumed more._ Bloody git is trying to squeeze in time still._

Hermione sighed. "I need a few more weeks at least with Ancient Ruins, I want to go over them all one last time before I ask to be tested on it. There are so many that I don't want to forget them and get a bad mark on the test.".

"And with the other?" McLeoud asked.

"Not for a while sir, I think the professor might just hex me pretty badly if I get anything less than an O in his class."

Snape smirked. She had him pegged correctly alright. If she got anything under an O knowing what he did about her he would be shocked. Then, after he got over his shock he would have to indeed hex her, a lot.

"Alright, so come see me to get your private sessions scheduled after your Ancient Ruins exam is over."

"Yes sir." She said, fighting back a sigh. She had hoped to take a break after Ancient Ruins before cramming again. Sure she would still have Potions, but at least she'd have a break from one of them for a bit.

She went back to her room to finish studying, missing Snape in the shadows frowning.

* * *

_**A/N:** I so love a jealous Snape. lol_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank You all for all the wonderful reviews you all left for my story. I love reading them all. Please keep the reviews coming. Take Care._

**Chapter 5**

Her first Friday class came and went. There wasn't anything major, mostly him orally quizzing her on the basics of potion making. Half way through, she had slipped off her robes since she was getting hot and it made thinking harder. She noticed Snape frowned at her when she peeled it off, but he didn't say anything in reference to hit. In her gray skirt and sweater vest over her white shirt, she kept on answering his questions. Towards the end she was getting tired and missed a few, which only made him explode at her.

After the ninth time he went off on her she snapped back at him, telling him that if he would stop yelling at her she could think a bit easier. He had retorted angrily back saying if she wasn't so brainless she wouldn't need to think. She should just automatically know the answer. She had glared at him, he had glared at her, both breathing heavily with their anger.

Suddenly he had looked at her oddly and then dismissed her saying if she couldn't use her brain she wasn't wasting anymore of his time and all but threw her out the door after she gathered her things.

She had stood their still huffing at his rudeness when it occurred to that she had just yelled at her professor, something she would have never done in the past. To top it off she had yelled at Snape and he had taken it and not...well...killed her for it.

She had instantly lost her anger, instead becoming confused. _Why did he let me yell at him? Why hadn't he tried to hex me for it? What happened to the Snape I knew back from my younger days? The cold hearted bastard that every student feared?_ Well, most did still fear him, but he hadn't really done anything to make her fear him since her return.

Her second Friday had been even more interesting. She had thought he was just waiting to get her alone to take his revenge for her insolence, but he hadn't.

Instead, he just gave her a difficult potion to make. Her cauldron and supplies appearing next to her instantly. She sighed knowing it would be awhile before she was done. She started to chop her ingredients, Snape coming over to check on her.

She caught a whiff of him and paused. _Is he wearing some sort of cologne?_ She never knew him to wear any before, or at least never noticed before. It was something musky, yet with a touch of spice to it. She found that she kind of liked it.

She glanced up at him, his gaze boring into hers before she quickly went back to chopping and he walked away. He suddenly snapped at her a few moments later, making her jump and almost slice her finger. He walked up behind her, reaching around her to place his hands over her own.

"Your cuts are too uneven. You need to make slow and even slices into the root, not mangle it like you are. The potion calls for slivers, not uneven chunks." His body pressed into hers, his hands over hers, forcing her own to slice into the root correctly.

She felt all of him against her back, feeling not only the hard press of his chest, but his flat stomach, and muscular thighs pressed into her as well. Not to mention his strong arms wrapped around her as he helped her. She felt the heat radiating from him, she also felt a heat start to form in her too. Slowly moving through her body and heading down between her thighs. Making her falter in her movements.

"Pay attention to your cuts, Miss Granger." He growled in her ear, his body still against hers. He felt a shiver run through her at his words, his breath tickling her ear. He continued to help her, guide her with her slices, but he payed closer attention to her too.

With a silent whisper he was against inside her mind. _This can't be happening._ He saw the thoughts in her mind. _It's Snape. It's Professor Snape. You can't be noticing how he feels against you. If he ever knew...you wouldn't ever live it down. But...he does feel so good leaning against you._

Her cuts becoming more like they should be, but he was more focused on her thoughts and didn't move away. _What if I turned just slightly? _He felt her shift a bit, felt her hesitate. _What if I turned around? What would he do? Would he laugh at me?_

Snape almost told her no that he wouldn't, but stopped when saw himself in her mind, saw her turning in his arms and looking up into his eyes as she leaned over and kissed him_._ He found his lips starting to curve against her hair, taking a breath and smelling her scented hair. Smelling vanilla with a touch of lavender as he breathed her in.

With a jerk he pulled himself away from her, as realization hit at what he was doing. "You seem to have the hang of it now."

The sudden movement startled Hermione out of her thoughts, but did her best to act like nothing happened. Though he saw a tell tale stain on her cheeks. At least he wasn't the only one effected by this thing that seems to be suddenly springing up between them this year.

As soon as she finished her potion, she bottled it and placed it on his desk, not really meeting his eyes. She turned to gather up her things and place them back in her bag, noticing that it was way past the scheduled time of her session.

"Miss Granger, when do you think you would be ready for your exam?" He knew she was ready now, but he wanted to hear how confidant she was about it.

She swallowed glancing his way. "I'm taking my Ancient Ruins class on Monday, so in another week or so maybe."

He nodded. "Well, good luck on your exam. Good night, Miss Granger." Thinking his own thoughts now and not paying attention to her, so he missed her perplexed look at him actually wishing luck.

"Um, goodnight sir." She said slowly before walking away.

Over the weekend she made it to Hogsmeade. Since it was a bit chilly outside, she wore her favorite worn blue jeans and a faded gray t-shirt with a long dark coat. She visited where Zonko's used to be, sad to see it closed down, with nothing in its place yet. Memories filling her of all the times Ron and Harry used to practically drag her inside. She sighed and moved on. Checking out some of the other places that filled her memories.

She popped over to Honeydukes, again reliving memories as she bought a few sweets for herself. Seeing the kids filling the shop she smiles. She remembers many times that the boys bought so much stuff that it made them sick later.

Seeing the Three Broomsticks she stopped just outside the door. _Can I really go inside and face the many memories that I know will assault me?_ _It isn't the same here anymore, and it's not as fun to come here as it used to be._ It just made her remember the way it was before the war. Before all of the sadness and heartache came through here.

"Are you going in or are you planning on standing there blocking the door all day?" A silky deep voice asked.

She turned, glancing at the owner of the voice. "I didn't know you were coming to Hogsmeade, Professor."

He saw the sadness in her eyes and wondered at its cause. _Did something happen while she was here? _He hadn't seen anything other than her visiting a few shops. "I was asked, or told rather, to help patrol the students here. So are you going inside or just planning on keeping others from doing so?" His voice still snarly, just not up to it usual harshness.

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. It's not the same anymore." She said glancing around at all the students running around and having fun.

He nodded, understanding. "You're missing your two idiotic friends I take it?"

She frowned at him, not liking him insulting her friends, but nodded. "I was remembering how it was before and its just...depressing really."

He took her arm, propelling her forward suddenly. She frowned as he pushed her through the door, but didn't have any choice but to follow, or fall flat on face. "What are you doing, Professor?" She asked.

He smirked. "Making you move. I figure its the only way to get inside and get a drink. Care to join me?" He didn't really wait for an answer as he pushed her down in a chair, none to gently either.

She rubbed her arm where his grip had been a bit tight on her soft flesh. "Thanks, I guess." Uncertain as to why he'd invited her when he never had before.

He took a seat opposite of her, watching her rub her arm. He never had been a gentle person, he couldn't help who he was. He could show gentleness, but only when he really wanted to. "So what will you be having then, Miss Granger?"

She shrugged. "A butterbeer." It was what she always drank here.

He frowned at her, raising an eyebrow. "Butterbeer? I thought only the young children drank that." Humor lacing his voice, though she wasn't used to hearing such things from him, and took it that he was simply poking fun at her.

She glared at him. "Well, what are you drinking then?"

He smirked. "Fire whiskey." He wondered if she had ever drank it before.

She frowned, not sure that was the best of ideas, but that didn't stop her from speaking. "Fine, a fire whiskey then." _How bad could it be really?_

His smirk grew as he signaled the waitress over. "Two fire whiskeys." He said, his voice harsh since he didn't really like the waitress. She was an annoying little swot.

After they were delivered, he waited as she took her first drink, or gulp rather. He could have suggested she sip it, but this was more enjoyable. Many coughs later, including a wheeze and a few tears, she finally dragged air back into her lungs without feeling like they were on fire.

She glared at him when she found the amusement in his eyes as he watched her choking on the drink. "That is just terrible."

He chuckled at her. "It does take some getting used to. Try sipping it this time."

She sipped it warily, and found it wasn't so bad. It did give her a warm feeling in her stomach. Since it was chilly it helped. Feeling much warmer, she stood and pulled her coat off.

Snape let his eyes run down her body as she laid the coat over the back of her chair. He knew he needed to decide what he was going to do about her. She was slowly driving him mad. She filled his dreams and she didn't even know it.

He watched her constantly and it bothered him immensely. He wondered what it would take to get this slip of a girl out of his head. He found himself letting her get away with things no other student ever had before. She was late on occasion and he did snap at her about it, but nothing like he normally would have.

She talked back, which no student ever did. Period. True, she didn't do it around other students, but that wasn't the point. He normally would have made the student sorry he or she ever came to the school in the first place, let alone talked back to him.

Then, this seeking her out was new. He didn't seek anyone out, but he found himself doing so with her, just to see her or see what she was thinking about. Sure, he skimmed everyone's thoughts every now and then. It helped find out what trouble was going on with the students, but he was always looking into hers.

Her thoughts were interesting to him. Sometimes they didn't make sense. Other times, she would actually have heated debates with herself in her mind, as if arguing with another actual person. It was very entertaining. Not to mention, the phrases she used when she was angry were very funny and colorful. The images of them together were nice, but made things hell for him too. His own mind taking over where hers left off sometimes

He liked the multiple situations she placed them both in. Sometimes it was her turning from him, but mostly it was of her wondering if she dared kiss him, or touch him, and what the reception would be like. Sometimes they got a bit intense, the thoughts sometimes went a bit too far, which was when he stopped looking for fear of what he might do otherwise.

He really had been told to patrol and he had, but spotting her in the distance, he had kept her in his line of sight. He didn't look into her thoughts, she had looked sad and he didn't want to see her sad thoughts. He knew he didn't want people to see his own sad thoughts, though he had been curious. Even surrounded by so many people, and doing a spot of shopping hadn't helped her sadness, it had made it grow.

Watching her staring at the doors of pub, he found himself walking towards her before he even realized it. He only made her come inside to get out of the cold wind. To get her warm, since she seemed to be starting to shiver, which he realized she hadn't even noticed. She must not have used a warming spell before coming here.

None of this was him. It wasn't who he was. He didn't care about if people were sad or cold. He was always snarly and a rude bastard. She had pegged him correctly on that one, but he never cared before. However, seeing her look so alone had bothered him.

He knew what it was like to be alone, and while he generally embraced his aloneness, deep down he didn't really like it. He knew why he was alone too. He wasn't exactly handsome, personally he always thought he was ugly as sin. He wasn't nice, since when he had been all those years ago while still a student it hadn't done him any good. So he wasn't nice anymore. He was smart, and some people didn't like intelligence, and he couldn't stand stupidity. So he was kind of screwed all the way around.

Besides, most people couldn't get over his past as a Death Eater. True, he had been a spy and even a decorated hero for his work, but people still feared and hated him as a Death Eater. Screw them. He didn't need any of them.

Regardless of all of that, seeing her looking as alone as he felt sometimes felt had bugged the hell out of him. So he had come over. It was something he understood all to well. He just didn't think she deserved to be alone.

He didn't even know why she was alone either. _Where was her redheaded annoying friend?_ Inspired as he watched her take her seat again after removing her coat, he decided to ask. "Where is your friend, Miss Weasley today?"

She smiled a bit. "Serving detention with Filch. She and another girl got busted for trying to play a prank on him. They are stuck not only cleaning up their mess, but helping him with whatever chores he has for them to do too."

He shook his head. "Here I thought she was the smart one in the family." He took another drink, watching her do the same.

They drank a few more glasses of fire whiskey not saying much to the other person, and it wasn't long before he realized she was getting very tipsy. He should have realized she wasn't used to such strong alcohol, but it hadn't even crossed his mind. Sighing, he helped her up, and into her coat since she was having trouble with getting back on. Though he found himself amused at her multiple attempts, along with her cheerful laugh while she did so.

Seeing how bad off she already was, along with knowing how much worse it would be as more time passed and the alcohol fully kicked in, he was glad he had been given permission years ago to apparate into his private office. He figured he would never hear the end of it if another teacher saw Hermione like this and found out he helped to get her like this. Not to mention the trouble she would find herself in if she came back to the dorms drunk.

He used a side-along apparition to get her back to the school. They appeared in his office with a crack and stumbled. Hermione lost her balance with her less than sober state, and as he tried to catch her, they both went down.

Hermione hit the ground and he landed on top of her. With her drunkenness, she didn't feel the hard thump, but Snape knew she would in the morning. He looked down at hearing her giggle. Her arms above her head, and her hair fanned out behind making her look very delicious in her current state.

He tried to glare, but found it hard to do since she really did look cute as she giggled. When she shifted just a bit, he realized he was resting between her bent legs, his hips nestled against her own gently flared ones. If they were naked it wouldn't have taken anything more than a slight push to be inside her. He wondered how long it would take for her to realize it too. He did notice that he fit quite comfortably against her.

Still giggling she spoke. "Sorry, Professor. I guess I'm not use to the side along trips. Are you okay?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. _She is worried about me?_ She had taken the brunt of this fall. "I am. What about you Miss Granger?"

She shrugged. "I'm good thanks." She was looking up at him, his eyes smoldering as they pierced into her, but she didn't even notice the heat in his eyes. She just figured he was annoyed like he always was.

He smirked at her. "So I guess this makes us even for you crushing me at the beginning of the year." Not attempting to move, he was rather enjoying her under him.

She grinned at him. "I suppose it does." She shifted again, and finally took notice of their position.

He saw she noticed when her eyes widened, and she suddenly licked her lips drawing his attention to them. He narrowed his eyes at her, _was that on purpose? _

Before he could ask or do something else equally stupid, she suddenly bucked him off of her, making him land unceremoniously on his rear and back. When he sat up scowling at her she giggled. "Now we're even." She said with a laugh before trying to stand.

He actually smiled, remembering he had done the same thing to her. "Cheeky little witch." He muttered to himself before standing and attempting to help her do so as well.

It took her a moment to get her balance as his hands on her arms steadied her, since the she was feeling the effects of the fire whiskey more with each second. Finally finding it, she grinned at him again, stepping back just a bit as his arms dropped. "Well, I guess I should be going back to my dorm now."

He chuckled. "In a moment. First, let me get something for you." He took her arm again, a bit more gently than before and led her into his private chambers. Thinking to get her some sober-up potion so she wouldn't stumble down the corridors to her room.

She looked about the living room, surprised to see how nice it looked. She had expected something more drab and spooky, but it was nice, homey even. With him going to find the potion, she slowly made her way to his bookshelf.

Some of the titles made her gasp. It was rare to find even one of these titles in a library, but so many rare ones together was unheard of. She reached out a finger, careful not to touch as she continued to scan the shelves. Bending over to read the ones farther down.

He came back and found her bent over, her hair dangling as she swayed and read what was on his shelves. He couldn't complain since she wasn't touching anything, plus the view was pretty good too. Would be better without her coat covering her jean clad behind. So he stayed were he was silently watching her.

He heard a gasp escape her lips, watched as she squatted down, almost falling down, but she was careful to not tumble into the shelf. She started to reach for a book, but stopped again. He wondered which one she spotted and why she wasn't trying to pick it up. Fear of the book or him finding her snooping in his private library?

She started to reach again when he spoke, startling her, she ended up collapsing on the carpeted floor. "What are you doing Miss Granger?"

She looked back behind her, finding him staring curiously at her. She smiled sheepishly. "I was looking at your books. I hope you don't mind, but I doubt I'll ever have the chance to see them again."

He walked over and squatted down next to her. "Which one got your attention?" Seeing her point he smirked. He had been stunned and excited at finding the book himself when he bought it.

"If you can promise not to get sick on it, you may look at it." He said, knowing she was always careful with books. He had seen her treat books like precious crystals.

Her eyes lit up, making him swallow nervously, as she slowly reached for the book. Opening it carefully and skimming some of the text inside. _What I wouldn't give to be able to read just a few of these books? I would take detention with Filch every night for a month for just a few hours with one book._

He cocked his head watching her, her amazement written clearly over her face. He didn't think anyone but himself would care about some moldy old books. "What are you thinking about?" He knew he could peek, but she just might tell him in her current state.

She grinned at him. "I was thinking I'd take a month of detention with Filch to just to read one of these books. You have quite an amazing collection." She softly closed the book and placed it carefully back on the shelf.

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Really a month with Filch? I'd hate to spend even a day in his presence if I didn't have to."

She laughed again, looking up at him. "Thanks for letting me see the book. Is that my potion?" She asked gesturing to the vial in his hand that he had forgotten about.

He cleared his throat and nodded, handing it to her. She tilted her head as as she drank it down, exposing her long neck to his view. He had never paid attention to anyone's neck before, but she did have a nice one. It made him think of his own scarred neck.

She swallowed, shuddering at the taste, and handed it back to him. It didn't take long before her eyes cleared of the slight haze. Then, she looked at him and blushed as it dawned on her that she was in his private rooms alone with him.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I should have realized how much I drank. I should go." She quickly stood, her equilibrium back to normal again.

He stood with her, clearing his throat once again. "Yes, well, I guess I shouldn't have suggested it without knowing how you might handle it." Personally he had enjoyed seeing her drunk and a bit loose.

She glanced down at her fingers that were twisting together nervously. "Well, thank you for the drinks anyway. I had best get back to my room."

He watched her turn quickly and head out towards his office. He smirked as he stood there watching her go. At the door of his office, which led out into the classroom then out to the halls of the school, she tried to tug it open a few times before turning back to him.

"Um, could you un-ward it so I can go, sir?" Her eyes suddenly showing her nervousness clearly.

He slowly walked towards her, letting himself slip again into her mind with a whisper of the spell. Seeing her fear made him pause for half a second before he continued towards her, as he realized it was fear of her making a grievous error . Mostly she was afraid of him seeing her attraction to him. Not fear of him personally.

His eyes raked over her again, her coat hanging open, her breathing uneven, pressing her breasts out with each rise and fall of her chest. She really was something to look at. He decided right then and there that he had to have her. Not tonight, but soon. He just had to get her done as his student first.

He paused right in front of her, towering over her. She looked up into his eyes, and he saw the beginnings of heat start to fill her eyes. _She wants me _He thought still somewhat dazed at such a notion. _Truly wants me. _He couldn't believe someone as gorgeous as she was really wanted him.

He pulled out his wand and un-warded the door before he reached out towards her, hearing her sharp intake of breath as his hand came close to her, he fought a smile, and opened the door for her. "Goodnight, Miss Granger." He said softly, his silky voice sending shivers down her spine.

She mumbled a quick good night and quickly escaped. Running out the door and through the classroom. He quietly un-warded the class door so she could leave. Setting the wards again after she was gone.

Monday came and went. She took her test and was so exhausted from the combination of her hang-over and soreness from her fall the day before, keeping her from sleeping well, so she was just a bit sluggish that morning. Plus, thinking so hard on the test made it so she was now about to fall asleep in her dinner. Not able to eat any more with her exhaustion she stood up, and as she dragged herself out of the Great Hall ran into Professor McLeoud.

His arms came around her to steady her. "Her..Uh..Miss Granger? Are you okay?"

She found her footing, pulling out of his embrace. "Yes sir, just tired after my exam today. I was on my way to my dorm to sleep. Ancient Ruins always was exhausting." She said, giving him a weak smile.

He nodded. "Yes, I hated that course in school myself. Have you thought about when you want to start my private lessons?" He asked her.

She yawned, shaking her head and covering her mouth. "No sir, I will think on it and get back with you if its okay. I don't think I could get my brain to function enough to try and give you a date yet."

He nodded again. "Well, go get some rest and then let me know."

Hermione dragged herself away in a slight daze. Weaving down the halls until she got to her porthole, mumbling the password to the fat lady, she went in search of her bed. Flopping down without even bothering to undress first.

That was the night the first dream started.

_She was in the potions class. The classroom was empty, with her being the only one present. She looked around, finding a cauldron and supplies laying on the a table in the center of the empty class. She walked over and found the name of the potion on a scrap of parchment next to everything._

_She frowned and slowly started to chop the ingredients slowly, mixing them into the bubbling concoction at the appropriate times. Her stirs precise and even. The potion was getting close to when she would cover it and let it simmer on a low setting until it was complete. _

_When it was time, she reached for the cover as she felt a body pressed against her back. She went to turn, but found a pair of hands at her waist, holding her in place._

_She swallowed, as a hand came up and covered her own to help her bring the lid to the cauldron. The arm covered by a long, black sleeve. She felt the body press closer to her, as the person leaned into her, their hands together as they set the cover on top._

_She tried to turn again, but found herself still trapped. The hand on the lid withdrawing and slowly sliding up her arm and down her side, the fingers pressing into her flesh at her waist. The other hand continued moving down her frame, and reaching her hip, the fingers flexing against her skin before sliding back up, moving slowly in and brushing against her breast._

_She inhaled sharply at the contact before it moved to the front buttons of her robe. Slowly unbuttoning them, while the other hand kept her in place. Once the buttons were undone, he removed both hands from her body and slid the material down her arms, letting it drop to the floor._

_The hands instantly returned, one at her waist holding her still, pulling her back just enough to feel the hard body pressed against her back even more. The hands traded places. One still holding her waist as the other slowly ran over her body. Finding the buttons to her blouse and unbuttoning those as well. Pulling the shirt off to join the robe._

_Both hands sliding down to her skirt, finding the waistband and pushing it down her thighs. Leaving her dressed only in her knickers, bra, and high heels. She wondered briefly why she was wearing high heels to class, but quickly forgot about them._

_The hands were back, gliding down her flesh over each curve of her body. The pressure of those hands getting just a bit stronger with each stroke over her skin. They smoothed down her sides, up her belly and rib cage, to stop and cup her breasts. Giving them a light squeeze, causing a soft moan to escape her lips, her head leaning back against her captor._

_Lips now at her neck, joining in with the hands sending soft waves of pleasure floating through her. Kissing a trail down her throat, stopping to nip at her ear lobe, making her gasp, before moving down to nip at the skin of her shoulders. Trailing a line of fire across the back of her neck, where her hair was pulled up away from her skin_ _with a hair clip, to start back up her throat again on the other side. His hands still running down her body to caress the top of her thighs, before coming back up to again cup her breasts._

_Another moan escaped her when the lips latched onto her neck, biting, then suckling softly against the tender flesh as his hands peeled her bra away. The bite distracting her from the clasp being released. _

_Her breasts now free, her mystery hands came up to caress them, tease them, roll the nipple between his finger and thumb. His breath in her ear as her own hands came back to rest on his hips and pull him even closer against her._

_She heard a soft growl, and his hand slid down, teasing the waist band of her knickers before pushing them down her body. Feeling them at her feet she stepped out of them, now wearing only her heels. His hands once again caressing her body, trailing lower until they found her folds. Parting them and slipping inside, making her gasp as his fingers brushed over her sensitive nub._

_Those wonderful fingers worked her, making her moan and gasp with each stroke. The pressure it was giving intensifying the more she moaned. The hot breath on her neck making tiny shivers dance down her spine._

_Her cries grew louder the closer to her release she got. She felt one of his hands leave her, felt him shifting behind her. Then he was against her again, his own bare flesh touching hers. She felt his hardness against her buttocks, and knew he had used magic to remove his own clothes, but found she didn't care. She wanted the feel of naked flesh against her soft skin._

_She moved against him, grinding herself into him as her hands were at his hips, pulling his body harder against her back. Wanting him to make the ache stop. His fingers moving faster on her while he pressed more kisses to her neck and shoulders, leaving tiny bites as he went._

_Finally she exploded, drenching his fingers, feeling him throbbing against her soft, round behind. She wanted him inside her. She ground herself against him again, hearing him hiss at the feeling of her pressing into him. He pulled his fingers away from her center, she heard him lick them clean before grabbing onto her waist again._

"_You better last longer than three minutes." She said with a sigh as little tremors still shot through her. She heard a chuckle behind her. It sent shivers down her spine, because she knew that laugh. _

_She swallowed afraid to turn, afraid of what she would find as his hands stroked her body again, eliciting another moan from her. She took a deep breath, and turned. Finding herself staring into dark black eyes._

She came awake with a jerk. _What in the world was that all about?_ She wondered. _No, it hadn't been him. It couldn't be._ She ran her hands through her disheveled hair feeling the lingering tingles on her skin from the dream. Her body very aroused and unhappy at not truly finding satisfaction.

On a sigh she glanced at the clock and got up even though it was early. Showering and dressing to go eat breakfast. She walked into the Great Hall and found she was the only one there. Sitting down with her back to the door, she ordered her breakfast since the large trays hadn't arrived yet. A cup of coffee appearing next to her.

She had just taken her first swallow when she felt someone's warm breath on her ear a split second before a silky voice spoke. "Miss Granger."

She inhaled sharply, the dream coming back in full force as she jerked her head around and found a pair black eyes staring into her own wide amber eyes. She saw he was bent over so they were eye level. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "Professor Snape?" Her voice a breathless squeak.

He fought a smile. "I was coming to tell you that I need to reschedule our class. I can't meet you at eight o'clock; instead let's meet at eight thirty on Friday." His eyes taking in her distressed state and fighting a chuckle. It hadn't been a question so he didn't wait for an answer as he walked to the staff table, a smirk playing at his lips.

This was going to be fun. He had seen her about to fall asleep last night before getting up to leave. He had also seen her collide with the new Transfiguration professor, and saw the man's arms come around her to keep her from falling over. It had annoyed him to watch them.

He didn't like the handsome teacher's arms around her. He didn't know what was said, but from Hermione's tired eyes it didn't look like anything much was said since they parted a few moments later. He had gotten up and left himself.

Following her, he had seen her weaving as she walked, obviously tired. _Had her exam drained her that badly?_ He had never noticed other students after taking it so he didn't know. Well, more like he hadn't cared if they seemed tired or not.

Just before she got to the fat ladies portrait he had pointed his wand at her and whispered a spell, seeing the glow surround her for just a moment before it faded. Had she not been so tired she might have noticed the spell he placed on her. A spell that allowed her to enter his dreams if he wanted her too.

He had actually been the one to touch her in her sleep. Since it had been his dream, she came to him the way he wanted her too. Her clothes were his choice, the place was his choice as well. The reaction she had was all her though.

_Too bad she left it too early_, he thought to himself as he discretely looked her way again.

He had seen the look of shock and desire in her eyes before she had vanished. He had woken up himself and had been angry at first, not understanding where she went. Then, he realized she had woken up, breaking the dream spell.

She had been a passionate little witch in her dreams. It made him wonder if she would be equally passionate while awake too. He had some time before she tested out of his class, so he planned on having a bit of fun with her. He had cast the spell to stay with her until he removed it, so tonight she would be back in his dreams.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the dream. More coming soon. Please Read and Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Hello again all. I guess everyone liked the dream as much as I did. Thank you so much for all the reviews you all have sent. I love them all. Here we go with the next chapter. Take care all and please keep the reviews coming._

_Take Care everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Hermione was having a harder time focusing during the day. The dreams were bad enough since she had them nightly suddenly, but she was having flashes of them too. Walking down the hall, or sitting in the Great Hall was bad enough, but she kept having the flashes during her potions class.

The only thing she could think of was that since the star performer was in the room with her during his class, that was why she kept thinking about it. She wouldn't just drift off and think about it. She would be writing down some notes on the lesson and an image would pop into her head.

She had turned very red during one of them, more so when she had looked up, she'd found Snape looking at her while sitting at his desk. They were suppose to be going over a new chapter in the Advanced Potions book, and here she was daydreaming about her nighttime dreams.

She had been in the middle of working on a potion when another flash hit her, but she at least didn't jerk this time, but instead, she kept working smoothly as her body heated with the reminder of her dark dreams.

The dreams were a bit different each time, but always ended after his fingers made her explode, and she would hear something from him that tipped her off that it was Snape's fingers. She would turn and see his eyes full of hunger, something she finally figured out, and then she would wake up drenched in sweat and unsatisfied. Her body was screaming for release, but couldn't find any.

She couldn't even take care of the problem herself due to not having any privacy to do so. She didn't relish the girls in her rooms hearing her moaning and waking up to find her taking care of business, so to speak.

She didn't know how she didn't wake them with her dreams, she moaned and cried out so much in them it was a wonder none escaped lips for real. She just wished that either she could fully finish in her dream, or just stop having them all together.

She didn't know why she didn't opt for not having them, but found she mostly wanted a chance to finish the dream.

She was again sitting in Transfiguration several days after the dreams began, when Professor McLeoud dismissed the class and called for her to stay.

She walked up to him. "Yes, Professor?"

He smiled at her. "Miss Granger, you still haven't told me when you want to schedule your lesson."

She blushed. "I'm sorry, sir. I just did two major exams and wanted a bit of a break before going back to studying hard again."

He nodded. "I understand, why don't we schedule now, but hold off on actually starting the extra sessions for another week or so?" He wanted to see where she was at so he could get her finished quickly, that way he could ask her out.

She smiled shyly at him. "Okay."

He grinned. "How about Friday nights?"

She swallowed. "I...er...already have a class for Friday nights, sir. How about Wednesday nights?"

He frowned, having forgotten she already had another class going. He had hoped to get her on Fridays since the curfew was extended a bit for the weekend. "Well, I had hoped since Fridays worked so well. What class? Maybe I can get the professor to switch with me."

She glanced down for a moment. "I doubt it. It's Professor Snape's potion class. I've been working with him for a while now."

Justin frowned, _no, Snape wouldn't switch, he's kind of a rude bloke._ He couldn't on Saturdays since that was the night he went out and she couldn't go were he went. Instead, he shrugged. "I guess Wednesday is fine. How long of a break did you want?"

She smiled. "A week or so should do it. It's the two extra classes I'm studying for on top of regular classes and homework. I had planned on only doing one, but Professor Snape insisted I get his scheduled, because apparently I needed the help to keep from failing my N.E.W.T. I had to take what he was willing to give or not get any at all probably." She still was insulted that he thought she needed so much extra work.

He nodded. "Alright then, so I'll see you after supper then. Say around seven thirty or eight o'clock?"

She nodded. "Eight o'clock is good for me. It lets me finish up my homework and have time to eat."

"Perfect, I'll see you then." She smiled and left for her next class. Thinking it might be nice to see him without the other students around. Ginny's words about him being handsome and being a man like Hermione needed, echoing in her head.

She smiled at the memory and suddenly had a flash of the dream pop into her head as she walked down the hall. She was startled with it since she had been thinking of the other professor and dropped her books.

Bending down to pick them up, she missed Snape walking by her, glaring at her. She got all her books and ran to her next class.

Snape slammed into his dungeon. His mood as black as his eyes. _What was she doing thinking about the new Transfiguration professor?_

He had been taking to finding reasons to be out in the hall as she left certain classes, having fun projecting the images at her. He did it during her walks to her classes some days, during her meals in the Great Hall, and even inside his own classroom. Her blushes pleased him greatly, as did her thoughts on them afterward.

Some people knew he was good at Legilimency, but very few knew that he could not only see thoughts but project them too if he wanted to. Most who knew about the projecting were now dead.

He had been having fun teasing the witch like her presence teased him, but seeing her thoughts today had made him royally angry. True, she had only been remembering the female Weasley's words, but it had still angered him.

He wanted her thinking of him. He wanted her desiring him, so when she was done with his class she was more than ready for him. He didn't know how far he intended to take things, he didn't really do relationships after all, but she would understand before he touched her. Or at least before she got her hopes up.

He saw his class waiting for him and realized he had forgotten he had one about to start. With a glare at them, he told them to put their books away, as it was time for a pop quiz. At least he had some students to help direct his anger at.

All houses losing points from him that day, even Slytherin. Some valid reasons, like getting caught passing notes in class, others not so valid, like a boy coughing in class and getting snapped at for disrupting things.

He let her visit his dreams again that night.

_He stripped her quickly, not wanting to waste any time tonight. When he had her naked, he didn't give her a chance to protest. He spun her around early on, her eyes meeting his own. A frown marring her brow at the change in the dream._

_His eyes roamed over her body, this being the first time he had seen it fully naked so far. Normally he only saw the back of her. She always vanished when she turned. She looked up at him tonight and smiled softly before she leaned in to kiss him. Something he knew she had been thinking about a lot lately._

_He let her lips touch his softly, but he wasn't up for gentle tonight. It didn't take long before his lips were crushing hers, his tongue warring with hers, his hands molding her to his still clothed body. Her arms slipping around his neck to pull him closer, surprising him. He was still so surprised at her desire just for him._

_He picked her up around her waist and set her upon the empty desk, her bottom thumping onto the wood a bit harder than he intended. Standing between her naked thighs as his lips ravished hers. His hands moving down her body quickly, finding the hidden button beneath her folds and sending her over her peak quickly._

_He tore his lips from hers, needing the next step. They had yet to get here since she kept waking up, but he wanted, no, he needed to be inside her, even if only in his dreams. To watch her passion mount, to feel her body arch into his as he brought her closer to her peak. He needed it all or he'd simply go mad. _

_He quickly drew his wand, noticing her eyes flashing to it and licking her lips, knowing he was about to make his clothes vanish. He paused, looking at her, watching her as she watched him closely. She hadn't seen him naked, sure she had felt him pressed against her but that was all. She had never gotten past looking into his eyes before waking._

_If he let her see him now, then she would know once she really saw him that it had been him causing the dreams. There was no way for her to imagine him like he truly was. She would see all of his scars and she had never seen them before. True, she knew about some of them, but not all, and she had never seen any of them first hand to know where they were exactly or what they looked like._

_He lowered his wand, watching her eyes, seeing her confusion and disappointment. He leaned in and kissed her roughly again. He opened his robes, then pulled her to the edge of the table. He still meant to have her, he just had to be creative about it. Keep her from seeing him fully. _

_When she melted against him as their tongues continued to glide together, he ran his hand down her body making her arch into him. She was so responsive, it made him ache to claim her._

_He unzipped his slacks, unbuttoning and reaching inside to free himself from his boxers. He was still stroking her with one hand as he moved in just a bit closer, placing himself at her entrance. _

_She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I meant what I said before, this better be longer than just three minutes."_

_He smirked against her mouth. "Oh, you will be getting much more than just a few minutes, trust me." His deep, silky voice sending a shiver down her back as she smiled at him, her eyes as hot as his own._

_With his tip at her entrance, he started to tease her. Letting it slide against her flesh, but not moving to penetrate her yet. Letting himself rub against her nub a few times as her juices coated him, making him hiss at the pleasure at feeling her heat and wetness as she moaned and arched against him again. He tortured them both for several minutes, then not able to wait any longer he moved back to entrance, and as he went to plunge inside she disappeared again._

Making him come awake with a snarl. _What the hell happened this time? _His erection full and throbbing.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. He got up, intending on taking a long cold shower before sitting down to read one of his many books.

Hermione came awake with a start. She almost groaned at the loss of her dream until she saw someone looming over her. She almost screamed instead, until she realized it was Ginny.

"Ginny?" Her dream forgotten as she looked at her friend in the pre-dawn light. "What's wrong?"

Ginny swallowed. "I need to talk to you." Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded and led her away from the sleeping girls and headed for the common room, knowing it would be empty at this hour. Most of the students were in bed by three in the morning.

Both girls taking a seat, Ginny sighed. "Mione...you're close to Harry."

Hermione frowned, shrugging. "We were, but I haven't heard from him once since I've been here. I don't know if its because he's busy or just doesn't care anymore. Ron either for that matter."

Ginny frowned. "But...really? I'm going to kill those boys."

Hermione smiled softly. "Ginny, why did you wake me up?" _I was having the best dream._

Ginny flushed. "I need to talk to someone and you are Harry's best friend. You know him better than anyone."

Hermione's smile faded. "Okay. What?" She had a bad feeling about this.

Ginny swallowed nervously. "Josh Doogan kissed me."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Doesn't everyone knows you're engaged?'

Ginny nodded. "I pushed him away and left the first time."

Hermione frowned. "First time?"

Ginny nodded again. "He kissed me again last night."

Hermione sighed. "Gin, Harry won't be upset if a boy kissed you and you pushed him away from you. He's a good guy, you should know that."

Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears. "I know he is. I know he is the type of guy who wouldn't cheat on you or treat a witch badly, but he hasn't written me either. I thought for sure he was writing you."

Hermione shook her head. "Ginny, I haven't gotten a single letter since I've been here. My own parents haven't written to me."

Ginny sighed, hugging her friend. "I'm sorry, Mione, but there's more."

Hermione pulled back to look at her. Ginny swallowed before going on. "I was angry at Harry for not writing me. Not once this whole time, he couldn't pick up even a scrap of parchment for a quick note for Hedwig to bring me? So I was angry, and when Josh kissed me last night, I let him. I even kissed him back."

Hermione gasped, knowing Harry wouldn't be okay with that. She knew he was very forgiving about a lot of things. Look at Ron, he had forgiven Ron on all the jealously and then for ditching them while searching the pieces of the Dark Lord's soul...but, this was different.

Ginny cringed. "I know it was stupid. It didn't even last that long, but I feel so guilty. Mione, what should I do? Should I tell him? It was just a stupid five second kiss, okay maybe thirty seconds max. What do I do?"

Hermione sat there, unsure of how to answer. "Ginny, I don't know. Sure it was only a kiss, but how would you feel if Harry kissed another girl?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I'd probably scratch her eyes out, and then hex him for hours."

Hermione smiled at the image. "Well, there you go. Besides if you feel this guilty over it then that is probably your answer. If you didn't need to tell him, you wouldn't feel so guilty."

The girls talked for a while in the early morning, Ginny finally going back to bed. Hermione couldn't go back to sleep, so she dragged out her books. If she was losing sleep she might as well get some study time in.

Setting her Transfiguration book down on the table about three hours later, she decided she was hungry. It was still early so she probably wouldn't find anyone else there.

She dragged all day. She was exhausted and cranky. She didn't raise her hand in a single class, something she hadn't been doing much of this year anyway. She just didn't see the point in having to answer every question. _Who cares if I know all the answers really? Besides, its not like I don't know the answer anyway._

Later in the day, she slowly walked into her next class, her body on auto pilot as she moved, her mind not even on which class was coming up next. Finding the first seat she could and plopping unceremoniously into it. Her bag dropping to the floor with a thud as she stared at her desk with her head in her hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. _She looks like hell. What happened to her?_ _She has never just dropped her bag of books like that._ He whispered his spell and slipped inside. He was shocked at what he found. For the first time ever, her mind was totally and completely blank. No thoughts, no images, nothing.

His frown deepened, he didn't think she ever stopped thinking. He got up and walked over to her, and since she was the only one in his class, he didn't think twice about squatting down next to her. "Miss Granger?"

It took her a moment, but she finally pulled her head off her hand and glanced his way. "Hmm?" Her eyes met his, and slowly focused. Seeing who it was she jerked upright. "Um, sorry, Professor, what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her again. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. Just tired. Ginny woke me up in the middle of the night to talk, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I stayed up to study instead. I guess I'm kind of zoning out today, I'm sorry." She said, looking back down to her desk.

He continued to stare at her. _Well, at least I know why she disappeared on me last night._ Taking in her appearance again, he stood up. Walking quickly, with long sure strides into and past his private office and into his rooms.

He grabbed a vial out of his bathroom and after warding everything again, he came back into the classroom. She hadn't moved or even looked up from her blank stare at her desk.

Walking over to her, he held the vial out. "Here, drink this." His voice harsh since it wasn't a suggestion, it was more of a demand.

She looked back up at him. "What is it?" She asked, her voice dull.

He glared at her. He didn't like to be questioned about anything, let alone when he was being nice. "Just drink it. It isn't poison, its just some pepper-up potion, since I don't want you falling asleep in my class. I don't tolerate sleeping in my class from anyone. Now drink it."

She quickly drank it down, the potion taking a moment before fully refreshing her. Feeling better than she had all day, she gave him a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Professor Snape. I feel like I could wrestle a tiger now."

He smirked at her as he let his eyes rake over her. "A tiger? You're a bit small for that."

She shrugged. "Size isn't everything you know."

His smirk grew at her statement, his words slipping out on their own. "In some things it makes quite the difference."

Realizing what he said and seeing her eyes grow wide as a blush stained her cheek, he turned and walked away. He had just made it to his desk as the students started coming in, a few at a time. It wasn't long before the class was full and it was time to start.

He had them start working immediately. Forcing himself to ignore her for the rest of the class while working in pairs on a potion they had been going over. The class seemed to drag on for him, but the few times he sneaked glances her way he noticed she looked much better.

At the end of class he noticed that she sped from the room quickly. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed, but he did know he was looking forward to tonight's dreams.

Hermione went about the rest of her day feeling more like her normal self. Or at least her new normal self that everyone saw this year. The potion from Snape chasing all tiredness from her system.

She was sitting down to dinner when the Headmistress stood up calling for silence. She looked around the Great Hall as the students stopped speaking and looked towards her.

"It has come to our attention that there have been students that have had spells placed on them without their knowledge. We have encountered several in fact in the last few days with different spells placed on them. None have been dangerous, mostly they are pranks."

Minerva took a breath as she let this sink in and the rush of chatter from her statement to settle down. "Quiet please. We haven't located the source of said spells, but we have found a solution. We have placed our own counter spells on the door to the Great Hall. If you pass through the doors any spells will be removed."

Again she waited for the chatter to die down from all of the students. "Since most of these hidden spells have been harmless, we are sure that it will removed them without delay. It can't removed intense or complicated spells, so any students who are concerned that they might have something that can't be removed by the door need to go to the hospital wing for scanning."

Professor Snape quickly looked to the one student he knew had been hit with a spell, a spell he himself had placed. He swallowed and silently cursed as he knew it would be removed since it was a simple spell. It looked like Hermione wouldn't be visiting him again in his dreams any time soon.

There was no way to place it again without her knowing, the only reason he had been successful before was due to her tiredness, which he knew she wouldn't be tonight with the potion he had given her earlier. He scowled at the Headmistress as she went on speaking.

"We haven't been able to find out who is placing these spells on the students as of yet, but any student that is caught placing one will be severely punished. Students, ladies specifically, this new spell on the door will removed all spells. Any beauty and glamor spells will be removed as well. I suggest those using any seek more natural methods for what you need."

The Headmistress waved her own wand, activating the door. Everyone saw a swirl of multiple colors shimmer around the frame of the doors before stopping. "The spell removers have been activated. Anyone passing through the doors will now have all spells removed. For the sake of privacy, we added our own glamor to the remover. There will be no flashes or shimmers around the effected student, so no one shall know if you have placed your own secrets spells upon yourself. I personally shall receive a list of all students that had spells removed and what spells they had on them. If I feel the need, I will inform those students personally myself. I personally will schedule time with any student with questions or concerns as well. That is all."

Minerva sat down as the sounds of the students talking flooded the Great Hall. She knew the next few weeks would be busy with the flooded with students seeking answers. She was sure she would receive owls and probably a few howler from irate parents too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews, I loved every single one. Ok, recently updated this chapter too, hope you all like it better. Take Care Everyone and Keep the Reviews coming**. **_

_**Again this isn't being beta'd so you will have to forgive my errors in spelling or grammar. However, after giving this a fresh once over, I've no idea why I haven't given this to my beta yet. lol.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

The next week flowed by very quickly. Hermione was no longer having her dreams, or at least not having them seem so intensely anymore. She still dreamed of a certain potion's professor, but they were different.

No longer did he seem to command her body and will in them. She was more in control of what happened. They weren't always about sex either.

She had gone about the rest of her week with ease. On Friday night her tutoring session had been a bit odd, not the part where Snape was in a bad mood, that was normal, but the fact that he seemed to be pushing her to take her exam. He actually complimented her skill and said she was more than ready for whatever was thrown at her during the test.

It had surprised and confused her so much that she did end up slicing herself during the process of making a new potion. He had snapped at her of course, calling her clumsy and ignorant. Which totally contradicted his earlier compliment. After seeing to it that it wasn't deep he had dismissed her, saying again that it was time for her to take her exams. She would swear he just was tired of her taking over his Friday nights and just wanted her out of his class.

She knew she was ready for the test, in fact she had been for awhile now. She just wasn't ready to drop his class. She liked him, even with his surliness. He was interesting to talk to, on the rare occasions they were able to. Plus, he had been such a focus of her thoughts and dreams lately she found she looked forward to his class.

She had spent her weekend trying to decide if she should indeed test out or not. In the end she decided to go ahead. Not that she wanted to, but because she was pretty sure that if she did it might just stop the dreams and thoughts. If she didn't see him daily, maybe this weird attraction would fade and vanish completely.

So she had gone to him after her class with him that next Monday to let him know she would indeed test out. Seeing him looking quite pleased about it had put her in a sour mood the rest of the day. _He didn't have to seem so damn happy about not having to see me anymore. Bloody stupid git. _He then scheduled her test for that Friday night since they already had the time frame set aside.

She even had her first extra class with the Transfiguration teacher too. He seemed to think she didn't need any extra studies, that she was ready to test out for his class too. It had annoyed her to hear it. _Does everyone want me out their class? Do I annoy everyone that much?_

She had nodded stiffly at Professor McLeoud and had stormed back to her dorm room. She saw he hadn't understood her reason for being upset and she hadn't bothered to explain it either. Besides, she didn't think she was ready yet. She still had trouble with a few things and wasn't about to sit down to do the exam unprepared and get a bad grade.

The rest of her week leading up to her potion's exam, she found herself in the library. Going over every scrap of text she could find within its walls on anything to do with potions and the ingredients for them. She had fallen asleep sitting at a table, her head resting on a book, just about every night.

She didn't know how no one ever found her and woke her up, making her not only go to her own bed, but either docking points or sending her to detention. She always woke up to either Madame Pince shaking her or simply jerking awake as the first rays of morning hit her face. She did notice her robes were always wrapped around her though. Even after she fully remembered taking them off.

She would rush back to her rooms just to shower and grab anything she needed for the day. Any free time had her back in the library with her nose in the books again.

It was now Friday and she was dreading the exam. She wondered if she should tell Professor Snape that she needed a bit more time before testing out. As if reading her mind, he had let her know just after her last class that she was to be in his class by seventy fifty-five or he would give her detention with Filch for a month.

Knowing she had let it slip how much she hated detention with Filch when she was drunk, she had narrowed her eyes and told him through gritted teeth that she would be there in his class that night. She was mentally calling him every vile name she could think of when she told him too.

He had just smirked at her and dismissed her with a wave. His eyes following her as she left still calling him names again. As soon as his door shut behind her, he had chuckled at her. He knew it was wrong to keep peeking into her mind, but it had been due to his peeks that he knew she was thinking of backing out of her test.

He knew she was worked up over it, worried of not making the grade she wanted. He had found her several times in the library fast asleep on top of her books. Filch had come to him a few times and let him know he had found a student sleeping, not knowing what he should do about it. Snape had assured him that he would take care of it.

So he would go to the library and find her indeed sleeping. He had stood there watching her while she slept, wondering what it was about her that had suddenly drawn his attention this year. _Sure she had a surprisingly curvy body that drew one's eye, but what was it about her that makes me soften towards her?_

He had been attracted to women before and not been the least bit kind to them. _So why with this one? Is it because I've know her for so long? Watched her grow from an annoying and not so pretty child into a slightly less annoying and beautiful woman? One who was not only brilliant, but kind and good hearted as well?_

He had shaken his head. Her being kind and good hearted couldn't be the reason. He didn't care about women who were kind or good, but it was the way she looked at him that drew him. No woman had ever looked at him like she did, like she actually cared.

Annoyed at how she affected him or not, he always made sure she was covered with her robes to keep her warm. Shaking his head some nights when he found them off of her and lying on a chair. _Doesn't she know that one of the reasons these robes are apart of the uniform is for warmth in this drafty castle?_

Now, he sat in his office waiting for her to arrive. Since he didn't go to the Great Hall for supper, he called to an elf to bring him a tray. He rarely did it, knowing the Headmistress, like the Headmaster before her, would stop the elves if he indulged in it too much. They both knew he would never join the staff for meals if he didn't have to.

At seven fifty he walked into the classroom, un-warding the door, then going to his own rooms to grab a book. Since he knew no one could get to his rooms without going through his class, he left the wards down. He would be in his classroom until she was done, then he would reset everything once she left, and go to bed.

It wasn't three minutes later that he heard her knock on the dungeon door. He called enter, and as she came in, he saw her nervousness clearly etched in her face. He sighed knowing the young woman was more than prepared, though for some odd reason she was lacking in confidence.

When she sat down at the desk in front row he walked over to her. "Miss Granger, before we begin you need to take a deep breath. You look like you're about to faint and I don't want to have to carry you to the hospital wing."

She cracked a small smile at the thought of him carrying her. "I don't think I'm ready. I thought I was, but I keep forgetting things, simple things."

He sighed again. "Look Miss Granger, I know you are more than prepared for this exam. Where is your infamous Gryffindor courage? If you would just stop worrying and whining you would see that I'm right."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't whining. I merely made a statement of concern."

He smirked at her. "Call it what you will, but it's still boils down to you being silly about this. You know you are ready. Now stop this nonsense and lets begin." He pulled out his wand and warded the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, and added silencing charms so she wouldn't be bothered by outside noise.

She put her things away and he handed her the first part of the test. The written part. He went over to his desk and picked up his book. Sitting down, he opened it up and pretended to read it. He was very good at pretending one thing while doing another. It was what kept him alive during his spy days.

With a silent whisper he was in her head again, merely watching what was in her mind. He saw that she was giving herself a silent pep talk. Telling herself that she was more than capable of getting through the test and getting an O on it. The thought of her rubbing the perfect score in his face for all the times he had insulted her made him smile slightly.

As the time passed, he saw the questions filter in her mind, saw her answers flash just before she wrote them down. So far she was doing very well. If this kept up, she would indeed get a perfect score.

Every so often he saw an image of them flash in her mind, either from one of her dreams or from one of his dreams that he sent her before the spell he'd placed on her ended. She would quickly banish it, but not before shifting in her seat. One of the flashes did distract her and after her letting the memories play out for ten minutes, he sent her a projected image of her opening her exam scores to find she got a T for Troll.

That made her get back to her test after she inhaled sharply at the thought of getting a T. Fighting a chuckle he went back to just seeing her thoughts. He decided that he didn't help her cheat since he didn't feed her any answers, he just gave her a reason to focus again.

She still had the thoughts of them every few questions or so, but they ended very quickly. Once she finished her written section she got up to do the actual potion making part. Since this was her potion's exam, it was also required that the student actually make one. Since it showed they really did know what they were doing and not just cheating or having book only knowledge.

He handed her the envelope containing the potion required. Since the Ministry is who decided what the test was on, they decided the potion too. Each envelope having a name of a different potion, so even the professors and Headmistress didn't know which student got which potion to make for the test.

She opened it up and frowned when she saw what her potion was named inside for the test. She stood staring at it as she searched her mind for the ingredients and proper way of making it. She glanced at Snape, saw he was back to sitting at his desk and was flipping a page in his book. Another thought popping into her mind of what she would like to do with him. She saw his eyes narrowed at whatever he was reading.

With as much as she had been annoyed at him lately, she still oddly found him attractive. She didn't even know what exactly drew her. Maybe it was because he didn't bother trying to disguise how he felt for people. Well, she had never seen his actually show anything but contempt for other people, so maybe that wasn't quite true. _He was nice to you. He's been somewhat nice to you on many occasions. He showed concern and gave you a potion when you had been exhausted. He kept you from being discovered while inebriated. He even let you check out one of his books in his rooms. _Something she doubted he had ever let anyone ever do before.

The thought of his room sent many other thoughts into her head. Thoughts of what she would like to do to him in his rooms that made her quickly look away and blush as heat flooded her body. The image of the poor grade appearing again and making her quickly focus on her potion again.

She went to the supply closet and dug out what she needed. Missing the hungry look Snape tossed her way while her back was turned. He had seen what she wanted to do to him and it hadn't been easy to stop and refocus her.

When she had what she needed, she went back to the table where her cauldron now sat. Snape stood up, and walked over to watch what she was doing. Watching from a distance as she laid out what she needed. Pausing to think before starting. The potion wasn't overly complex, but it wasn't extremely easy either.

He had watched her make this before in his class, but always with a book open to check and make sure she was doing it right. Now it had to be done solely from memory. He'd see her glance his way and get distracted for a few seconds, her cheeks turning a slight pink color. He would swallow while keeping a blank face, but before he would need to remind her to focus, she would do so on her own. Shifting against the table as she worked.

During the final stages, he moved closer to inspect the liquid inside the cauldron. It was simmering and didn't need to be stirred all that often, but she did need to keep an eye on it. He moved around behind her and as he went to look to see the color of it, and he again inadvertently pressed against her back.

With all the thoughts she had been having, not to mention the dreams lately, her body was on fire and needing some kind of release. With his body touching hers, the memories of the dream Ginny interrupted came crashing down on her mind. The things she had felt in the dream was flooding her, including how good he had felt as he was about to slip inside her. Before she realized what she was doing, she turned around and grabbed his collar, pulling him down until his lips met hers.

Snape quickly grabbed her hands, realizing she still was in the middle of her test, and with an incredible about of self control he pulled her away from him before he lost himself in her. His blazing black eyes meeting her own wide and horrified amber ones.

Fighting the need to pull her back against him and kiss her anyway, he spoke, but his voice came out harsher than he meant for it too with his desire. "Miss Granger, I suggest you finish you potion before you ruin it."

She yanked her hands back and quickly went back to work. _Oh god, oh god what did I just do?_ The thought racing through her mind over and over as she watched her potion simmer. Her head was down so she didn't look at him, fearing what she might see on his face.

His face was thunderous as he saw her thoughts. He didn't like what the question implied. It implied doubt, regret, and possibly horror since he had seen it in her eyes. _Did she not like kissing me? I didn't even get kiss her back. It was her own fault that I couldn't return it and there will be hell to pay if she doesn't give me the chance to do so after this bloody test is over._

She stirred the potion, looking calm and collected when she was anything but. _Oh Merlin, why did I do that? How can I face him? He must think I'm an idiot. I can't believe I did that._ The thoughts didn't stop. _His lips had been soft though._

It was that thought that made him stop in his plotting of ghastly deeds to do to her for making him want her, then turning away from him like he'd thought she did. _She likes my lips? _He had never given them much thought before, but they were just regular lips. _Weren't they?_

She stared down at the potion that was starting to change color like it was suppose to. _Why did he have to stop me? I just wanted one kiss. Okay, so I didn't just want one kiss, I wanted more than one. Damn stupid dreams are driving me crazy._

The more she rambled on in her thoughts the more his eyebrows rose at her. _Sweet Merlin, the girl does want me still. About as much as I do her. Incredible. _With a mental smirk he went back to his desk. Sitting down and waiting for what was going to come next.

Hermione finished her potion, breathing a sigh of relief and quickly bottled it. She walked over and set it on his desk, then quickly moved back to her stuff and after grabbing it, she bolted for the door. He watched her running to the door with amusement. Seeing her grab onto it and yank hard at it he smirked, as she glanced back at him.

"Sir, open the door please." Her voice pleading, as her eyes held her humiliation.

"No." He said, his voice silky yet firm.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Look, lets just forget...what happened and open the door."

He cocked his head at her. "Come here, Miss Granger."

She hesitated briefly before slowly walking over to him. She placed her books on the table and stood in front of his desk. He looked at her exam and with a wave of his wand, it and the vial of potion disappeared.

He stood up, walking over until he was in front of her, making her have to look up at him. "Miss Granger with the completion of your exams in my class, pass or fail, you are no longer my student. As a non-student, your display of..."

She bit her lip and interrupted, something she never would have done before. "Look, I'm sorry okay, but I really think we should just forget it. You made it perfectly clear how you felt by ignoring me anyway."

His hands shot out and grabbed her upper arms firmly, his eyes blazing again. "I wasn't ignoring you." He growled out, moments before he pulled her against him and crashed his lips down upon hers. Forcing her to open to him by nipping her lips and making her gasp. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, he explored every crevice inside before gliding his tongue over her own.

He pulled back and looked into her dazed eyes. "I wasn't ignoring you. I just had to let you complete your final exam so you wouldn't be my student. I can't do this to one of my students." He pulled her back to his lips, his hands slipping down around her back and pulling her closer against him.

Once she got over her initial shock, she wrapped her own arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Her own tongue now exploring inside his mouth. When he latched onto it and sucked on it softly she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away again, then taking her hand in his, he pulled her with him as he quickly strode out of his classroom, past his private offices, and into his rooms. Inside, he flicked his wand, warding the outer door leading back to his office and marched her towards his bedroom. He flicked his wand again, placing silencing spells around the walls and door, the lights dimming to a soft glow.

She didn't get much time to look around before he turned her back around and was ravishing her lips again. His hands sliding down her back to cup her buttocks and pull her against him. Letting her feel how much he wanted her through his robes. With a sharp gasp at feeling his hardness, she pulled back.

"Wait." She panted, making him frown at her. "This is going a bit fast, but before we go any farther, I have to tell you something."

"Make it fast." He all but growled, forcing himself to let her speak before he attacked her again.

She swallowed. "I...I don't know exactly what you had in mind with this. I don't know what you expect from me after tonight, but I know what I'd like to happen." She pulled farther away and took a step back. Needing the distance to say what she needed to say.

He waited, knowing he needed to tell her that he didn't expect anything. That this didn't make them an item or couple. This wasn't anything but a release of sexual tension between two consenting adults.

She looked down at the floor, then with a deep calming breath met his eyes that held hunger and curiosity. "I'm not looking for anything permanent. I don't have time to deal with anything other than what this is for me. A shag, hopefully a good shag, but still just a shag. I'm not looking for love or a boyfriend that requires more attention and focus that I can't give right now. If that isn't okay with you, then I should just leave now."

He stared down at her, surprised at hearing this from her. He knew she had commented about it once to the Weasley girl, but he didn't really believe she meant it. "So this is a one night stand type thing for you?" Still somewhat curious.

She frowned. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it, I just can't give a relationship a real shot right now."

He nodded. "That works for me too. I don't much care for relationships, but I don't want just a quick shag either."

She smiled softly at him. "So what do you suggest then?" Taking a step towards him, and seeing the flash of heat in his eyes.

"I suggest we see how...compatible we are, then if we're both satisfied, then we keep this simple and easy. We both have certain needs, so we can fulfill those needs with each other. You can come to me when the need arises, and I can do the same." He had a certain need rising as they spoke.

She grinned at him. "Works for me." She reached for him, but he stopped her making her frown.

"One more thing. I don't share. From tonight until we decide to part ways, I don't want you sleeping with anyone else. I'll of course give you the same courtesy and not be with anyone else either. Agreed?" His eyes glinted as he spoke.

She thought for a full three seconds, then nodded just before he snagged her around the waist and crushed her mouth to his. His hands flying down the buttons of her robe and peeling it off of her. Letting it hit the ground, but not before she snagged her wand and dropped it on the bed so it would be close by. He found her wearing her uniform still, and didn't even stop to inspect it, he only wanted her out of it. His fingers quickly slid the buttons from their holes and pulled it from her, dropping in onto her robe.

He stared at her pale blue lace bra that covered her round and lush breasts. They were much better in person than in their dreams, obviously she didn't realize just how nice they were. They were fuller, their roundness more pronounced, and he'd almost bet they were softer than she thought they were too.

His eyes found hers as his hands came up to cup and squeeze them through the pale lace. He felt her shiver and smirked before reaching down and disposing of her pleated skirt as well. When she stood only wearing her light blue lace and sandals, he led her towards the bed.

She stopped him though, her hands going to the buttons on his robes and pulling it off of him, leaving him in his black slacks and silky white button down shirt. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, but he stopped her. Not ready for her to see his scars. At her frown he leaned in and kissed her again, hoping to distract her until he was ready.

She kicked off her sandals and before she could reach for him again, he pushed her onto the bed. Following her down and ravishing her mouth and neck. His hands gliding down her soft creamy skin as she arched into him.

He unclasped and removed her bra, taking a moment to appreciate the pretty pink nipples against the golden flesh surrounding them. His fingers finding one pert nipple and teasing it until it pouted. His mouth trailing around the golden skin before taking in a dusky rose colored nub.

Her back arched as he sucked on the tender flesh, his hand cupping and squeezing the breast he was currently giving his full attention to. She moaned as his teeth nipped at the bud before soothing it with his tongue. His hands now finding the other neglected one to pay tribute to.

She wanted to feel his skin against hers, but he still refused to let her strip his clothes from him. Another moan escaped her as his mouth found her other pouting nipple and teased it before fulling taking it into his mouth and sucking on it just like he had the other.

His hands slipped down her body, stroking her belly before finding the hem of her knickers. Stripping them from her before she could even blink, he quickly moved down to her silken folds. Teasing the sensitive button and making her writhe underneath him.

Her breaths coming in shallow gasps as he sent her crashing down over the first peak, and not giving her a chance to recover as he continued his ministrations to her. His mouth moving back up her neck, nipping the flesh as he went and finding her lips once again.

He slipped two fingers inside her, feeling her tense around him, then slowly moving them inside her. Curling his fingers over and over as he moved in and out, then finding that sweet spot, he made her gasp as another sharp wave hit her.

He tore his lips from hers and trailed his tongue down her shuddering body, settling himself so he could lean in and taste her. She arched up off the bed as his tongue touched her, her hands digging into his black silk sheets as he licked, nipped, and sucked at her, his hands digging into her creamy thighs to help hold her still. She moaned as his tongued slid around her button, working her into a frenzy, then she screamed as her body peaked again. He lapped up every drop from her release.

She leaned up on her elbows, catching him before he descended down to taste her again. "No more torture please. I need you inside me. Please Severus, its been so long..." She trailed off, fighting a blush. Embarrassed by the strength of her own desires for the dark man between her thighs.

It was her words and how she said his name that made him nod. His name on her lips sounded like a caress and sent goosebumps down his flesh. He quickly grabbed his wand and with a quickly muttered spell was naked and slithering up her.

Settling between her spread thighs, he waited until her eyes met his. His hands slipping under her hips, he lifted her and slowly slid inside her. Hissing as she closed around him. _Sweet Merlin, she's so tight. _Was his only thought before his mind went blank with the pleasure of finally being inside her.

She gasped as he filled her, she had never been with anyone as big as he was. Never before felt that deep stretching he was causing, making her wonder if he was going to split her in two. She winced a bit when he was fully buried inside her. Her walls tightening even more as she waited for the pain to ease.

He took a moment, forced himself to wait, to let her adjust to him. He had felt her tense around him as he slowly buried himself to the hilt inside her. She was so small and tight around him, he knew he had hurt her a bit and was sorry for it. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't help his size.

When she relaxed around him, her eyes opened again and met his, she gave him a small smile that let him know she was ready. He slowly withdrew from her, fighting the desire to just slam into her like he wanted to. Instead he kept his pace slow, trying to give her a chance to fully get used to him.

When she arched into him, raised her legs to wrap around his hips, he increased his pace a bit. His teeth clenched with how good she felt around him. He hadn't been with a woman this small in a very long time and it took everything he had to keep from exploding inside her.

She was amazed at wonderful it felt, she had never felt anything like this before. Her body responding to him like it never had to anyone before. She started matching him thrust for thrust, urging him on to move faster and deeper inside her. It was her whispered plea for more that made him snap.

He slammed into her, making her cry out and dig her nails into his shoulders. He pulled back, only to slam into her again, this time rotating his hips just enough to make her cry out even louder. She held on as he rode her hard, his hips rocking hard and fast against her own.

She felt a tightening in her stomach, which was new for her, she hadn't ever felt this intense pleasure before. Her moans getting louder in the room, echoing off the walls as the tightening increased. Muscles she didn't know she had or knew how to use were starting to clench around him on their own, making him groan in pleasure.

She screamed as she exploded, lights flashing across her eyes in her bliss as her nails raked down his back. He hissed, his eyes closing against the slight plain, which as she clamped down on him while he still pumped in and out of her only intensified his pleasures. He wanted to hear her scream again before he loss control, but with how tight she was and how good it felt to have her walls pulsing around him he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

He opened his eyes and quickly pulled out of her, making her cry out for him to come back. With a smirk, he flipped her onto her belly and brought her up onto her knees. While her muscles were still spazzing from her orgasm, he buried himself in her hot center again, making her gasp when he hit her cervix. His fingers flexed on her hips as he ground his teeth together while each spasm seemed to milk him and pull him just a bit deeper.

He continued his deep, hard pumps, this new angle making him brush her sweet spot again. She gasped as he brushed it. He shifted just a bit, and instead of brushing it, he was now hitting it directly. Her gasps becoming cries that started to get louder and harsher with each time he hit it, making her inner muscles tighten even more.

He couldn't take any more, his fingers digging into her, his hips moved like well oiled pistons against hers, his loins slapping against her soft buttocks. She was gasping for air, as another hard wave washed over her making her scream his name, as he exploded deep inside her. His own release tearing a harsh groan from his lips.

They both collapsed on the bed. She was shaking from the intensity of her release, and he was panting from his. Never before he had anything close to being that good in his life. He knew he had to be careful with her or he might just lose himself in her sweet body.

A/N: Finally we get to some hot sweaty sex. Is there really any other kind? More coming soon. Please read and review. I must go take a cold shower. Laters all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** So I'm glad to see everyone liked the previous chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing my story after every chapter. I'm having so much fun reading them. _

_Take Care and remember, this still hasn't been beta'd. Though I have updated this chapter too. _

**_Disclaimer, since its been a while since I posted one: I do own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I only write this for fun, for free, and cause I need an outlet for my perviness. Lol_**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

He attacked her several times that night, each time a bit more intense than the last. As they lay recovering from the latest encounter, she shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, surprising him once again. He hadn't ever had a woman want to cuddle with him after sex, and he wasn't sure how he felt about her doing it either. But not having the energy to argue about it, he left it alone for now.

She was panting, needing air, but she spoke anyway. "Wow."

He smirked, feeling more than a bit of pride at her statement. "Told you it would last more than three minutes."

She froze. She remembered saying that in her dream, but _did I say it tonight?_ She tried to remember, but her brain was too full of mush from her orgasms to really recall. She had to have said it tonight. _How else would he have known about it?_ She relaxed against him again figuring she did say it and just didn't remember.

He felt her freeze and mentally cursed. He knew he was recalling her statement from her dreams with him. He sighed in relief when she relaxed again, hoping she didn't figure out that she hadn't said it again tonight.

She sat up on her elbow, looking down at him and making him realize she would be able to see all of his scars. So far he had kept them both too busy for her to really look at him yet. He reached for his wand and dimmed the lights even more so she couldn't make them out. She frowned at him, but didn't comment about the lights.

"So Professor, how exactly is this going to work?" She asked with a coy smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, for one thing, I'm not your professor any longer. When we are alone you may call me by my name. Second, Hermione..." She smiled at his use of her name, liking how he said it. "I think we will just have to play it by ear. Not everything has to be carefully mapped out. Though we may want to use a bit of discretion right now."

When she frowned and narrowed her eyes he sighed. "I only mean that some of the other staff may not take it well that we are now sleeping together. It might start a problem and get them wondering how long it had been going on, and some might think that we started this much sooner than we should have." He still didn't like to explain himself, but he felt she deserved an explanation on this one thing.

She thought it over before nodding. "Okay then. Though, they can't accuse you of favoritism since you are usually harder on Gryffindor students than any other."

He smirked, thinking of all the times he had let her off easy these last few months. Let her get away with things he normally would have nailed other students on. She obviously had no idea about it either. "Be that as it may, lets keep this between you and I for the time being."

She nodded and stretched, the silk sheets molding to her as she moved. His eyes on her lovely body as she did so, feeling a twitch down south. He couldn't believe he was wanting her again so soon. He didn't think he even had the energy it would take to shag her again. But it would certainly be worth the exhaustion later if he did take her once more.

She sat up completely, letting the black silk sheet pool at her waist, not the least bit concerned over her nakedness. He envied her that. Her body was beautiful and perfect. No blemishes, no scars like he had covering his chest, back, and legs. Some so deep they weren't just a faint line, but an ugly puckered mess.

She smiled over at him. "Its too bad I wont be in your class any longer." When he frowned and raised an eyebrow at her, her smile grew. "Think of the fun we could have if I purposely got detention in your class."

He laughed at her, making her pause since she didn't think she ever heard a genuine laugh from him before. "But then we would not be able to have too much fun since I would again be your professor. The rules are very clear. No dating or sleeping with our students."

She smirked at him. "Oh well. I could still pretend I'm in detention and come to your class anyway. I'm sure you could find something for me do for a few hours."

His eyes started to heat at the different thoughts of what he could do to her while in his class. "I'm sure I could indeed."

She laughed and threw back the covers, standing up and stretching again. He frowned at her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

He hesitated. Hating that he couldn't hide his scared body from her and hating that he cared so much about it. He couldn't hide their ugliness in the bathroom. The lights were too bright. She would get suspicious if he kept dimming the lights.

She saw his hesitation and didn't understand. Then she knew, it just clicked in her suddenly. She cursed her slow brain sometimes for not thinking as fast as it needed to some times. She knelt on the bed again. Cupping his cheek and seeing the surprise in his eyes at her tenderness. Just a shag or not, she was still who she was, and who she was couldn't stand seeing others suffer.

"Severus, I know about your scars." He pulled away, but she caught his face again in her hands. "I wont turn from away you if that's what you're worried about."

He did jerk away this time, his eyes full of anger. "I'm not worried. I don't need your pity either."

Her own eyes filled with anger. "I'm not giving you pity. It's called caring and understanding."

He gave a harsh laugh, grabbing his black silk boxers and pulling them on. Reaching for his robe too, wanting to hide his hideous body from her. He could put a glamor over his dark mark, but he couldn't hide his scars. There were too many of them.

"It's your silly Gryffindor nature is what it is. You don't have to take on the underdog in everything, Hermione. You don't have to lie to me either. I know what I am and I'm okay with it." He wasn't but she didn't have to know that.

She glared at him for several minutes. "My silly Gryffindor nature is what makes me who I am. If you don't like who I am, then why am I even here? Why would you want me if you don't like me?"

He forced a shrug. "Have you looked in a mirror?" He asked, hating the words that came out of his mouth but needing something to stop her from pitying him.

She gasped, feeling like he had just slapped her. _That I all I am to him? A body? A vessel? _Sure she didn't want a relationship, but she just didn't hop into bed with a guy that didn't at least like her. Or maybe she had done just that.

She looked at him silently. Kicking herself mentally for not understanding sooner that a warm and willing body was all she was. She raised her chin, and climbed off the bed as he took a step back before he stopped and stood his ground. But it was the stepping back that made her pause. _Why would he back away from me?_

She cocked her head and looked at him. He was staring at her, his eyes full of anger, his usual sneer in place, but there was something else in his eyes. She saw a sliver of fear and shame in his eyes. She swallowed, her brain racing for away to stop this battle and come to a solution.

"You know I have looked in a mirror, and I know what I see everyday. I don't know why you would think me looking in a mirror would explain anything to me. You've seen me naked so you have to know it too. I'm not perfect by any means."

When his eyes grew wide in shock at her statement she went on. "I'm too curvy. My boobs are too big, my hips are too round, my skin isn't that soft, my hair is always a mess, my eyes are uneven, my lips too wide, and my nose is a bit crooked. What is there to like?" She didn't believe all of this, but he didn't know that.

His mouth parted in shock more at each new feature she pointed out that she hated. He didn't know what she was talking about either. "Are you insane? You're gorgeous." The words out before he could stop them.

She gave him a soft smile. "Well, at least someone thinks so. My point is no one likes what they look like. You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars, you earned them. They're not some flaw in you. It shows how courageous you really are. You took the punishment from a sick and twisted individual and instead of turning on us to save yourself, you took every slice, every ounce of pain and bared it. I personally am ashamed I didn't even up with more visible scars. Maybe if I had done more to help during the war I would have." Her eyes dropping to the floor as own demons filtered in before she shook them away and met his eyes again.

He frowned at her, not understanding why she was telling him all of this, but he did feel a bit bad for saying that he only wanted her body. If he only wanted a body, he could have found a willing one on more than one occasion. Sure he liked her body, but he liked her mind, and her spirit. It was the whole package he hadn't been able to resist.

He did something that he couldn't remember ever having done before. "I'm sorry." The words so rare that Hermione couldn't help the surprise at hearing them from showing, before he went on. "I shouldn't have implied it was just how you looked."

Shaking away her shock, she instead gave him a smile and walked over to him, seeing the suspicion starting to form in his eyes once again as she did so. "So are you going to take a shower with me or not? I could use someone to help me wash my back."

He stared down at her, his black eyes piercing hers. She didn't know he peeked into her thoughts, and only saw that she did want him to join her. She didn't want to humiliate him, instead she wanted...what he saw made his body start to heat. What she wanted was very naughty indeed. He wasn't sure they'd end up clean at all with what exactly she had in mind.

Giving her more faith than he ever had anyone else before, he flicked his wand and brought the lights to their full brightness. He reached for the belt of his robe when she stopped him with her hand on his, making him frown. Did_ she change her mind? _He wondered, his eyes narrowing a tad.

She looked up at him. "I have to warn you, if you do let me see all of you, you can't get angry if I show sympathy for what was done to you. It's who I am, and its not pity. Its sadness that any human being had to go through the pain I know you did. It's anger too that a sick and twisted bastard could be so cruel to do that to anyone."

He saw the truth of her words in her eyes and believed her when she said it wasn't pity. He braced himself and dropped his robe. His chest a mess of discolored lines and slices. She gasped at what she saw, her eyes filling with tears. She wasn't upset by fresh marks from her nails on his skin, it was the old ones that upset her. He gritted his teeth against the need to yell and rage at her. To cover up and kick her out.

She saw the scars on his neck from the attack from Nagini. They were so long and jagged, that she didn't know how he survived such a brutal attack, but she was glad he did.

She reached out a tentative hand and made him turn with her hands on his shoulders. Seeing that his back was worse made her gasp again. Not from seeing the evidence of her passion, the long claw marks she had left behind there too. It was the horrible pain he had suffered in the past.

These were not just thin slashes. Some of these criss-crossed like from a whip, and a few were puckered circles. The circles looking like he had been stabbed with a hot poker or something. Some were small and thin, others long and wide, like whole strips of flesh had been ripped off.

He stood there gritting his teeth harder, waiting for her to run in disgust. He was surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and press kisses to some of the more ugly ones. He didn't know how to respond to it. He wasn't used to gentleness or tenderness directed at him.

She held him for a moment, expecting him to snap at her or worse. Then, when he didn't, she turned him gently and slipped her arms around his neck. Seeing his confusion in his eyes, made her heart ache for him. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He felt something ease inside him, he wasn't sure what it was though. Not knowing what else to do, he held her as she continued to kiss him delicately, her tongue gliding against his own, just as gently. Her hands caressing each discolored mark she could reach, as she placed kisses on his neck where he had been attacked too.

He realized she was accepting him, accepting his ugliness and showing him that she wasn't turning from him. That he didn't disgust her. He pulled her lips back to his and deepened the kiss, his relief so great, it renewed his passion for her.

He picked her up and carried her into the shower. If she wanted to take one with him, then he would take one with her. He still didn't think they would end up very clean, but at his point he didn't care. He hadn't ever showered with a woman before, so he figured this might be an enlightening experience for him.

Setting her on her feet, he turned on the spray and after it was warm enough they both stepped inside. His arms pulled her against him as his mouth found hers again. His hands sliding down her body, still marveling at her words at how she wasn't perfect. If she wasn't perfect, then he didn't know what perfect was then. He didn't need perfect if it wasn't her.

When she pulled her lips from his, she smiled at him and went about washing herself. He watched her hands glide over her body and found it oddly erotic to see. He had never thought that seeing anyone get clean was sexy before. But then again, it could have something to do with the fact that her hands were moving slowly over her skin. Or the fact that she was paying extra attention to her breast. Or the fact that she was watching him closely as she slid her soapy hands all around herself, a smile still flirting about her lips.

What he found even more erotic was after she rinsed the soap from herself, she reached out and started to wash him. Again, her hands were slow, more caressing, than actually washing. She slid her hands down his toned abdomen, and he sucked in a sharp breath when her hands closed around him.

Her eyes on his as her hands were sliding up and down his length, her grip firm, but not abusing. Her hands glided around to cup his sack, her fingers dancing all around them as well.

She pulled him under the spray so the water would rinse the soap away, before with a sexy and mischievous grin, she slid down to her knees to wash his legs. When she leaned forward and took him into her mouth, he hissed out a breath, while his hands fisted in her hair as she moved her mouth over him again and again.

His breaths coming out in sharp pants, as her tongue glided over him even as she continued drawing him in and out of her mouth, her hands cupping his buttocks as she moved. His gasps exciting her more than she had expected, since she had never done this before, though she had fully read about it. Read all about how to properly do it and how to give the most pleasure while doing it.

Not sure if he could take much more, he pulled her up roughly. Slamming her against the wall, she squeaked in shock as he wrapped her legs around his hips and buried himself in her. She gasped at his length and girth again, but at least there wasn't any pain this time.

He didn't give her a chance to adjust like before, instead he just pounded into her. His thrusts hard and deep as she moaned and held on. Her position not allowing her much room to shift or maneuver with him.

He reached a hand down and found her between her folds, the combination of his pounding thrusts and his fingers sending her over the edge as she screamed out her release. Her nails digging in once again, but he didn't even care. All he knew was that he needed to keep up his strokes, he needed to find his release, and he needed to hear her scream again. He wanted her to have as much pleasure as she was giving him.

He increased his pace, the water washing over his back as he moved, and her back slapping the wall with each thrust. He knew she would end up with a few bruises and made a mental note to make a salve for it. As her moans picked up again with each hard grind of his hips against her, he felt the beginnings of his own release.

His mouth latching onto her neck and sucking on it like he found she liked in their dreams, he felt her clamp down on him as she screamed his name again. The force of her orgasm making him find his own release. He slammed into a final time as he exploded inside her, a growl in his throat as the intense pleasure bathed him. Locking his now rubbery legs so he wouldn't drop her, he leaned against her as the wall now held them both up.

Both were panting, though he felt her shaking just a bit. Concerned he hurt her, but still not able to speak yet, he held her just a bit tighter. It took him a few moments to find his voice. "Are you alright?" He asked, his silky voice sending a shiver down her, which made him twitch inside her.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. Just a bit tired now."

He smiled against her hair. "Do you think you can stand?" Willing to hold her until she was, not even realizing that this was another new thing for him. He didn't even really think about it, he just did it.

At her nod, he pulled out of her and slowly let her legs slide down until they touched the floor of the shower. He continued to hold her until she seemed steady, then reluctantly pulled away. He watched as she let the water pour over her, rinsing the residue of their passion away.

When she was clean, she gave him a quick kiss and stepped from the shower. Calling for her wand and saying a drying spell. He smirked, after his own final rinse under the water, he stepped out after turning off the water, his feet barely touching the floor as she shot him with a drying spell too.

He took her hand, another first for him really, he didn't hold hands, and led her back into the bedroom. He handed her one of his robes, which swallowed her until he whipped out his wand and used a spell to shrink it to fit her. Pulling a robe on himself too.

She gave him a small smile in thanks and walked into his main living room. He followed and saw her stop and glance at his book collection. She walked over the shelf holding his multitude of books and started to look at all the titles again. He saw her look of excitement over a few.

With another uncharacteristic twist he spoke. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to read one or two of them. Of course I would ask that they stay here while you read them. I would hate for one to get lost or ruined by accident while you were in your remaining classes."

Her surprised look made him frown, realizing what he had just said. When he shrugged, she grinned at him. "I believe I can live with reading them here. Though it could mean I would here a bit more than you might want me to be."

He gave a great sigh, hoping it showed his annoyance at the thought. "I guess I'll have to live it." Though the thought of her being here on a regular basis was kind of nice. He grabbed the book he had been reading lately, going to sit down on his long couch.

She bit her cheek to keep from laughing. He must not realize that he didn't look all that put out at the thought her around more. "I'd appreciate the tolerance. If I'm in the way or here to much just tell me. I won't be offended." She carefully slid out one of the books. Running her fingers over the title gently before she stood up.

He had expected her to sit on the opposite side of the couch or in one of the chairs in his room, but she didn't. She sat down on the floor between his legs and leaned back against him. He frowned down at her head, not understanding why she'd sit on the floor. So he asked.

She grinned at him. "If I get too comfortable, I might fall asleep. Besides, I'm used to sitting on the floor. I always do it in my common room since the couch in usually taken. Plus, it makes doing homework easier when sitting on floor and using the coffee table."

She opened the book and started reading. Excited that she even was able to see an actually copy, let alone be allowed read it. She was happily engrossed in her book, so she missed seeing him staring at her perplexed. He still didn't understand why she was sitting against him though. _I have plenty of floor space, why is she leaning against me?_

He watched her for a bit, watching as she shifted and leaned a bit more against him, totally caught up in what she was reading. He had read that book and knew why he had been excited, but it wasn't a normal topic so he didn't understand her excitement over it. It wasn't anything they studied here at school.

She rested her hand against his bare leg, her fingers stroking the skin, tracing the raised scars absently. He realized she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Her touching him like that was just some weird quirk of hers. He tried to focus on his own book, but kept getting distracted by her. She would move, or sigh, or even make an odd humming noise. He was surprised all the noise and movement didn't really bother him.

Eventually he was able to read, even with all the things she did. Almost as if he got use to them. Hearing her yawn after awhile he glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was almost three in the morning. He saw her sit up and stretch, before she stood and placed the book back in its place carefully.

She walked into his bedroom and came back out a few minutes later dressed. He hadn't given much thought to if she would stay or not, but seeing her dressed meant she was intending on leaving.

She glanced at him and saw him looking back at her so she smiled softly. "I figure the only way to keep this discrete would be to go back to my dorm room. Otherwise someone will eventually notice I'm not there."

He stood up, knowing he would have to unward the doors for her. He flicked his wand and removed the one on his private quarters. Walking with her past his office and into the classroom. She picked up her things from the table she had sat them on several hours ago, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Saying she would try to find time to stop by again soon.

With a flick of his wrist the wards on the dungeon doors were removed. She gave him a small wave before disappearing out the door. He stood there for a long time staring at the closed door. Worried that the things he had been concerned about earlier, thinking he needed to be careful with her, might just be a bit too late to stop. She might just have found a place inside him already. He wasn't happy about it either, but he didn't know how to stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you everyone who is still reading and reviewing. Thank you also for those still adding me to their alerts and faves. I'm so glad everyone is loving my story._

_Please keep in mind that this still is not being Beta'd so I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. again too, I'm sorry for any errors in procedures or time lines. I'm writing this for fun, not to be exact. Take Care Everyone and Keep the Reviews Coming.  
_

**Chapter 9**

The next three weeks passed her by and she was very busy. She was studying for her transfiguration class and getting tutored every Wednesday and she still knew she wasn't ready. No matter what her professor tried to say. She didn't understand why he was rushing her.

_Did he just want her out of his class?_ She had tried asking him and he had assured her that this wasn't the case. He was just sure she would do fine on the test. Well fine wasn't okay with her. She wanted to get an O or at the very least and E on it.

To top it off Ginny was keeping her busy constantly too. She was finding it harder to find any time for herself. Ginny was still worried over what she was going to do about Harry and the kiss she'd shared with some other boy.

Giiny had talked about the whole thing so much Hermione was ready to tear her hair out. Her answers to Ginny never changed. The girl needed to talk to Harry about it. But this didn't stop Ginny from talking about incessantly.

She hadn't been able to get by to Snape's class more than twice and it was seriously bugging her. She wanted to see him, she wanted to sleep with him since he was an excellent lover, she wanted to sit and read with him like their first night together.

The first time she had gotten over there was the next day. After a very long shower to ease her discomfort from the night before, and after stopping by to she Madame Pomfrey. She had told the medi-witch that she had fallen, landing a bit awkward on a hard stone, basically racking herself like a man might do. Now she was very sore and wondered if there was anything she could take to ease the pain.

Pomfrey had clucked her tongue, saying Hermione needed to be more careful. Asked if she needed that area looked at, and Hermione had quickly said no that she already had. Knowing if she was examined it would show the recent sexual activity, proving that Hermione had lied, and opening a door to questions she couldn't answer. So Madame Pompfrey gave her a small healing potion, giving her too a vial of mild pain potion in case she needed it later.

Feeling much better after the healing potion, she had knocked on his classroom, and hearing him call for her to enter she had done so. He had seemed surprised to see her and it hadn't taken long before they were warding the door to his class and private rooms, putting up silencing spells along the way as he all but carried her to his private chambers while ravishing her lips and neck. She had needed that mild pain potion after she had left again. He was very enthusiastic in bed, and her body wasn't used to him yet so she had been a bit sore again.

She had realize they hadn't used any protection the first night, so she had kept her fingers crossed as she checked her calendar and sighed in relief when she found that it was too soon to worry anything. So before knocking she had placed a contraceptive spell. Which ended up being a good thing since he didn't give her time to do so after she walked inside.

They had spent the day having sex and reading again, flip floping back and forth between the two. It had been a great day for her. They had taken all their meals in his room too. Luckily the elves were keen on keeping all of Hogwarts secrets, so swore not to tell a soul about Hermione being in Snape's room, wearing his robe again.

The only other time had been a over two weeks ago. He had seemed annoyed at her absence until she explained that she had been swamped with studying and Ginny. Then knowing that she hadn't stayed away on purpose he had relaxed about it.

Again he didn't give her much time to do anything before he was attacking her body. Luckily she was able to place the contraceptive spell as he pulled off his own clothes. Glad he hadn't used magic to remove them, since it gave her a few moments to do what she needed to.

Now she was once again, sitting in class thinking about how much she wanted to find time to get by to see him. She always saw him at meals, but it wasn't the same thing. Both ignoring the other as to not arouse suspicion.

The class finally dismissed. She had a bit of free time since she no longer had Herbology. The rest of the students were walking as fast as they could or running to keep from being late, so she thought about going up to the owlery and sending a very long letter to Harry letting him know she was angry at him for not writing to her or Ginny.

She was dodging a first year student that almost collided with her, and after he had run past she started to move on when a had shot out and grabbed her. She bit back a scream as she was pulled into a shadowed niche in the corridor and found herself pressed against the one person she had been wanting to see.

Before she could even catch her breath from her fright, he was pressing his lips against hers. His hands cupping her bottom and pulling her tightly against him, where she felt his arousal thru his robes. Her arms came around his neck and she buried her fingers in his silky black hair.

When he finally released her, she was breathless again, but smiling. "This is a very nice surprise. I always wondered what these tiny spaces were for."

He chuckled. "I doubt they were intended for this purpose, though I'm sure several students over the years have taken advantage of them like this. Why has it been so long since you've come down to see me?"

She smiled. "Same thing as always. Studying and Ginny. I think I might strangle her if she mentions her doubts about Harry one more time. I've been trying to find time to come down to see you. I was hoping to slip away tonight."

She leaned up to kiss him again but paused for a second before puling back and frowning. "Bloody hell, I forgot today is Wednesday. I have a late night tutoring with Professor McLeoud. I might just strangle him too."

Snape frowned at her. "Why would you strangle him?" Agitated that once again he wouldn't get her alone.

She shrugged. "I don't understand him. He keeps trying to tell me I'm ready to test out, but I know I'm not. I asked if he just wanted to get rid of me and he swears that isn't the case. I don't know why he'd keep pushing it, if not to get me out of his class."

Snape's frown grew. He knew why the transfiguration teacher wanted her out of his class. _Bloody git is trying to do what I'm doing. _Get Hermione to stop being his student to be with her_._ He saw her frowning at him and shook himself.

"If you're not ready don't let him bully you. Show some of that Gryffindor back bone." He hadn't mean for it to come out in a growl, but he was angry at McLeod.

She stiffened in his arms, making him curse at his harshness with her. "I'm not going to let him bully me, I keep telling him, but he won't drop it. I've been taking any free time I have to study just so I can stop hearing him push me about it."

He sighed. "You could always tell him that you're going to drop his tutoring classes and study on your own if he wont leave it be." She started laughing, which made him stiffen and frown at her.

"Sure, tell my professor that he's being an ass so I don't want any extra lessons. I'm sure that would go over real well. Assuming I don't get detention for being rude. Though the look on his face might be worth it. He really is being an ass so it's not like I'd be lying to him about it." Realizing she wasn't laughing at him, but about the situation he relaxed again.

"You could always request your detention with me. I would be very strict in your punishment." Trying to look fierce but ruining it by smirking and letting his eyes show his desire for her.

She laughed softly again, then pulled him down to kiss him before pulling back. "When is your next class?"

"About an hour, why?" He asked.

She smirked at him. "I have about an hour or two to kill too. I wonder what we could both do to kill an hour." She said, tapping her chin while pretending to think about it.

He looked down the hallway, then pulled her out of their hiding spot and walked quickly down to his dungeon. Glancing around to make sure the coast was still clear. He barley closed the door, when he reached for her, but she backed away.

She motioned to the door, so he put up wards and silencing spells as she quickly whispered her own spells. A contraceptive one and a transfiguration one. The second one was a surprise for him to find.

He turned back to her but again she stepped away from him, making him frown at her. She slowly walked backwards away from him, while unbuttoning her robes. His frown of annoyance was quickly replace by a look of curiosity. Then realizing what she was doing, a small smile graced his lips.

She dropped her robe, and started started to inch her way backwards again. Pausing to place a foot on a chair next to her and slowing taking off her shoe and sock. Bent over to do so, he saw the curve of her jean clad bottom peek out from under her t-shirt.

She dropped the shoe and sock on the floor and walked a bit farther back to repeat her earlier action with her other foot. Bending over just enough to give him a tantalizing view of her bottom again, just a small peek before dropping the items to the ground again.

With a smile she reached and went to unbutton her jeans. Wiggling out of them and letting them drop as she stepped out of them. She continued to walk backwards, her eyes on his which were quickly heating up as they raked over her bare legs. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt which came down over the tops of her thighs, but decided to let it stay for now.

She made her way back until she bumped into his desk. Seeing he was still standing with his back against the door to the class, she smirked and held out a hand, crooking her finger at him to come to her.

He smirked at her and strode towards her, pulling out his wand and with a flick his own clothes were gone. He stopped in front of her wearing only his black silk boxers. When he reached for her, she put out her hand to stop him once again. Before he could react, she slowly reached down, her eyes on his and slowly pulled up her t-shirt.

Revealing what she had hidden underneath, and making him inhale sharply. She pulled off the shirt and tossed it behind her as her eyes met his. They were as black as always, but they were blazing with the passion he had simmering in him. His eyes taking in the green and silver trimmed bra and knickers she was wearing underneath.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, do you like what you see?" She asked, her voice husky with the passion now shooting thru her at seeing his response to her choice of lingerie.

He dragged his eyes away from the green and silver lace and brought them up to hers. "I wasn't aware Gryffindor's even owned anything in Slytherin colors." His hands starting to shake with his need to touch her.

She smirked at him. "We don't, though I might just have to fix that. Its amazing what a good transfiguration spell can do."

He reached out and drew a single finger down her neck, across one breast and around the green lace, passed her belly, to play with the hem of her knickers before going behind her to trace her bottom. His eyes glinted as he met bare skin. His hands reaching out to cup her bottom, finding it completely bare, so he spun her around to get a look at what was holding the material up. Seeing it was nothing more than a thin bit of green material just at the crack of her bottom, he felt all the blood surge to his already swollen member.

He turned her back. "I think you might be right about needing to work on your transfiguration spells, it looks like you're missing some material to your knickers."

She smirked at him again, seeing the bulge in his boxers and knowing he liked what he saw. "Oh no, I did the spell right. That is how they're suppose to be. It's called a thong."

He frowned slightly. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's the point if you're bare anyway?"

She giggled, making his eyes jump to hers and narrow slightly. "I would have asked the same thing until I saw how much you liked them. So I think the point is to help make sure I don't end up wearing them for very long." She slipped her arms around his neck.

He again had thought she was laughing at him. But he figured she had a point. Seeing them just made him want to rip the from her. "Well, then lets make sure I don't miss the point." He slipped his hand down her waist, and grabbing the thin strap behind her with both hands, he gave it a hard tug and snapped it.

She gasped, and he snapped the remaining side straps too. Giving them a toss behind him. With a smirk, he ran his finger over the strap of her bra. "Does this have the same point to it?"

Before she could answer he snapped both straps, as well as the delicate and tiny strap holding the cups together. "There we go. Point taken." He said as she looked in amusement at the small scraps of lace now on the floor at her feet where he dropped the final piece.

His smirk faded as he took in her naked form standing against his desk. He remembered having many fantasies with her involving his desk, and decided he just might have to let them play out now that she was naked here in front of it.

Later on, he groaned from his release as he spilled inside her, was when he heard the first knock at his class door. Both panting so much they almost didn't hear it. He had put up one way silencing spells, that way he could hear if someone knocked but no one could hear a peep from inside. Which was a good thing considering how much Hermione had been moaning and screaming just a few moments before.

He gave a soft curse at the intrusion as his fingers eased their hold on her hips. He hadn't realized it had been anywhere close to an hour yet. She had heard the knock, and was trying to get out from under him. The desk was pressing into her belly too hard since he had all of his weight against her while she was bent over it. He pulled out and stepped away from her, watching as she quickly gathered up the clothes she had dropped with her little strip tease act.

She pulled her jeans on over her bare skin since he had torn her underclothes. Pulling her shirt on that she had grabbed first behind his desk Then yanking if off after realizing it was on inside out. Putting it on right, she sat down at a desk and pulled on her shoes and socks.

She glanced his way to find him fully dressed, leaning against the same desk he had pinned her to almost forty minutes ago. She saw his smirk, and was about to ask how he dressed so fast when she spied his wand.

She glared at him. "You could have put my clothes back on with a flick of your wand too."

He smirked at her. "I know, but it was much more entertaining watching you scramble into them." He held out the torn bra to her, which she stuffed into her pocket.

She started to storm off annoyed at him, but he snagged her hand and pulled her roughly against him. Crushing her lips to his, and making her whimper softly as she melted against him. His tongue dancing with hers briefly before he eased her away.

"Try not to stay away so long next time." He said softly, brushing a curl away from her face.

She smiled at him, her anger at him gone. "I'll try to get away. Now how do I escape without all of my prior classmates seeing me?"

He thought for a moment, then smirked at her. "I have an idea. What are you doing after leaving here?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a class so I'll probably go to the library. Why?"

His smirk grew. "I was wondering which class you would be sitting thru without any knickers on. I guess you'll have time to remedy that before your next class."

She laughed softly. "I guess I will." She leaned into him and kissed him again, it was soft and gentle. She knew this was not how he normally kissed, but she liked that he let her kiss him softly sometimes.

She bent down and pulled on her robes, as he took her hand and led up to the door. He placed a disillusionment spell over her, and put her behind him as he unwarded the door and opened it.

None of the students paid much attention to him, most too afraid to look at him unless they had to. She was able to pretty much do as she pleased while she waited for everyone to file in. She slipped her hands up to his hips making him stiffen just a bit. She leaned into him, pressing her breasts against his back, making him stiffen just a bit more as her nipples hardened against him. She didn't bother wondering anymore how her body could react so easily to him.

It was when she raised up on the tips of her toes to place a kiss at his neck that made him hiss and startle a student that was walking by him. The small girl jumped at the sound, and spun around to look at him. Hermione smirking as she continued to kiss at his neck, her hands still at his hips, using him for balance.

"Sir?" The small girl asked meekly, her eyes round with fear.

He was thinking that he just might turn and hex the woman behind him, only that would alert the students of her presence. He glared at the tiny girl in front of him instead. "I didn't say anything, but if you insist, I can remove points if you don't get moving, now." He all but growled at the girl, as Hermione nipped his neck with her teeth fighting a giggle that wanted to escape.

As soon as the last student was in, he turned just enough so Hermione could slip out the door, he quickly followed, closing his door.

"What do you think you were doing?" He hissed at her, his eyes angry.

She used the counter spell and reappeared, smiling at him. "I was having a spot of fun. You can't blame me, your neck tastes good." She said softly, and seeing his anger leaving him slowly, she went on. "If you feel so badly about it, I can stop by after my tutoring session and let you punish me for it. If you don't mind the late visit." A wicked grin playing about her lips as she kept her voice low.

That stopped his annoyance completely. He raised an eyebrow at the thought. "I think you do indeed need to be punished for your cheekiness. So yes, come by my room after your final session, and I'll have found a suitable punishment by then." A small grin on his lips.

She gave him a wink and started up the steps. He smirked again and went back into his classroom. The students had seen his anger as they walked in, but oddly enough he didn't seem angry anymore. They would almost swear they saw a small smile before he turned back to them and glared.

He rattled off his lecture, every so often his hand slipped into the pocket of his robe and felt the shredded scrap of lace that Hermione had left behind. He had found it while she was wiggling into her clothes and stuffed it into his pocket. It would serve as a reminder for him during the rest of his classes.

The rest of the day he would reach inside the same pocket and find the bit of lace and feel a bit anticipation for tonight. Not that he needed the lace as a reminder. All he had to do was look to his chair and think of her straddling him as she rode him fast and hard. Or glance at his desk and he would remember having Hermione bent over it while he pounded into her soft body from behind or any other position he'd had her in while still taking her repeatedly.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to look at his desk again without thinking of her naked on it. Or if he would be able to hear his own voice echoing around the room without remembering hearing her moans and screams echo just as loudly back at him. Not a bad memory to have on long nights after she left the school. That thought made him freeze. She would be leaving the school eventually. _ Where would she go? How would he see her after she left?_

His students stared up at him as he suddenly seemed frozen in his spot. They quickly glanced at each other, all afraid to ask if he was okay for fear of him docking them points or assigning detentions. A small first year Gryffindor finally spoke up. Her slightly bucked teeth standing out while she asked the professor if he was okay.

He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at the girl whose frizzy hair reminded him of the woman in his thoughts when she about the same age as this girl. Seeing the mild resemblance made him pause in yelling at her. He instead nodded stiffly to her and went about his lecture. Amazing everyone that he didn't hex the poor girl out of her seat.

Hermione wasn't aware of what was going on in the class she had left earlier in the day without her knickers. She had run back to her dorm to replace the underwear that was now in tatters. She glanced down and saw the spell had worn off bringing the pieces back to their normal white lace design. She did noticed that she only had her bra, and wondered briefly where the other piece went. With a shrug she pulled on some fresh underwear after a quick scourgify spell to clean up from their intense shag.

She then ran to the owlery to send her letter to Harry, then was off the library to study. Her transfiguration spell today, boosting her confidence and making her think that maybe she was indeed ready to test out for it.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I had things going on that ended up delaying me for a few days. My brother in law is in the hospital and I don't know if I'll get to post again for a few days. I'll try though.  
_

_I have made a few changes in my story, the first is in this chapter. Both twins are alive and have both ears too. They are still running their joke shop. I hated how one of them died at the end so I brought them back together to be happy. I don't think George would ever be happy without Fred.  
_

_Also thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm enjoying them all. Keep on Reading and Reviewing. Take Care.  
_

**Chapter 10**

Since Christmas was so close, Hermione decided to wait before starting on any extra classes. She had gone ahead with her final exam with her transfiguration class. She had found it to be easier than she had expected, but it was still a difficult test.

She was sitting at breakfast when an owl came by and dropped a letter to her. It turned out she finally had gotten her Herbology and Ancient Ruins tests back.

She was smiling as she went back to her breakfast. Then quickly walked out and went in search of a certain potions professor. She was half way to the dungeon when a voice stopped her.

"Ms Granger?" She turned at the voice and smiled politely.

"Yes, Professor McLeoud?"

He smiled at her. "You know I'm not your professor anymore. You can call me Justin."

She frowned slightly not understanding why he stopped her. "Um, okay. Justin, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were going to Hogsmead this weekend for the final visit before Christmas break?"

"Oh, um...I hadn't really thought about it. I am taking a bit of a break until after the new year from my extra studies. So maybe." Granted she could go whenever she liked, but she did have everyone's presents to buy. Angry at Harry and Ron for not writing to her or not, she always gave them a Christmas present.

He smiled down at her. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Sure, maybe. I must go Profess...um Justin. See you later." She turned with an utter perplexed look on her face as she watched him walk away before she1 continued down the hall. _What was all that about?_ She wondered, just before she found herself pulled into a shadowed niche again.

She smiled up the man holding her. She leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Severus, I was just on my way to see you. I wanted to tell you the good news."

He raised an eyebrow at her, having seen her exchange with the transfiguration professor. "Oh, what would that be?" His voice harsh in his annoyance at the damn teacher that was trying to get Hermione. He had seen her confusion at McLeoud, so he knew she wasn't excited over him.

She paused, looking at him curiously. "Are you alright? You seem more agitated than usual."

He frowned down at her before sighing. "Yes I'm fine. Now what is your news?" He asked, his voice a bit softer and silkier as he forced his annoyance away.

She grinned at him. "I got my first two scores back and did wonderfully. O in Herbology and and E in Ancient Ruins. I"m now just have to wait for potions and transfiguration."

_That explained it._ He thought. _She had finally taken the exam for that class too._ It explained the odd conversation that he came upon. B_loody transfiguration bloke telling his Mione to call him Justin._ It had annoyed the hell out him, but now it made sense.

He paused. _His Mione? When had that happened?_ Seeing her smiling up at him, he stumbled over his words as his mind started to race in thought and panic. "Um, well that's....good. I have to go." He kissed her quickly on the lips and pulled away, quickly striding towards his dungeon.

Hermione stared after him a bit confused. _Was everyone just acting oddly this morning? _ She wondered before rushing off to her first class.

It was during one of her breaks that she saw the Headmistress heading towards her. She smiled at her old head of house as the woman waved for her to stop.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a moment?" She asked the now grown up girl she had looked upon as an adopted daughter.

"Yes Headmistress, what can I do for you?" She asked with a small smile.

Minerva smiled at the young woman. "I was wondering what you were planning to do after leaving Hogswarts."

Hermione's smile faded. "I'm not sure yet. My parents want me join them in the muggle workforce, but I don't want to do that. Other than not wanting to be an Auror, I just don't know."

Minerva frowned just a bit. "Why wouldn't you want to be an Auror dear? You did wonderfully during the war and I know you're brilliant in all of your classes. You could be a great one if you wanted to."

Hermione smiled softly at her again. "That's just it. I know I could be a great Auror if I wanted to but I just don't want to. I saw enough death and danger during the war. I don't think I have the stomach to see any more of it. I've had enough running and hiding from danger to last me a lifetime."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. "I understand dear. I know that year you went with your friends to find the pieces of Dark Lord's soul was hard on all of you."

Both women were silent before the Headmistress spoke again. "So something safe and boring is what you have in mind dear?"

Hermione laughed. "That sounds wonderful to me ma'am. Something safe, boring is negotiable, but definitely somewhere I can use my magic too. I just have to figure out what that leaves."

Minerva laughed as well. "Just keep in mind that boring is in the mind of the beholder. What might be boring to some isn't boring for others."

"Thank you Headmistress. I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I had a bit of a question to ask you. I know you have been very understanding and lenient towards me this year. But I needed to ask one last favor if you don't mind."

Minerva frowned at the girl. "I make no promises Ms. Granger, not until I hear what you need. But you are always welcome to ask me anything."

Hermione smiled. "I need to get some studying done while on break, so I've decided not to leave for Christmas. I was wondering if it would be alright to apparate to my parents for one day before Christmas and then to the burrow on Christmas day."

Minerva personally thought the girl was working too hard, but kept quiet about it. So far she seemed alright, in fact she seemed a bit happier now than when she started the year. She had her suspicions as to why, but again kept them to herself until she was sure.

"Ms. Granger, you will be on break, and are of age and licensed to apparate. So as long as you keep me posted of when you are going to come or go I don't mind at all if you leave the grounds during your breaks."

Herminone was almost jumping up and down in her excitement. "So, I don't want to push it, but if I needed to go to Diagon Alley during my break one day if that would be okay too?"

Minerva chuckled at Hermione's excitement. "It would be fine, just let me know what day and how long you should be gone so I know to keep an eye out. If you're running late just let me know so we don't worry that something happened. If you don't mind my asking, why do you need go to Diagon Alley?"

Hermione beamed in her happiness. "A spot of Christmas shopping. If it's alright, I thought I might see if Hagrid would mind joining me."

The headmistress bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "That would be fine dear. If he wants to join you he is welcome to. I would feel better if someone did indeed go with you anyway."

Minerva smiled and headed on to her other tasks she needed to do. An idea forming in her mind at speaking with the young woman.

Hermione went to the library to decide which class she would be starting on next. She did intend to study some for it, but she was mostly going to take a breather from it all. Give her over worked brain a rest. She wondered briefly what Severus was doing for is Christmas break.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at the library window. She walked over and opened it to find Hedwig on the other side. She let her inside, calling to an elf, who when she appeared, Hermione asked her for a bit of something to feed the owl.

The elf happily left and brought her some sliced meat to feed the owl. Hedwig happily tore at it while Hermione took the rolled up parchment from her leg. She asked if Harry was waiting for a reply, which the owl hooted and nodded slightly as she perched on a chair still eating the fresh meat.

Opening the letter Hermione smiled. Harry apologized over and over again for not writing sooner. Saying he had been terribly busy with his training which seemed to be going well. He did say he smacked Ron in the back of the head for not writing either. He intended to write to Ginny today too. He asked if Ginny was terribly upset at him about his lack of writing to her as well, asking her to let him know if Ginny was so he could properly prepare his apology to his fiancee too. Then he asked her about her Christmas plans.

Hermione sighed. She didn't think it was her place to break the new about Ginny's kiss, but she felt he did deserve to know and didn't know if Ginny intended to tell him. She decided to wait and see what Ginny did and then go from there.

She pulled out her own parchment and scribbled out a note. _"Dear Harry. Ginny is a bit upset, so be prepared for her anger about not writing. I'm glad you smacked Ron, but did you add a good smacking to your own head for you failing to write to me too? I intend on staying here for Christmas, but I'll go to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. I need to finish up my studies so I can decide what on earth I'm going to do after leaving here. Any ideas? No, I wont join you and be an Auror. Any input other than that would help immensely. Your dear and loving friend always. Hermione Jane Granger."_

She reread over the note and tied it to Hedwig, who she stroked softly a few times before sending her on her way. She watched the owl fly away and turned from closing the window and gave a startled yelp.

Severus was standing not a few feet away from her table she had been sitting at. An odd look on his face. Her hand to her heart, she smiled at him. "You startled me. I think I need to add a spell to your shoes so you make more noise when you walk." She said with a slight laugh as her heart rate returned to normal.

He cocked his head just a bit as he continued to stare at her. Fighting the urge to fidget under his piercing black gaze, she walked back to the table holding her books and sitting down. She didn't know why he wasn't saying anything.

When he finally spoke, his rich and silky voice sent a shiver down her spine like it always did. "I wasn't aware you were staying here for Christmas break."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you know I was? I only decided today that I would."

He shrugged. "You were reading your reply to your friend out loud. I came in as you were finishing up writing it."

She tried not to be annoyed at his not letting her know he was there sooner. "Oh. So do you have any Christmas plans?"

He walked over and pulled out a chair next to her, sitting down. "I'll probably do what I always do. Stay in my rooms and read."

She thought that was somewhat sad. _Didn't he have anyone to spend Christmas with?_ "Would you like to join me for dinner at the Burrow? I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind."

He curled his lip at the thought of being surrounded by so many red headed Weasleys. "I think I might pass on that. One can only take so many Weaslys at a time."

She smirked at him. "Trust me, I understand. But its fun watching them all interact though. The twins love playing pranks on everyone and Ron and Ginny get yelled at quite a bit by Molly after retaliating to the twins pranks. Mainly, I just sit back and watch the fireworks happen. All while praying the twins forget I'm there and not get me with a prank too. Bill and Charlie aren't there much these days, and Percy is gone even more than the other two. But the twins more than make up for the lost pranks when they are there and it just adds to the madness and fun."

He frowned at her curiously. "You find this fun?"

She laughed softly. "I do. They're my family. Families tend to irritate each other as much as possible. But they're there if you need a shoulder to lean on too. Besides, the twins attack Ron the worst. I think its because it bothers him worse than anyone else and so he is more fun to mess with. You would have to see it to understand. You're welcome to join me if you want to. You don't have to go as...my lover. You can just go as my friend if you want to."

He tried not to show his surprise at her calling him a friend, but she saw a hint of it anyway and didn't react to it. Knowing he would be angry if he knew she saw it. He liked keeping his thoughts private.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll have to think about it."

She smiled and nodded at him before leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips. "Just let me know. I have to go to my parents home at least one day during the break too. I just hope things go a bit smoother than before I left. I know I have to get some shopping done before Christmas too."

He frowned again. "Shopping? What for?"

She smiled at him. "For everyone's Christmas presents of course. Molly always gives me something knitted, though luckily she doesn't add some tacky initials like she does to the boys. Harry and Ron always get me things for school, I think they just don't know what to get me usually and things for school make it simple and easy for them. The twins always give me something funny and outrageous, and Ginny always gives me clothes that I would never wear or pick out on my own. I think she hates what I wear, not daring enough for her I guess. Though truth be told, I don't think I've ever worn most of them."

He just stared at her. _Christmas presents? Was he suppose to get her something? See this is why he hated relationships. Too many complicated rules involved that he just didn't know._

"So what are you planning on getting them?" He was curious. _What did you get a person for Christmas?_

She shrugged. "I haven't a clue. I just look around a bunch of shops until I'm inspired. Ron is fairly easy, I just need to get him something revolving around quidditch. Ginny always likes jewelry. Harry is the hardest to shop for, so I'll have to see what I find. The twins love anything odd and funny. Arthur loves muggle things, and Molly loves different types of yarns and materials to sew and knit with. Hagrid likes odd things pertaining to magical creatures, so he's hard at times to shop for too. I can't very well buy him a new pet, but my last Christmas here I got him a new quilt for his bed that had little dragons on them. My parents...I just don't know. I always have a hard time finding anything for them since they're not into anything pertaining to magic."

He took all this in. _So many people, how did she keep them straight? _ He saw her do a quick time spell, one that let her know what time it was, and start to pack up her books.

She paused and smiled over at him, leaning in to give him another soft and quick kiss. "I have to get going. I have a class coming up soon." She stood up after her things were all together. Glancing his way she smiled again. "Feel up to some company tonight?"

He smirked at her. "I think you just want to read more of my books you've been engrossed in so much lately."

Her grin grew. "There is that, but I want to spend some time with the owner of the book too."

He told her that she was welcome to stop by whether to read or see him, he didn't mind either way. She set her books down and straddled his lap, sitting on him as he stayed sitting in the uncomfortable library chair. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately, letting him know she wanted to see him. Him, not his books.

His arms came around her, pulling her closer to him as he felt himself respond to her closeness. He always responded to her. No matter if it was something soft and gentle or hot and full of passion. Her body pressed against his just did something to him every time. It wasn't just her body either. He found himself talking to her more than he ever had anyone else. He liked talking to her. Hearing her thoughts on whatever it was they talked about.

She pulled back slightly looking into his black eyes. "I'll see you tonight then." She gave him another quick kiss then moved off of him. With a wave and a small smile she was gone.

Leaving him staring after her, worried once again about when she left for good. He was quickly becoming accustomed to her being around. _How would he be able to go about his day after she was gone?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. But I've been tied up with my bro-in-law in the hospital. He's back home again and doing great. Thank you everyone who sent in their prayers or support during his stay. I really appreciated it. Since I haven't been able to get to my computer too much, I haven't had a chance to respond to everyone's reviews yet. Give me a few days and I"ll catch up on them all. Again thanks for all the lovely support.  
_

_Thank again to everyone reviewing my stories. I'm blown away at the amount of reviews I'm getting. You all have reviewed this story more than my other story got and it was much bigger and up longer. Awesome. Keep the reviews coming, I'm loving them all. Take Care. _

_Thank you too to everyone who is adding me to their alerts and favorite story/author. It warms me immensely to find so many people liking my stories. It shows me that while I think i have a talent for writing, others thinks so as well too. _

_Okay enough mushy stuff and on with the story.  
_

**Chapter 11**

She didn't go to Hogsmead that weekend before Christmas break. There wasn't anything there for her anymore. She didn't want to shop there either. So instead, she spent her weekend with Snape. He had changed his wards to allow her to come and go as she pleased. She could lower them and raise them again as she wanted to. Though she always asked if he minded her stopping by, which he found annoying since he told her to just come when she wanted. She always knocked softly before entering too.

When he asked why she continued to ask and knock she had just shrugged saying she didn't want to wear out her welcome. He again hadn't fully understood since he told her not to not worry about it, he'd let her know if she was coming by too much. But she still asked and knocked. He had shrugged it off and stopped bothering to remind her otherwise.

She had gone on her shopping trip with Hagrid during the beginning of Christmas break. Hagrid had been delighted to find out she wanted him to join her. So he helped her pick out a few gifts though he seemed unsure if his suggestions were good ones.

They had stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron while shopping, and she had told him that she had a few stops to make on her own and to meet up with her an hour later at Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see the twins. He hadn't wanted to let her go alone, but quickly agreed when he realized he could have a few drinks while he waited.

She popped over to Twilfitt and Tattings to see about a special surprise for Snape. Seeing the witches all inside the shop, she waited for a break in the crazy crowd to inquire about what she was looking for. Not finding what she was looking for she stopped in at Madam Malkin's instead.

She told the witch inside what she wanted and after a bit of eyebrow raising, she was quickly fitted for what she wanted. She shrunk her purchases and put them in her robe pocket. She didn't want anyone to see the items she had. She didn't want to explain them to anyone, let alone Hagrid. It wasn't that she was ashamed at her relationship with Severus, she just didn't want anyone to see what she planned on wearing for him.

She then popped over to Flourish and Blotts, searching thru their books. Asking to see their rare book collection. The clerk inside told her that he had just placed a few that another wizard had sold to them earlier in the day. Going over what was inside, she finally spotted what she was looking for. A book he didn't have yet, and one she thought he would enjoy. It was bit more expensive than she would normally spend, but she had been careful with all the money her parents had given her over the years and had quite a bit saved up. Enough that this purchase didn't drain her bank account too bad.

She asked them to wrap it for her and she again shrank it and put it in her pocket. She made one last stop for Hagrid's gift, not being able to buy it with him around. Realizing she was running late she quickly added it to the things in her pocket as she ran to the twins shop. Almost colliding with Hagrid as he was coming out to try to find her.

She grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry I'm late Hagrid. My errand took a bit longer than I thought."

He grinned down at her. "It's okay Mione. I was just coming to see if you were okay. Since you're here, I'll let you visit with the twins a bit. Do you have anymore shopping to do?"

She saw he was more than willing to shop some more with her, but like all men was somewhat dreading her saying yes. She grinned at him. "I think I got everyone taken care of."

Before she was able to even turn around, she felt two arms circle her waist. One boy on each side of her.

"Hey there Mione." Fred said, or least she thought it was Fred.

"Hey there Gorgeous." George said, as both leaned down and kissed her cheek at the same time.

She grinned at them, her own arms encircling their waists too. "Hello boys." She kissed each one on the cheek, though as usual Fred tried to turn so she would kiss him on the lips. Which quickly let her know who was who. She laughed and smacked him on the back of the head. She might be like a little sister to them, but Fred had harbored a slight crush on her for years. She liked him, but not that way. He was like a big brother to her, and she doubted she'd ever feel anything but brotherly love for him. He knew it but liked to tease her with the attempted kiss anyway.

They chatted, catching up on everything each had missed with her absence. As usual they finished each others sentences, taking turns in each sentence until it was complete. They even had a cup of tea together before Hagrid softly cleared his throat, reminding Hermione that they needed to get back to the school.

She kissed each one goodbye, Fred again trying to get her to kiss his lips. She laughed as she smacked him again. He chuckled telling her he'd catch her off guard one day and get his kiss.

Both Hermione and Hagrid apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and went inside. It was getting late and they had missed dinner, but had eaten again back at the Leaky Calderon before leaving. She thanked him for going with her, kissing his cheek, which he blushed and stumbled about when he told her it was his pleasure.

She waved and went to her room, hiding all the presents. Including the one's for Severus. She had also informed the Headmistress of her return, thanking her for allowing her to go. She had even picked up a little something for the woman who was like a second mother to her. It too was hidden in her room along with the rest.

She then went down to the dungeon. She knocked on the classroom door softly, not hearing anything she walked in and found it empty, so did the same to his private office door. Again he wasn't there either. So she knocked at his private chambers door before walking inside.

She didn't hear anything so she slowly made her way to his bedroom, hearing the shower going she smiled as she thought about slipping in with him, but changed her mind. She wasn't sure if he would mind her doing so. She figured in the end he wouldn't mind, since she would make sure he was happy about her joining him. Especially since they always ended up shagging while in there. She found nothing put him in a better mood than her wrapping her naked body around him. But then again nothing put her in a better mood either.

Instead she walked over to his bookshelf and carefully selected the book she had been reading. Curling up on the couch she started to read while she waited for him to finish his shower. She was so engrossed in what she was reading, she didn't hear the shower turn off or the door open.

He pulled on his clothes and walked to the entry of the living room and found her on couch, totally focused in the words she was reading. He stood there as a strange feeling washed over him as he watched her. He found it was nice to come in and see her curled up on his couch while reading.

He watched her push a strand of hair out of her face, the action a habit he had noticed on more than one occasion. She would pull her unruly hair out of her face, but it still managed to get loose and bother her. He found that habit and the habit of biting her lower lip in concentration or thought very endearing. It made him want to suck on her lip she was biting. He didn't even realize he was smiling softly at her as he watched her.

He didn't realize he smiled a lot when either seeing her or thinking of her. His students had noticed but were wise enough to not comment on it. They had noticed he wasn't as hard on them too. Not taking points away as easily, or as one sided. He didn't attack Gryffindor for no reason as much either. They didn't know what was causing the change in him, but they were grateful for it.

He didn't know what made her look up, if he made a noise or shifted, but her eyes met his and she smiled at him. Stretching out her hand so he would join her on the sofa. He found himself drifting towards her before he even realized it. Sitting down beside her as she leaned against him.

"So how was your day?" She asked him, placing a book marker to save her place and closing the book. She never folded down a page, something he was happy to find. He hated seeing students do that to any books.

He shrugged, still unused to her asking him about his day. "It was fine. I got to finish my book." He never knew how to answer her, if she was looking for a certain response. But she always accepted his answers without censorship or comment about it lacking in some way.

She smiled tiredly and nodded. Her shopping trip having drained her more than she thought. "That's good."

He noticed her sleepiness. "Did you have a good shopping trip with the big oaf?"

She frowned slightly at his description of her dear friend. "Yes, I had fun with Hagrid. He gets so worried about letting me go off alone. I stopped off and saw the twins at their shop too. I think I got everyone's gifts. I even found a little something for my parents."

He did like that the big man seemed to make sure Hermione was safe at all costs. "Why did you go off alone? I thought the point of taking him was to have someone with you."

She yawned softly. "I couldn't get his present with him watching me now could I?" She left out her shopping for him as well. It was a surprise after all, she didn't want him to feel obligated to get her something. Him just letting her read his books was enough of a gift for her.

He wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean a bit more against him. "I guess not. Though it would have ensured he liked what you got him if he went with you."

She laughed softly as she snuggled deeper against him, her eyes closing tiredly. "It would have ruined the surprise if he saw it. That is half the fun, the surprise of finding whatever it is that someone gives you. I don't care what someone gives me, I just like the surprise."

He realized she had fallen asleep as he pondered her words. She hadn't ever fallen asleep here with him before. He let her sleep, holding her. After a bit, he realized that his shoulder was starting to hurt where she was laying on it.

He wasn't sure what he should do. _Should he just let her continue to sleep? Should he move and risk waking her? _

He stayed where he was until it was becoming too uncomfortable to let her stay as she was. He slowly shifted her until he was free and stood up letting the blood circulate back into his arm and shoulder again.

Then he picked her up, marveling once again that she was so light, but she thought she was too heavy. He turned and carried her to his bed covered in the now green silk sheets. Laying her down on it softly. Removing her shoes, and with a flick of his wand, she was out of her clothes and in just her soft t-shirt and knickers. He just wanted her comfortable while she slept. He didn't think her jeans or bra would leave her comfortable.

Stepping back he watched her sleep for a few minutes before covering her up and grabbing another book to read. He stripped to his boxers, climbing in the bed next to her, and read quietly while she slept. Glancing her way every so often so make sure he wasn't disturbing her with the pages turning.

He eventually fell asleep himself next to her.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione woke the next morning feeling an arm wrapped around her waist while laying on her side, and a bare chest pressed into her back. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in Snape's bed, and he was sleeping next to her, wrapped around her.

It was nice. She hadn't actually slept with him before. She had always left and crawled into her bed inside her dorm room after their time together. But this added something she wasn't sure she was ready for. This made this thing with them not just about sex and friendship. This made it a bit more intimate. Made them more of a couple.

_Was that okay? _ She wasn't sure, but she did like waking up in bed with him. Feeling him shift against her, she smiled. Last night was the first night they hadn't sex while in his rooms either. They had just talked before she fell asleep.

She snuggled closer against him, enjoying how good he felt next to her, the warmth of him. His fingers flexing against her hip in his sleep. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She didn't know if she would get the opportunity to be like this with him again so she was going to enjoy it.

She fell asleep again, but woke a bit later to him sliding his hand down her waist to her thigh, then back up again. Coming around to cup her breast, as his lips found her neck. She sleepily arched against him as he continued to seduce her slowly with his hands and lips.

He pulled away and then she realized she was naked and hid a smile since she knew he used his wand on her to make her that way. He was back against her, fully naked himself as he continued his slow torture. Soft strokes of his hands, and soft kisses as he ground his hips gently against hers, letting her feel his erection.

His fingers found her hidden nub beneath her folds. Her moans soft as he moved his fingers over her, her sigh almost lost in the whispers of the sheets as he brought her to a gentle release. He eased her onto her back, and she gave him a sleepy smile as he settled between her thighs before he eased inside her.

He rarely showed her gentleness once he was inside her, so she reveled in it. Their movements together slow and sweet. It didn't take much before she was arching against him, her soft cries filling the room. His hands stroking gently down her body as he shifted his pace just a bit, making his strokes a little deeper.

He brought her to another easy climax before finding his own release. His breathing harsh in her ear as she held him tightly to her, feeling a stinging in her eyes at how sweet he had just loved her body. She took a deep breath, willing the tears away before he saw them. Feeling them disappear, she let him pull back a little from her, even though he was still inside her.

She smiled up at him. "Good morning." She said softly, reaching up to brush a lock of his own black hair out of his face.

He gave her a soft smile of his own, before leaning down to touch his lips to hers. Pulling back, he looked back down at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, shifting just a bit to make his weight a bit more comfortable. He tried to move away, but she locked her legs around him, holding him in place as she grinned up at him. "I did, thank you for bringing me to bed, and for removing my clothes. Jeans are terrible to sleep in."

She saw a faint flush stain his cheeks, and she was surprised. She didn't think she ever saw him blush before. She leaned up just enough to kiss him, and felt him swell inside her again. With another grin, she lifted her hips to let him slide just a bit deeper inside her, making him gasp as she purposely tightened around him.

With a growl he started to move inside her again, this time not so gentle. This time she didn't want gentleness. She wanted the power she always felt with him. She wanted the heat and passion he always gave her. His roughness excited her.

It showed his deep desire for her. It showed that he didn't have that perfect calm and control when he was moving with her. She was able to break thru that mask he showed everyone, and get to the passionate man hidden inside. The one that she found she was starting to care for more and more.

She flipped him onto his back, not breaking their connection as she moved on him, taking him deep and fast, making him groan and grab the sheets in his fists. She liked who she was when she was with him. He brought a side out in her that she had never seen before. She was always organized and controlled in her life. Sure she got angry but she never really let herself go with anyone. Even when she as having fun, a part of her was still very much aware of what was going on. But with hm she could forget the world around them and it didn't matter.

She screamed her release, his name mixed in with her cries. He pushed her onto her back again as his hips slammed into hers again and again like a well oiled machine.

She liked that he could make her lose her hold on that control. He could make her brain shut down for a bit, and just enjoy without worrying about anything. Even when they just were talking, she didn't have to keep a constant guard on her words or actions. True, she had to be careful not to insult him by her laughing. To make sure he understood that she was laughing with him and not at him.

Her cries built in strength as she felt that harsh tightening inside her. She just liked being around him. No matter what they did. Sometimes she would be sitting in the Great Hall and look up to find him looking at her discretely, his face closed off to his thoughts. She always wondered what he thought about during those time.

He had opened up to her more than to anyone else before, she was sure of that. But he still held many of his thoughts back from her. She wasn't upset by it either. She knew it was amazing he had opened up to her as much as he had, maybe in time he would open up more to her.

She screamed his name again as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. His own groan of completion following as he dug his fingers into her hip and thigh, giving a final hard thrust, touching her cervix as he spilled deep inside her.

She held him to her again as both were gasping for breath. Enjoying the little shudders racking her body as she soared thru her post coil bliss

It was at the at exact moment as he felt and enjoyed each shiver and twitch since he was still buried deep inside her, that he realized what this odd feeling washing over him was. He had fallen in love with the incredible woman still wrapped around him. The knowledge scared the living hell out of him.

He didn't know what he was suppose to do, how he was supposed to act now that he knew. _Did he tell her? Would he lose her if he did?_ She had told him she wasn't looking for love in the very beginning. She wouldn't be here once she finished all of her N.E.W.T.S. She would go out in the world and start her life without him. _Would she even think of him or their time together after she left?_ He knew he would never forget it or her. He also knew he would never recover from her leaving either.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I think I finally caught up on all of the reviews, though there were a few that it wouldn't let me reply to. If i didn't reply to you're review, I"m sorry but it wouldn't let me for some strange reason. But I do thank you for your reviews even if I didn't get back to you on them._

_I know I am behind on my updates so I'm posting this today and I'll try to post again late tonight or in the morning. Thank you again to everyone adding me to their alerts or favorites story/authors. The responses to this are utterly astounding. In answer to everyone Chirstmas morning is coming very soon I promise. _

_Take Care everyone and as always Read and Review._

**Chapter 12**

Her Christmas break went by smoothly enough. She spent just about all of it with Severus. They read while sitting together, had a lot of sex, she even got him to go outside with her a few times to enjoy the snow falling. They even made it back to the Three Broomsticks where she ended up drinking a bit too much again, and to his delight she was even more wild in bed after being drunk.

He would have felt a bit guilty, feeling like he took advantage of her in her inebriated state, if she hadn't been the one to attack him repeatedly that night. Not giving him a chance to try to sober her up first. He had been expecting her to be a bit mad the next morning when she woke up naked in his bed like she had every morning since the first, but she had smiled at him and sheepishly said she was sorry for her actions. Embarrassed that she had been so demanding the night before.

He had shown her quite thoroughly that he hadn't minded in the least. Due to his repetitive ways of showing her just how happy he had been with her the night before, they ended up missing breakfast and lunch. Not that either one cared. They just called to an elf, asking for some food, and stayed in his bed the rest of the day.

Not leaving it until it was time for dinner, and she commented on needing refueling before they did anything else. She wouldn't even shower with him, knowing they wouldn't make it thru without one of them attacking the other. Her refusal disappointed him greatly, but he decided he had to give her a break. Especially with how much he had abused her small, lusciousness body that day, not that she had complained once. She had done a bit of abusing of her own to him too.

Of course after dinner, she had all but dragged him into his classroom, where he got to play the strict professor once again, one of his favorite games with her. Her being his student and in serious need of discipline or guidance. He happily gave both though for the sake of the game he gave it his all to seem strict and serious, and it always ended up with them both naked and quite satisfied afterward.

They gathered their clothes up and made their way to his bed to start all over again. Both exhausted and passing out wrapped together in his bed.

They had tried her being the professor and him being the student, but it hadn't worked out that well, so now she was always the student. She didn't play the harsh professor very well, and he couldn't pull off being a submissive student. Both happy in their game with him in charge, so they didn't try it again any other way.

One thing she didn't do was study a single bit. She didn't even feel the least bit guilty over it either. Normally she would have, or would have had her face buried in some kind of text book due to boredom, but not this year. This year she was quite occupied with other things. All pertaining to a certain potions professor.

She rarely made it back to her dorms during the holiday break either. There wasn't a reason to. No one was there to see if she didn't make it back to her bed. All of Gryffindor was gone for the break accept Hermione.

The school was so empty this year they didn't even separate the houses for meals. All the students filled one table with plenty of room left over. She did her best to ignore Snape during the meals but she was finding it harder and harder not to sneak glances his way.

He found he liked waking to her back pressed into his chest every morning, some mornings with her hair tickling his face. It was a change from his normal routine, and gave him a chance to seduce her while she was still soft and warm from sleep. Though he tended to be a bit more gentle with her first thing in the morning.

Letting her body slowly heat to him instead of causing the instant blaze he normally did. Granted it always ended with the raging fire between them, usually after he or she started another round after fully waking up with the first one.

She now had a toothbrush in his bathroom, and a few spare sets of clothes in case hers were too badly damaged the night before. Or just unwearable with all the wrinkles or creases. It was easier this way than for her to try and explain the state her clothes were in if she ran into anyone on her way back to her dorm. Or why she was in the clothes from the day before.

Once safely in her rooms she always repaired the damage to anything that was ripped or torn with her wand. She could have done it in his room, but this was easier for some reason. Then she would shower since if she took one with Snape,they never really got clean, and change for the day.

She went to her parents home a few days before Christmas, apparating into the backyard and walking inside after knocking. She never understood her need to knock at her own home, considering at the Burrow or at Grimmuald Place she just walked right inside without knocking.

Maybe it just showed the other places felt more like home to her. Oh, she loved her parents but they just didn't understand her or her magical ways. The visit was a bit awkward, but she gave them their gifts and they gave her hers. They had dinner and a pleasant enough visit, but as before, things were strained. There were a few incidences where Hermione used her magic to help her mother and her mother raged at her for using it.

She had never been more glad for it ending as she had that day. She had apparated back to the gates and made her way to see McGonnigal to let her know she was back as requested. Minerva saw the strain around the young woman's eyes and asked if everything was alright.

Hermione tried to tell Minerva that everything was fine, but she knew that the headmistress knew she was lying. Minerva just let her know that she was there when she was ready to talk about it. Suggesting she go rest to make her feel better.

Hermione had seen something in the Headmistress's eyes at her comment, but didn't stick around to figure it out. She just went to the dungeons as the pain of her parents lack of welcome and attitude had started to close around her. Fighting to keep it away as she almost couldn't breathe with it pounding in her chest more and more with each step. She just walked in for the first time without knocking, surprising Snape with her actions as he sat reading on the couch once again.

Seeing the strain and pain in his lover's eyes and all over her face, he just opened his arms and let her collapse in them while sitting in his lap. Something that, had she not been fighting her tears she might have questioned. Tears escaping her as the strain of the visit came crashing down on her harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore. She gave up fighting and let her grief pour out of her.

Snape didn't know why she was crying but held her while she did. Rocking her gently and stroking her back and hair. He tried to see into her thoughts, but found his way blocked by her grief. A solid wall she had erected to protect herself, not even realizing she was blocking him out too. Not that she knew he ever looked inside.

So he was forced to wait until her tears subsided and she felt up to telling him what happened. She hadn't looked physically hurt, so he figured it had to be mental anguish she was going thru. Though he intended to check her over later to be sure.

Once she felt the pain easing, she realized he was holding her while she cried on him. Amazed at his gentleness with her, and embarrassed by her actions, she slowly pulled away and sat on the sofa instead of his lap. Her wall still fully erect, keeping him out still as her hands fidgeted in her lap. He wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't ask her about it without letting her know that he scanned her thoughts from time to time.

She blushed and mumbled and apology for crying on him, something he just waved away impatiently as he asked what was wrong. She told him about her visit. Explained how it was almost like spending the day with strangers instead of her parents who were suppose to love her.

She told him about the anger she still saw in their eyes, the suspicion if she used any magic while at their house. She couldn't even use it to help in kitchen with something without her mother telling her in a harsh voice that she didn't want any magic in their home.

She had tried to hug them when she left, and again it felt like hugging a stranger. They had just patted her awkwardly, and Hermione just hadn't felt any love from them at all. Severus hated seeing her so sad and was angry that her parents could act that way with someone as loving as she was.

He tried gently pulling her back into his arms, but she hadn't let him. Her wall still fully surrounding her. He had tried to keep his anger from spilling out, not liking that she was shutting him out. Not just from her thoughts but physically as well. He could live with her not letting him into her mind while upset, but not with her keeping her distance from him physically too.

He had tried to be patient, which was something he wasn't by nature, but he had tried. After an hour of her still keeping her distance he had snapped at her. Telling her that he understood that she was upset but she was shutting him away and rejecting him just like her parents had done to her.

Her eyes had filled with intense anger and denial when she paused as she opened her mouth to argue. Just stopped and just stood there staring at him, until horror filled her eyes. Then she quickly crawled into his lap, all walls gone, vanishing at realizing he was right. She had never meant to shut him out, knowing he had been shut out and tossed aside his whole life. His own anger instantly draining as soon as she was in his arms again.

She apologized over and over again. Trying to explain that it wasn't him she was blocking. Her voice almost desperate as she tried to make him understand that she just had needed the walls and distance to keep the hurt at bay.

He had held her, stroking her back and hair again saying simply that he understood. Which he did, he had been rejected enough in his life to understand that need to protect yourself from anymore pain. He didn't tell her that, he simply kissed her softly and told her it was alright. That she could keep her walls if she needed to, just not to block him out as well as everyone else.

She had stayed in his lap, curled into him until she finally gave into the exhaustion from her long day and fell asleep in his arms. He had carried her to bed, where he again removed all of her uncomfortable clothes except for a soft t-shirt she had left in his rooms and her knickers.

He was about to strip and join her when he heard a voice in his fireplace. Since he always had his floo set to only let people call to him, never enter or see what was going on in his rooms, he walked over to it. He had set it so he was the only one allowed to floo in and out of it.

"Yes Headmistress?" He asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Severus I would like to see you in my office please." She said, still only a voice.

"Now?" He asked thinking about how late it was.

"Yes, right now please." She said.

He sighed and flooed to her office, getting rid of the ash with a flick of his wand. Sitting down when she pointed at a chair, grumbling as he did so. He waited for her to speak having no clue why she would want to see him.

Minerva sat looking at him closely for a few moments, making his annoyance grow. "Severus I was wondering if you had seen Ms. Granger since her return from her parents."

He arched an eyebrow at the Headmistress. "Why would I have seen the little know-it-all?" He asked, though there wasn't any venom in his voice as he said it.

Minerva smiled softly at him. "I know she was upset and was merely wondering if you knew if she was alright now. I know you two are...friendly towards each other."

His other eyebrow raised. "Friendly?" He asked.

She sighed. "Severus I know you two have some sort of relationship which is none of my business now that she isn't your student and she is an adult. I just want to be sure she is alright. She looked very upset when she left my office and I was worried about her."

Severus sighed. "Is my relationship with her a problem?"

Minerva smiled softly at him again. "Not at all. I'm assuming it didn't start until after she wasn't a student?"

He nodded, not intending on telling her that he had invaded her dreams and thoughts prior to her not being his student. "We did not start our relationship, such as it is, until afterwards, yes." Carefully selecting his words as to not lie directly to the Headmistress.

Minerva frowned for a moment. _Such as it is?_ "All I ask is for you to be careful with her and not hurt her if you can help it. She has been thru a lot this past year. I don't know how much you know, but her parents were not happy about her coming back this year. They never really liked her magical ability and now they hate it even more since she wiped their memories to protect them during the war. I don't know if they will ever forgive her fully."

"I did know some of it." He said, thinking about what he had overheard and what she had told him tonight. "She was upset earlier, but I think she will be okay now. She is asleep in my room now, where she fell asleep after her meltdown. Is that a problem?" He asked shifting again in his seat, hating that he was having conversation at all.

Minerva bit her cheek to keep from laughing at his obvious discomfort at telling her this. "No it isn't. It's probably best if she wasn't alone tonight after her ordeal. I'm assuming things didn't go well with her parents."

Severus snarled. "Bastards rejected their own daughter. How could they reject someone as kind and caring as she is?" He stood up, pacing with his rant. "Don't they understand how much they're hurting her with this stupidity of theirs?"

He stopped, realizing what all he just said. With a sigh he sat back down, angry at himself for letting his feelings on it out in front of the Headmistress. He used to be so good at keeping a tight control on the mask he showed the world. Hermione was changing that in him and he wasn't sure he liked it one bit.

Minerva watched him for a moment, knowing she had never seen him act like that over anyone. _He really cares for her._ With this in mind she chose her words painstakingly. "I doubt they do. I'm glad someone does though. She is alone this year. Her friends are gone from here. The Weasley girl not much help either right now, since she is wrapped up in her own life. I'm glad she has someone who cares for her. I'm glad you have her to care for you too."

Severus curled his lip, not liking how personal Minerva was being. "She cares about everyone. I'm not anyone special to her." The admission slipping out, annoying him even more.

Minerva frowned. "I highly doubt that is the case. She wouldn't have opened up to you or let you make her feel better if she didn't feel something. In any case, I happy for you both. Do you know what you're going to do once she graduates?"

Severus shrugged. "She'll probably go her way as I go mine."

The headmistress hoped that wasn't the case. She had seen a change in both of them these past few months. She would hate for them to lose what they had found together. Though she did wonder if they even realized what they had found yet.

She sighed. "I'm sure you'll both figure it all out and come to some kind of compromise. Its not impossible you know. I do appreciate both of your discretion with your relationship. None of the other staff or students are aware of it. Though if it does come out, I won't be upset over it. She is over age and she isn't your student so the parents can't be too upset either. Its hard to keep secrets in this place sometimes."

She smiled as he shifted nervously at the thought of others knowing about them. "I'll let you get some sleep Severus. Let me know if she needs anything."

He nodded and quickly left her office, flooing into his rooms again. He waved his wand to get rid of the ash on him and stood there thinking about Minerva's words.

"_She wouldn't have opened up to you or let you make her feel better if she didn't feel something." _ Echoing around in his head._ Did she feel something more towards him? Well, at least they didn't have to worry about the Headmistress finding out and being upset with them._

He went into his room, climbing in bed beside Hermione's sleeping body after removing all of his own clothes save for his black silk boxers and held her until he too fell asleep.

He normally slept naked, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable by climbing in naked without her knowledge. Just like the first night she had fallen asleep in his arms. Though he was sure she wouldn't mind too much since they had slept naked together just about every night since the Christmas break started. Though his not sleeping like he normally did was something else that was odd for him, but at this point he just accepted these new things without too many question. He knew why he did what he did. It was out of love for the woman in his arms.

********************************************************************************************

Hermione woke to a tapping on his window the next morning. Slipping silently out of her lover's arms and bed, she crept to the window and let the owl in. She saw it was Hedwig and after giving him a treat Severus kept next to his window for owls, she asked softly if Harry was waiting for a reply. At her hoot and nod, Hermione pointed to a perch for her to rest on.

Hedwig flew to it, waiting patiently. Hermione looked at the letter and saw it was a howler. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what she had done to anger her dear friend. She saw Severus standing in the doorway wearing his robe, watching her.

He raised an eyebrow at what she held in her hand that was starting to steam and smoke. "You might want to open that before it gets worse. I can leave if you want some privacy." He said. Seeing her shake her head no, he walked over to the sofa, taking a seat and waiting for her to open it.

She took a deep breath and opened it. _"Hermione Jane Granger."_ It yelled in Harry's voice at her while floating in the air, the lips of the envelope moving as it continued. _"I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you to be honest with me." _ Snape frowned as he looked at her and seeing her perplexed look, he realized she had no idea what this was even about.

"_I can't believe you knew about this the whole time and didn't say a word about it. Not even in your last letter. How could you not tell me? How you keep the fact that my fiancée kissed another guy a secret from me."_ Realizing what this was about she sighed.

"_She told me you gave her advice about it weeks ago. How could you not tell me Mione? I thought I could trust you. You had better have a good explanation for this. Hedwig is instructed to wait for one for me too."_ The howler proceeded to shred itself and burst into flames before landing as cold ash on the floor.

Hermione sighed as she flicked her wand and cleaned up the ash on the carpet. "Damn Ginny. Why did she have do drag me into this?" She finally said softly.

She glanced at Hedwig. "This might take a while to reply, do you want to go to the owlery to wait and get some food? I'll bring it to you when I'm done." The owl hooted but didn't move. Obviously Harry had told her not to move an inch until he got a reply.

She sighed again. "Damn people and their damn drama." She muttered as her anger at her friends started building in her.

Snape stayed silent, seeing the rage in her eyes. Not that he blamed her, no one liked getting a howler, especially first thing in the morning. He called for an elf, asking for coffee for Hermione and tea for himself. Adding in a request for some food for the owl.

The elf smiled and popped out of the room to return moments later with what he asked for. Both parties thanked the elf who beamed before disappearing again with a pop. He handed her the coffee since it was made how he knew she liked it, and brought the bowl of food to the owl who hooted in thanks.

He drank his own tea as he watched her silently seethe as she sat on one of the cushion filled chairs. He finally spoke, hoping she didn't snap at him in her anger. "I can give you a few minutes alone to send your reply if you need." His silky voice soft in the silent room.

She turned her anger filled eyes at him. "That's alright. By the time I'm done I wouldn't doubt that half the wizarding world knows how angry at him I am. Bloody git. Its not my fault Ginny kissed another boy. It wasn't my place to tell him right away either. I figured it would be better to let her tell him first. I was giving her time to do it. If she hadn't told him, I would have told him."

"Maybe you should tell him that." He said.

She glared at him, though both knew she wasn't angry at him, before she jumped up to dig in her bag of books and quills she hadn't touched all during her break. Digging out what she needed, grabbing her wand too, she proceeded to make her own howler.

"_Harry James Potter, you ignorant and arrogant prat. Don't you dare ever send me a stupid howler like that again, one I got before even getting any coffee or fully waking up before I received it. It's not my fault Ginny did what she did. I wasn't the one who kissed her, I didn't even say it was okay that she kissed some other boy. Don't yell at me because you're mad at her. I didn't tell you so she could have a chance to do so herself first. She is my friend too, you git. I was stuck in the middle of this mess. I would have told you if she didn't. But I'm not her ward or your spy so bugger off. You had better send one hell of an apology before I see you tomorrow at the Burrow or I might just save you the need for contraceptive spells or potions and hex that sensitive piece of anatomy right off your body. Say your goodbyes to it because I'm polishing my wand as we speak." _

She sighed feeling a bit better, hearing Severus's chuckle she turned and glared at him. "What is so funny?" She growled at him.

He smirked at her. "I was just thinking that with your anger and sense of justice you would have made an excellent Slytherin."

She glared for a moment more at him before it turned into a smile and she started to laugh softly. "Maybe I would have."

They dressed and went down to breakfast, her hand tucked into his. He let her go ahead of him, as to not arouse suspicion. Even with Minerva's okay, he wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. He wasn't ready for her to question why she was with him after the students did. Which they were bound to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Yay, Christmas morning if finally here in the story. The top question from everyone is what Severus gives Hermione for Christmas, if he gives her anything at all. Just wait and see, it gets answered very quickly, personally I think it's something amazing. We will learn more about it too in the coming chapters._

_Thank you every who is still with me reading my story and reviewing it. Thank you too for everyone still adding me to their alerts and faves, I'm still blown away at the amount of people who are really liking my story. There are a few reviews I couldn't respond to. I still don't know why it does this on occasion, but if you didn't get a reply from me that's why. I'm sorry for it too, because I like responding to everyone's reviews so they know they are appreciated. As Always Read and Review. Take Care Everyone._

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Hermione woke up first. Stretching and smiling as she realized it was Christmas Day. Last night Hedwig had tapped at Snape's window again. She had let the owl in, retrieved the letter and sent her up to the owlery. Telling her she wasn't sending a reply tonight.

The owl had left and she had opened it, not knowing what to expect. Severus had asked again if she wanted to be alone. She had shook her head, and went over to sit with again as she read it to him. Figuring she might as well since her heard both howlers yesterday.

"_Dearest Mione. I'm so sorry. I was angry when I sent the howler and you were right I was angry at Ginny and took it out on you. Please forgive me. I am so very, very sorry. Since I was already at the Burrow the entire household heard every word. I don't know how you managed to make it so loud. Maybe you can teach me how to do it."_

She snorted. "Right, like there is a chance in hell of that happening." Causing Snape to smirk at her, and chuckle softly.

"_Anyway, Molly came rushing into the living room and heard every word, not that she needed to come any closer to it. I think I may be a bit deaf for a few days now. She then proceeded to rant at me for sending you a howler to begin with, smacking me in the head to add to her point. Then she started in on me and Ginny both for what happened, she didn't know about it yet. After yelling at Ginny for what she did, and smacking her upside the head. She turned to me for blaming you at all, smacking me upside the head again. Then gave us both an extra smack for dragging you into it at all. So I have not only a headache from your howler, which I don't blame you for, but its worse now at the head smacks."_

Hermione started laughing at the images of Molly yelling and slapping both kids. Severus shook his head, but had a small smirk at the image in Hermione's head he was viewing.

"_The twin are here too and as soon as Molly left the room, they each gave us a smack too and called us both dumb-asses for what we did. So after all the head smacks I got, I think that totaled five for me, Ginny by the way started shooting hexes at both boys earning another smack from Molly making her total five too, I have a killer headache. I don't know how any of Molly's kids didn't end up with brain damage by all the smacks they had to have received over the years. Maybe Ron does. It would explain a lot. Again I'm sorry. I hope to see you tomorrow. Your dear and loving friend hopefully always, Harry James Potter. PS...Please don't hex my bits and pieces off. Ginny and I would love kids one day. Oh we made up if you didn't know. HP."_

Hermione was fully laughing by the end of it all. Snape was chuckling himself again seeing the images flashing thru her mind as she imagined the whole thing. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend one day with them if this was what it was like. _He thought to himself._  
_

They had gone to bed shortly after that, where Severus took great pains in wearing Hermione out and making her slightly horse from all her screams of pleasure. They then had fallen asleep wrapped together.

Now, she slipped out of bed, her bladder full and screaming for relief. Afterward, she went into the living room where she found Severus waiting for her with a cup of coffee for her. She did wonder how he knew how she took it.

She didn't think he had seen her make it up or order it. Maybe she had. She took the cup, giving him a soft kiss. "Good morning, thanks for the coffee." She took her first sip, and sighed. She saw him drinking his own tea and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas."

She saw him flush just a bit, and was glad to have spent her morning with him. She wondered if he ever spent it with anyone before.

He smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas."

She noticed he seemed a bit nervousness so she sat down on the sofa, motioning for him to join her. She sat her cup down on the table beside the couch, taking his and placing it next to hers. She saw him frowning at her so she smiled at him.

She reached into the robe she was wearing, the one he kept shrunk to fit her. She pulled out one of the presents she had for him, the ones she had gotten from her room the night before and left shrunk in her bag. Transferring them later to her borrowed robe while he wasn't looking last night.

He smirked at the wrapping, it was in Gryffindor colors. The burgundy and gold paper glinting in the light. He couldn't remember the last time someone gave him a present before.

He opened it up slowly and his jaw dropped. "I hope you don't expect me to wear this." He said, looking down at the delicate teddy in emerald green and trimmed in silver, Slytherin colors, with matching silver shimmering stockings and green high heels. His eyes meeting hers in a horrified look at the thought of her expecting him to wear it.

She giggled. "No silly, I'm going to wear it for you. You may do what you want to me in it." At his raised eyebrow and glinting eyes she decided to amend her statement. "Within reason of course." He smirked at her.

She pulled out another present. "This is for you though. Merry Christmas."

He frowned in confusion. "You got me two presents?"

She smiled. "Well the first one was for both of us. I'm sure I'll enjoy it as much as you will."

He nodded and glanced down at the paper in Slytherin green and silver. He opened it slowly, inhaling sharply as his eyes widened. Inside was a rare book that he had been wanting to find a copy of for so long. His eyes met hers, his eyes filled with something she couldn't understand.

"How did you find this? I've been wanting a copy for ages." His voice gruff with emotion.

She smiled at him, happy that he liked his gift. She cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking the pale skin. "I just did. I've been going thru your books, trying to figure out what I could get that you didn't have. I'm glad you like it." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, his arms snaking around her and pulling her tightly against him. Though he kept the kiss soft and gentle.

When she pulled back, her eyes were hot and she was smiling at him. "Okay, I have to get ready if I'm going to go to the Burrow." She stood but he caught her hand, stopping her and pulling her back down.

He smiled shyly at her, his voice uncertain. "Don't you want my present to you?"

She smiled softly. "You got me a present?" She hadn't expected one from him.

He nodded as he handed her a long box wrapped in a combination of both house colors. Burgundy and Green paper with silver and gold ribbons. She took it in her hand, her thumb caressing the paper gingerly. She slowly unwrapped it and found a long black velvet box inside.

Her eyes jumped to his, as she swallowed. His eyes were piercing hers but didn't reveal anything. She looked back at the velvet box and slowly opened it. She gasped at what was inside. A silver pendant with a lion and serpent curled together peacefully, almost looking like they were embracing softly, on a matching long silver chain. The lion had ruby eyes and snake had emerald eyes. Her initials were engraved under the lion and his were under the snake. The G of hers and the first S of his tilted a bit so they entwined.

She stared at him speechless. She never expected him to do anything like this for her. She couldn't even form the words past the lump in her throat at his gesture.

When she didn't speak, he started to get nervous. He was afraid to peek into her thoughts for fear of what he would see. When she still didn't speak or move after several moments he looked away before she saw the hurt in his eyes.

He stood up and walked back into the bedroom. Seeing him go, she realized he didn't understand. She quickly stood and ran after him. He turned when he heard her quick steps towards him and barely had time to brace himself as she jumped into his arms. As it was, he almost stumbled from the force of her impact on him.

Her mouth covering his as her hands cupped his cheeks, she let her feelings pour into her kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He relaxed, realizing she really liked his gift. His arms wrapping around her to mold her against him.

He laid her down on the bed, as she ran kisses all over his face. Pulling back just enough to look up at him. "I loved it, thank you so much Severus." Shes said, her voice soft and full of emotions she couldn't name just yet.

He smiled down at her and kissed her again. Not breaking the kiss she flicked her wand, making both of their clothes disappear. He started making love to her gently. He didn't just have sex with her, he actually made love to her. Letting all the love he felt for her show in his strokes and kisses.

She noticed the change in him and welcomed it, giving back just as much as he gave to her. She on the other hand still didn't realize she was making love to him. She tried to tell herself it was just sex, but in her heart she knew better, but still she tried to deny it.

The emotions flowing thru her was the evidence of it. She wouldn't have had such powerful emotions if it was just sex. Nor would her orgasm had been as strong and fulfilling without them. He knew what it was and was amazed at the difference in how he felt with her during and afterward.

She refused to accept that they made love because it would mean she loved him, and she couldn't have that. She wasn't looking for love. She doubted he would accept her love for him either. So it couldn't be love. It was just very strong like. She liked him. She cared about him sure, but it wasn't love.

She lay with him afterward, snuggled against him as she blocked the thoughts in her mind. Again blocking him, and not even knowing it. He wasn't worried about her blocking him from her mind this time. He knew she still didn't know he looked at her thoughts.

She wasn't fully keeping herself from him so he didn't care about her thoughts being blocked. Maybe she just didn't want to think right now. He knew his brain was like liquid mush after what they had just shared.

He felt her sit up after a bit and stretch as she smiled at him. Her thoughts now open to him and now on needing to get dressed before she was late. He never delved deep into her thoughts, he only scanned what was at the surface. Anything deeper would have been a major violation and he didn't want to do that to her. Not to mention that she would know if he delved deeper. She would see what he saw in her mind.

He smiled at her. "Is that invitation still open to join you at the Burrow?"

She looked at him a bit surprised as she nodded happily at him. "It is if you want to join me."

He wasn't really sure, but he knew she wanted him too. It might not be so bad. "I do."

She went back to the dorms, where she found her pile of Christmas presents and leaving them for later she grabbed her clothes. She ran back to the dungeon so he wouldn't have a chance to change his mind.

She got dressed in a soft purple dress for the holidays. She saw him in his usual garb of black slacks and soft white button down shirt. He left off his robes and though. She smiled at him, as she fixed her hair and put on her new necklace. He hadn't expected her to wear it, but she did, slipping the pendant under collar of the dress. The chain the only evidence that it was there.

He was just happy she was wearing it at all. Just before they left she sent a note to Harry saying that she accepted his apology but suggested he wear a cup just in case she felt the need to follow thru on her threat. Severus asked what a cup was, never having heard of one before.

She giggled as she explained that muggles used them to protect their...bits and pieces while playing sports. He had chuckled saying again she really did had a bit of Slytherin in her. She had given him a cheeky grin and a wink as told him that he was right, at times she sure did. More than a bit too. He had chuckled at her, swatting her on the bottom as she walked away to give the note to Hedwig.

When they were ready to go, she had shrank her presents for them down into her pocket, and he apparated them outside the gates of the school. Since he wasn't sure where the Burrow was, never having been there himself, she apparated them just outside the front door to the Burrow. Not even bothering to knock, she walked right inside, her hand tucked into his to keep him from trying to bolt.

She was immediately pounced on by Ginny who hugged her fiercely saying she was sorry for dragging her into her fight with Harry and to please not hex off his bits and pieces. Severus tried to pull away, but she didn't let him.

Hermione used her other hand to pat her friend on the back as she giggled. Pulling back she smirked as she said she'd think about it. Ginny had frowned at her friend then noticed who came with her. Her eyes widened at seeing her potions professor standing there staring down at her.

Ginny swallowed as she stuttered. "H..Hello Professor Snape." She couldn't keep eye contact so she dropped her eyes and saw he had his hand inside Hermione's. Her eyes jumped to Hermione who just smiled at her.

"Hello Ms. Weasley." He said stiffly in his silken voice, a smirk on his face as he saw her eyes widen at his hand holding her friends.

"Ginny were is everyone?" Hermione asked, as she walked farther into the empty room, dragging Snape with her. Dropping the presents off under the tree.

"Outside playing Quidditch. I heard the pop of your arrival so I came inside." She eyed the couples hands together again. Keeping her questions to herself for the time being. She would wait until Hermione and her were alone before bombarding her with them.

Hermione slipped her free arm around Ginny. "Well, lets go then."

Severus pulled his hand free before they stepped into the backyard, making Hermione smirk up at him. Everyone saw them and called out a greeting. Molly enveloping Hermione in a hug that almost crushed her lungs.

"You are too skinny dear, you're working way too hard at school. You're not getting enough fresh air and exercise. Why haven't you been by to see us sooner?" On and on it went until Molly released her death grip on her. Dragging in air again, she saw Snape smirking at her while chuckling at Hermione's pained look before he too was almost squashed to death next.

She bit her lips to hold back a giggle at the look of shock on his face as Molly started on him as she hugged him too. "You Severus, are I bet not eating properly either. Locking yourself away in your dungeons and not getting any sun. It isn't healthy I tell you."

Both Ginny Hermione fought more giggles as he had looked ready to roar at the woman to leave him be before she finally let go. Seeing the girls fight a laugh, he glared at them, making Ginny instantly sober. When Molly walked away, Hermione let her giggle escape, no longer able to contain it.

"Don't be upset Severus, she does it to everyone. Besides, serves you right, you thought it was funny when she almost crushed me." He stopped glaring at Hermione, realizing he had laughed at her first so he couldn't really be upset.

Ginny kept her face blank at the use of his first name. She was shocked, but no more than by seeing her friend holding his hand. Something was definitely going on here.

He did smirk again as they walked on and he saw Molly do it to one of the other guests. They walked up to the small group at the edge of the patio watching the game playing overhead. Hermione had asked Ginny why she wasn't playing and the red head explained that with her, there was an odd number of players so she didn't join in. Saying she got to play enough at school anyway being the new captain of her team this year.

Arthur gave Hermione a big fatherly hug and shook Severus's hand. Telling Snape he was glad he could come. Severus didn't sneer but nodded to the man, stumbling over his thanks at Arthur letting him join his family.

If Arthur was surprised at Severus saying thank you, he didn't show it. Instead he clapped the man on the back and offered him a drink. The men went inside for drinks as Hermione smiled and watched them go. Molly went over to the table set up outside to check on the rest of her guests. Leaving the two girls alone.

Ginny turned to her. "Spill it, quick before they come back."

Hermione turned back to her friend still smiling but only shrugged. Ginny spotting the chain that glinted in the light with her movement frowned. Hermione didn't wear jewelry, or at least she never had before today anyway.

Moving quickly, Ginny pulled the chain out of its hiding place and looked at it. Gasping at what she saw. "Mione. Are you two..." She couldn't even say it.

Hermione grinned again, nodding. "Yes. You had a very good idea with him, thanks for that by the way."

Ginny grinned back at her friend still looking at the beautiful necklace. She never would have believed it if she didn't see it in her friends eyes. What she did see in Hermione's eyes shocked her even more. She would swear she saw love in her friend's eyes as Hermione glanced back at the man who gave her the necklace.

Severus saw Ginny holding the necklace as she stared opened mouthed at her friend, but what surprised him was Hermione's smile as she nodded. Obviously confirming their relationship to her friend. It warmed him to see her do it. _Maybe they did have a chance._

When Hermione's eyes met his, he gave her a small smile. He watched as Ginny carefully hid her necklace again before walking off to sit with her mother and the rest of the guests. Hermione stood at the edge of the patio, watching the game when it was called to a stop.

Severus came over handing her a drink as Arthur joined his wife and daughter, a smirk on his face as he remembered the last time she drank fire whiskey. She blushed at the memory too but took the drink, reminding herself to go slowly with it.

Harry and Ron came down first. Ron came over and hugged her, and she smacked him in the back of the head. Glaring at him when he pulled back. "That was for not writing me, you jerk."

Severus smirked as Ron blushed while mumbling. "Sorry Mione. I was busy." She reached over and smacked him again. "Okay, not too busy to write. I'm sorry. I'll make sure I write you from now on." She reached out and hugged him again.

Severus coughed to cover a laugh. Ron looked over at him, pulling out of Hermione's arms. Fear from all the years of terror the man caused filled his eyes. "H..Hello Professor Snape." Stumbling like his sister did though his voice actually squeaked in his nervousness of the dark man.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." He said stiffly while fighting another chuckle at the boy. Ron quickly took off away from the man he feared.

She saw Harry coming towards her. Approaching her slowly, unsure of his welcome. She fought a smile, not wanting him to know yet that he was safe. He stopped in front of her, searching her eyes. "Hi Mione." He said softly.

She felt her face slipping from the annoyed look she was trying to give him. "Did you wear your cup?" She asked, a giggle clawing at her throat. Severus did smirked, not caring if the young man saw it or not. He was enjoying Harry's discomfort.

Harry's eyes widened at her question. "Oh come on Mione. You wouldn't really do that, would you?" His voice cracking a bit, showing his uncertainty on whether she really would or not.

Severus fought a laugh of his own. His Mione had a mean streak and he found he liked it_. _ He didn't even care that he thought of her as 'his Mione' anymore either. As far as he was concerned, she was his, until she told him otherwise.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, pulling out her wand, making Harry sweat a bit more. Her finger stroking the soft wood. "You ever send me a howler like that again and I sure will."

Harry visibly relaxed and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mione. I promise I wont. If I do, I'll personally get them ready for you to hex off, I swear." She let her laugh loose now that the game was over. Hugging him tightly against him. She had missed him, being a jerk and all.

Harry pulled back smiling at her. He glanced at Snape, holding out a hand for a shake. "Hello Severus."

Severus stared at the boy for a moment before accepting it and feeling Hermione sigh in relief. "Hello Harry." Using the boys first name since Harry had done so himself. "I hear you're training to be an Auror."

Harry grinned. "Yes sir, I am. How are the students this year?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. "Empty headed as always." Making Harry laugh.

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled sweetly, Severus gave her a small smile in return. Making Harry pause and really look at the two in front of him. _Hmm, isn't that interesting_. He thought, before excusing himself to join Ginny and the rest of the group here for the party.

Hermione started to walk over to join the group, Severus a few steps behind her, when there were two distinct pops next to her, and two arms slipped around her waist. She realized instantly she had forgotten to explain to Severus about the twins.

"Hey there Mione." George or Fred said.

"Hey there Gorgeous." The other one said, then both kissed her cheeks making Severus raise an eyebrow at her as he stopped next to the three people hugging.

She flushed and muttered her normal greeting. "Hello boys." She hoped Severus wouldn't make a big fuss about this. She turned and kissed the cheek of the one that said her name, and then turned to kiss the cheek of the one that called her Gorgeous, since they both took turns swapping she never knew who did it at the time.

Paying attention to Severus's face as she kissed the first one she forgot and didn't pay attention when Fred turned his head and she kissed him on lips. Making her wince and then groan in annoyance as Fred took off shouting he finally got his kiss.

"Dammit Fred. I am going to hex you into next week." She said taking off after him. Luckily for him he snagged his broom and was off into the air before she could catch him. Knowing she wouldn't follow him on a broom since she was petrified of flying.

"Fred I'm going to kill you. You have to come down some time today." She yelled after him as he continued to shout that he finally got his kiss.

The others smiling and laughing at the sight of Hermione yelling after him and Fred yelling his triumph over his kiss while flying in circles as George came over the to rest of the group laughing as much as the others. Only one person saw the look of anger on Snape's face, she nudged her fiancée who instantly sobered.

_Oh crap._ Harry thought. He quickly got up, seeing Hermione still trying to aim her wand at the flying redhead. He walked over to Snape, seeing he had a death grip on his glass of fire whiskey. Harry wasn't sure how the glass didn't break, but was glad it didn't. It would draw unnecessary attention to them both and the situation.

"Bloody git. Maybe now he'll stop this stupid game he's played with Mione for years. It's harmless, he just tries to get a quick kiss on the lips when she goes to kiss her cheek. He's been doing it for years." Harry said, trying to sound mildly annoyed over it.

Harry saw Severus look over at him. "Game?" _It hadn't looked like a game to him._ Severus thought.

Harry nodded while still frowning and trying to seem calm about it. "Yep. Mione always dodges him, but I guess she was distracted today. She looks at the twins like her big brothers and they look at her like a little sister. But the twins like their pranks and this is just another one."

Severus tried to peek into his thoughts but found his way blocked. It looked like Harry finally learned Occlumency. He relaxed a little at Harry's words but totally relaxed after scanning Hermione thoughts instead and seeing her dark thoughts of revenge on the twin. Seeing her mentally calling Fred several dirty names that made him smile.

"You care about her." Harry said, making Severus glare at him. "Don't glare. I'm not your student any longer, so it doesn't really work. If you do, then I'm glad. She needs someone who cares about her in her life that she lets in. I know she has us, but its not the same anymore. She's changed since the war, more so than the rest of us."

At Severus's curious frown he went on. "Ginny was telling me how different she is at school now. She doesn't raise her hand much in class for one thing. That isn't her, as you well know. She always used to have her hand up to any and all questions in class, it annoyed everyone, even me at times. Plus, she didn't want to come back to see us during her Christmas break which is another thing. She always spent Christmas with us before the war. I don't know why she didn't want to this year. The only answer she gave us is that she needed to study and figure out what she wants to do after school."

Harry sighed. "That's another thing. She always has a plan of action before any of us. Now she can't seem to figure it out. I'm hoping she just stayed behind to see you this year, and not to keep us away from her." Harry said before he walked away again.

The rest of the day Severus pondered Harry's words. He had noticed her not actively participating in his class like before. She had only raised her hand a few times before she took her exam. He thought it was due to her thoughts of him that distracted her, but maybe he was wrong. _He knew war changed people, but had the horror of it all been to much for her handle? Had she really changed that much in such a short amount of time? If she had, why?_ These thoughts flickered around in his mind as he watched her with her friends. Noticing that she did seem a bit reserved with them. Not joining in on the fun of the day as much as she should have, standing back and watching more than actually participating.

Dinner went well all and all. Other than Hermione catching Fred and smacking him several times in the head. All while threatening to hex him with the stinging jinx if he didn't stop yelling about getting his kiss. Promising him to hit him too with the slug-vomiting charm if he ever kissed her like that again.

Fred remembered seeing Ron suffer thru it, and Ron remembered the horrible taste, causing both to shudder. Fred promised to behave, though by the teasing glint in his eyes she doubted he meant it. Severus smiled slightly while watching his lover and her friend interact, making those around him pause for a fraction of a second in shock at seeing him actually smile, before continuing on like nothing happened.

After dinner, the twins got Ron with a classic prank. They turned his dessert into a slug at Hermione's reminder of the horrible curse that back fired on him all those years ago. Ron took one bite and spit it out, making every one chuckle as he started to chase the twins who ran thru the house laughing hysterically.

Severus chuckled, as he checked his own dessert before taking a bite, missing everyone's pause again at hearing him laugh. In the distraction of the twins, he never noticed the pause before chatter resumed again.

Molly called for the boys to stop, smacking all three involved for good measure, and made them all sit down again. Next up was Ginny who got pranked starting the whole thing over again, they had turned her whipped cream into a foul tasting shaving cream that turned her lips a strange blue color that wouldn't wash off.

Hermione was smart enough to trade out her dessert, silverware, and drink with a flick of her wand with a combination of both twins while they were running from Ginny since they hadn't eaten anything yet. She doubted either boy would dare prank Snape, though she did notice him checking extra carefully before eating or drinking anything.

Nothing happened to him, but Harry found his fork kept dropping his bites of his dessert into his lap. He shrugged and Accio'd a new fork deciding that it could have been worse. The twins grabbed their forks, and George broke out in pimples from head to toe, making Hermione glare at him. Knowing it had been meant for her.

Everyone laughed at George getting his own prank back, and Fred took a drink from his glass and developed instant flatulence that quickly cleared the room with the horrid smells coming out every ten to twenty seconds. Hermione didn't stick around to glare at him, again knowing it was meant for her.

As everyone ran outside for fresh, untainted air, Hermione muttered curses at both boys. "Damn, bloody prats meant those for me." Severus heard her and couldn't help himself. He started laughing, the sound starting off soft but building until he was laughing so hard he grabbed his sides and almost fell over. Actually he did but only because Hermione growled and shoved him.

All shocked eyes turned to the couple. None of them sure if they were shocked more at his laughing so hard, or at her pushing him to the ground and him letting her do it. She tried to walk away but he pulled her down to the ground with him still laughing.

She glared and raised her wand, ready to hex him, but he raised his first and hit her with a spell. The burst of silver light, made everyone draw their wands on him until they realized what he hit her with since they hadn't heard him mutter the word, "_Rictusempra"._

They all lowered their wands in confusion as the tickling charm went into full force and she started to squirm and giggle all over the ground as it felt like hundreds of fingers attacking her at once. He stood up smirking down at her, as she begged for mercy between bouts of laughter He let her squirm for a moment more then sent the counter spell.

Tears running down her face, gasping for air, she glared at him. He reached down and helped her back onto her feet, still smirking. Slipping his arm around her waist as they walked back to the stunned group. George was standing there covered in pimples that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, making her glare at him again.

"What did I ever do to you two to make you hit me with both of those awful curses?" She asked George.

He smiled sheepishly. "This wasn't suppose to happen. I think we grabbed the wrong vials before we left the shop. I thought we grabbed a potion that was suppose to make you laugh like a hyena but only last for two or three minutes. The other potion we smeared on your dessert fork was suppose to turn your hair bubble gum pink and look like a fluffy poodle only for about five minutes."

She smiled at him, thinking that would have been a bit funny. "Still, why did I get two pranks?"

Fred showed up, making everyone hold their noses and breathe thru their mouths. "We missed you Mione. We haven't been able to prank you while you were gone."

George nodded and added. "We all missed you, but you haven't been around at all lately."

She smiled sadly, ducking her head. "I'm sorry guys. I should have come back to see you all more. I would hug you both, but George looks like he is about to spew puss on everyone and Fred you stink." She said giggling a bit. "It is fitting that this happened with all the pranks you've pulled on everyone over the years."

It was getting late. Hermione said her goodbyes, promising to visit again soon. All of them wondering if she really would since she had been absent from the lives so much since the war. Severus said his goodbyes too. Everyone shouted out invitations for him to come again next year and to visit again soon. He was surprised at all of them wanting to be around him again, but he said he would try and he meant it.

He apparated both him and Hermione back to his private office. There they quickly showered to get the smell of Fred's gas that seemed to linger off them both and went to bed exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you every for the lovely reviews. I loved reading them all. Thank you too to everyone still adding me to alerts and faves. I'm glad everyone loved the Christmas day chapter. I too loved the gift Severus gave to Mione. We're back to the normal every day grind of school and life now. Take Care Everyone and Please keep the reviews coming. I love reading them all._

**Chapter 14**

The next month passed and Hermione was back to being super busy. She hated that she was stuck sleeping in her own bed instead of Snape's since the return of the students, but knew she didn't have a choice.

She crammed hard and took her Arithmancy exam. She finally got her results from her potions exam and quickly went down to see Snape fighting a smile while still annoyed at the Ministry at their insinuations.

He had just finished with a class when he saw her looking very annoyed. She waited until every last student was gone before going into his class. He quickly shut the door, warding it and adding silencing spells.

"What's wrong? You look...upset." He said frowning at her.

She looked up at him. "I just got my potions results back."

He frowned at her. _Had she gotten a troll after all?_ "Okay, how bad was your score? I know you didn't get under an E. Its impossible."

She felt her excitement start to bubble up at her score while still upset at the daft git who contacted her about it, but forced it down. When she didn't speak his frown deepened. "You better not have gotten under an A." _He might just strangle her if she did._ "If you had just payed better attention you would have gotten an O."

She cocked her head at him. "How do you know I wasn't paying attention?"

He stood there staring at her. _Bugger._ "You looked like you were in dream land most of the night." He said, going to check out his supplies.

She frowned at him. She didn't think that was quite true but let it go for now. "Well, paying attention or not, I still managed to get a score that no other student in the history of these tests has ever gotten." Her voice annoyed as she thought of the jerk who gave her the news.

He turned, his eyes widened. _How bad did she do?_ "What score was that?" Bracing himself for the worse, hoping he didn't snap and hex her after all. _A score no other student had ever gotten? That had to be bad._

She smirked at him, unable to contain it any longer. "A perfect score."

He stood rooted to his spot. He figured he must have heard her wrong. "What?"

She walked closer to him. "I didn't get a single question wrong, and my potion I made was beyond perfect too. I got a perfect score. A score no other student ever got before." Her smile bright and brilliant.

He stared at her. _I might just strangle her after all. _ "You made me think you got something worse than a Troll. I don't even know what is worse than a Troll" His voice echoing off the loud room, his teeth clenching in annoyance.

Her smile grew. "I know. It was revenge for all the flack you gave me over going over those number charts over and over again last week for Arithmancy while sitting in your room. Plus, you rolled your eyes after finding out how many hours I spent in the library studying for it and said I was being ridiculous."

He glared at her. "That was not the same thing and you know it. I said you were being ridiculous because I knew you had it down better than even the professor teaching the class does and was exhausting yourself for no reason. You were just panicking like you did just before testing out my class." His voice a harsh growl.

She laughed and slipped her arms around him. "True. How about if I promise to make it up to you later."

He quickly stopped glaring at her. "I could be persuaded to let you do that." His voice back to being soft and silky.

She grinned at him. "Could you now?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly, then pulled back and smiled at him. With a growl he quickly wrapped his arms around her as he crushed his lips to hers again, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip for entrance to her mouth. His tongue warring with hers as she whimpered softly against him.

She always seemed to be able to do this to him. Even when he was mad at her. She would give him a gorgeous smile, or a soft kiss and he was lost in her. He should be further angered by it, but he wasn't. He found he didn't care, so long as she kept kissing him.

He finally eased her back, knowing if he didn't he would be in trouble. He might just forget his next class and ravish her on his desk again. Something he enjoyed doing very much. It gave him little reminders during the day that kept him in a good mood, even after a student pissed him off.

"So why the annoyed look then. Other than to extract your revenge of course." He asked, still holding her.

She frowned again. "It was the fact that I had to submit a pensieve of me taking the test to prove I didn't cheat." She saw his eyes flicker just a bit, but it was enough that she knew what he was thinking.

"I only submitted the memory of the written portion of the test. Not the actual potion making part. I told them that if they didn't believe I could properly make the potion after checking the pensieve on the written then I would be happy to personally come down and make the potion in their office. Blood prats. The nerve of them even hinting at me cheating on the test." She said with a frown while having vicious thoughts. _I should send him some of Fred's special potion for Christmas in a bottle of fire whiskey or something_.

The thought of the man taking a drink of the whiskey and gassing out his office while covered in explosive pimples was enough to make her smile. She glanced at Severus and found him chuckling, which made her stop again. _Why was he laughing? _

Shaking it away, she pulled out of his arms and walked over to his desk. She sat down on it and made him smirk at the memories of the last time she had sat on it. Catching him smirking at her she realized that she was pretty close to how and where she was the last time he had her on his desk and she blushed.

She quickly hopped back off. "I gotta run. You have another class, and I have to go study for Astronomy."

He grabbed her arm as she was walking past him, pulling her back against him. "You know, it has been a while since we did anything in this class room. I wouldn't mind you making things up to me in here." He said while smirking at her, his eyes raking hotly down her body. Not needing to see past her robes, since he already knew every curve underneath them.

She kissed him quickly, saying she'd think about it. Making him grin just a bit. He knew the look in her eyes meant yes.

He flicked his wand and unwarded the door, letting her out just as students started to file in. Unfortunately Ginny was in the class arriving, and she smirked at him when she saw Hermione leaving. He tried to glare at her, but he found it didn't work so well anymore. Not since Christmas.

He sighed. He should just be happy Ginny had spilled his relationship with Hermione to the whole school yet.

Hermione was on her way to her final class later in the day when Ginny stopped her. "Hey Mione. So what was that about today in Snape's class?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly shushed her friend. Pulling her into an empty classroom. "Ginny are you crazy? You can't ask me things like that while we're surrounded by other people."

Ginny winced. "Sorry, I just wanted to know. I saw you leaving after the door had been locked. What happened? Did you two...wait, you two don't...you know...on any of the desks?" Ginny looked like she might be ill at the thought of sitting at one that Snape had gotten a bit freaky on.

Hermione laughed at her friend. "That my dear friend is none of your business. If we had, do you really want to know, and if we haven't do you really want details of where we have instead?"

Ginny quickly shook her head no. She may have thought Snape was a bit sexy, but she didn't need those kind of images that included her dear friend in her head. "So what happened today? Or is that part of the details I don't want?"

Hermione chucked. "No. Nothing happened, we just talked. Well, we snogged a bit, but that's all. I told him about getting my potions score back. Perfect O."

"Mione that's great, I knew you'd do well on your exams." Ginny frowned at her friend. "You know I always wondered what it would be like to be with Snape. Not that I want to mind you, I'm happy with Harry. I just don't know how you do it."

Hermione smiled. "He's actually a good guy Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "I know, I can see that. But how do you trust him not to peek all the time? How do you keep anything private?"

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny frowned at her. "I'm talking about his Legilimency."

Hermione stared at her friend blankly. Ginny raised and eyebrow at her while she spoke. "Hermione, don't you remember him teaching Harry to block the Dark Lord's Legilimency skills with Occlumency?"

Hermione drew a blank for a long time, then suddenly she remembered. It seemed like decades ago, but she remembered. _How could I have forgotten about it? _She knew how she had, she just had so many other things going on after that year that it just got buried in all the other horrible memories she was trying to forget.

A look of horror drew across her face as she realized all the times he seemed to know what she was thinking, or he would look at her and chuckle while she was thinking of something funny. He was reading her thoughts. _How often had he done it?_

Ginny looked at her friend and suddenly was kicking herself. She shouldn't have said anything or pushed it. "Mione, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sure he wouldn't do it to you if you two are dating or whatever. I only brought it up because after Christmas, Harry and I were talking about it. He remembered Dumbledore telling him about how Snape could project thoughts, not just read them. So I was wondering was all."

Hermione stared dumbly at Ginny. "He can project thoughts too? How?"

Ginny swallowed nervously. Harry was going to kill her for telling Hermione. "I don't know how. I just know he can. Harry didn't go into details about it."

Hermione was suddenly thinking about the time before she took her exam in his class. "Can he project to someone and make them have dreams?" _I'm going to strangle him. _She thought.

Ginny frowned as she thought about it. "I don't know. I don't think so. I think it's like the Legilimency, I think he has to be in the room with a person to do it."

Hermione sighed. _Okay he didn't make me dream of him, but he still has a lot of explaining to do._

Ginny knew they needed to go. "Hey Mione. Does my hair and makeup look okay? I can't use any glamors with the spell remover on the Great Hall door. I got used to doing them over break again with my wand and got out of the habit of doing it without magic. Not that I didn't do it with magic before. I tell you, I don't know how these muggle women do it. It takes forever to get ready without magic to help."

Hermione told her she looked fine, thinking about Snape's magical abilities. It wasn't until later she was sitting in her class that she suddenly sat up and inhaled sharply. A few students around her gave her odd looks but went back to their work.

Her dreams stopped after the spell on the Great Hall was placed to remove all harmless and easy spells. She had dreams still, but no where near what they had been for a while there. _Had he placed a spell on her to make her dream of him?_

After her class she ran straight to the Headmistress's office. Ignoring the people that called out to her. She had to know. At the statue she gave the password. _Atomic Fireballs. _She still wasn't sure why Minerva stuck with candies as her password, but at the moment she had other things to ask.

The statue moved revealing the staircase to the headmistress's office, dashing up the stairs, she at least thought enough to stop and knock. Hearing the headmistress call to enter, she slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Minerva looked up and smiled. "Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?"

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips. "Headmistress, I need to ask you something."

Minerva's smile faded as she saw the odd light in the girl's eyes. "Is everything alright dear? You look...upset."

Hermione gave a harsh laugh. "I'm not upset yet, but I need to know something ma'am. You put that spell on the Great Hall doors to remove spells and said you would get a list of any students will spells on them and what spell it was. Am I on that list?"

Minerva knew she was. She had seen her name and quickly checked to see what it was. Seeing it was a dreaming spell she didn't think too much of it. It was harmless enough. Now on the other hand..._surely he wouldn't have. Would he?_ "Ms. Granger, that was a while ago. Do you have reason to think you might be on it now?"

Hermione cocked her head as she looked at the Headmistress. Studying the woman in front of her for several moments before answering. "Headmistress, with all due respect, that doesn't answer my question."

Minerva smiled at the young woman. "Ms. Granger. Hermione is there a reason you think you are on it? If you are indeed on it, do you know who placed the spell?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger. _That prat. I'm going to kill him._ "I knew it." She quickly stood up and made to leave the office.

Minerva stood up. "Hermione, sit down." Her voice stern as she gave the command.

Hermione turned, her face red in her anger. Not realizing she was glaring at the Headmistress, the woman she had always seen as a second mother to her.

Minerva didn't back down, she had seen the look on more terrifying people. Though it shocked her to see it on Hermione. "I said sit down Hermione." Her voice just a bit louder this time.

Hermione walked back to the chair and sat back down. "Yes, ma'am." She asked thru gritted teeth as she fumed at the different invasions of her privacy he committed.

Minerva sighed. "Hermione, I see you do know who did it. I seriously doubt you would be this angry about it unless it was someone you trusted. I'm sure I can guess who did it."

Hermione stayed silent as she fumed even more while staring at the floor in front of her. Minerva stood up walking around her desk and leaning against it. "Hermione, I understand why you're mad, but I'm sure he had his reasons for placing a spell without your permission."

Hermione's eyes jerked up to meet Minerva's making the older woman swallow at the intensity inside. "You're sure he had his reasons?" She jerked out of her seat, pacing as she filled even more with her anger. "What would those reasons be? There is only reason I can think of for him to do it."

Minerva watched the woman pace, seeing the anger rolling off her in waves. _Maybe it would be better to let her get it out before she saw Severus and the school was suddenly in need of a new potions teacher._ She thought. "So what do you think his reasons were?"

Hermione continued to pace. "Oh there are several actually. To be cruel? To humiliate me? To torture me? We all knew he hated me before this year. To get into my pants?"

Minerva frowned. "Ms. Granger. In your pants? Really." She said, scolding the young woman for being crude.

Hermione stopped. "Sorry Headmistress, but it doesn't change it by calling it something else. All those reasons all boil down to one. To use me."

Hermione flopped back down in the chair. _I'm going to kill the bastard. _ She sat up just a bit, in all the movements the silver pendant she never took off was no longer hidden underneath shirt and robes, but resting right on top.

Minerva stood there seeing the anger and pain in the girl's eyes. She wanted to kill Severus herself if any of that was true. Then she saw the flash of silver in the light. Hermione shifted again causing the red and green stones to glint in the light as well and reaching out Minerva lightly grabbed the pendant, startling Hermione.

Minerva looked at it for a long time before gently setting it back against the girls robes. "You think he used you? The Severus I know wouldn't go to the trouble of having that made if he was using you."

Hermione looked down at the pendant. "What do you mean having it made? You mean the engraving?"

Minerva smiled softy. "No child. I mean he had it made just for you. Their isn't a jeweler around that makes a pendant like that. Gryffindor and Sytherin embracing peacefully, almost lovingly? Never. Gryffindors and Sytherins are enemies. There is no reason to create a pendant showing anything other than hatred towards each other. Sure you might find a lion fighting a serpent, but never embracing it. There is no way he even found his in a muggle shop by accident either with the colors of your two houses in the eyes. The ruby isn't normal ruby, this actually looks like the Gryffindor color. They're hard to find in this deep of a red."

Minerva walked back to her chair. "That isn't from a muggle shop either. I'll bet that is goblin silver. It's not easy to come by, or cheap either. It's also very hard to cut or melt into a mold, because it's very hard to break it or destroy it. A man doesn't give a woman something like that if he's using her."

Hermione sat there for a long time just letting it all sink in. She didn't know what to think about the whole thing. _If he wasn't using her, why would he invade her privacy like that? What was his goal?_

Minerva saw the young woman wasn't angry anymore, just confused. She knew Hermione needed time to think on it all. "Dear, why don't you go back to your dorm and just think on all of this. I would hate to find out I need a new potions professor because you hexed him into oblivion. Besides, you'd hate being in Azkaban. Terribly dreadful place for a pretty young woman."

Hermione smiled a bit. "I wouldn't really kill him. I know I'd yell a lot, but I'd never really seriously hurt him."

Minerva nodded. "Good. But you don't want to do anything you might regret later. Say something you can't take back after the anger dissipates. Sour and grumpy he as he is at times, he is also a bit sensitive and insecure too."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Headmistress. I think I will go to my rooms for the night. Would it be too much to ask an elf to bring me supper in my room tonight?"

Minerva smiled sadly at her. "Not at all dear. I'll let them know you will be calling on them later. I'll be here if you need to talk more later."

Hermione stood up, walking over and giving the older woman a hug. "Thank you. I might need to."

Minerva watched the woman walk out the door. She turned to the picture of Albus. "Do you think I should have told her about her pendant?"

Albus smiled at her from his frame. "My dear you always know what is best for our young students. What did you feel when you touched it?"

Minerva sighed. Not many knew about the powers she carried with her. Albus was one of the few who knew the full extent of her abilities. One being able to feel spells or charms on items. Another was feel what feelings were attached to it too.

"I felt the emotions behind it. I felt his love when he gave it to her. I felt her love from wearing it. Neither one knows the other loves them, I'm sure. I'm not sure they themselves know that they love each other. I also know he placed a heavy spell on it. It wont come off from our spells on the Great Hall doors. It's too strong to be removed that way."

Albus looked at her. "What kind of spell is it?"

Minerva smiled. "Its a locating spell. He can apparate to her if he ever really needs or wants to. It will let him know if she's in trouble too and needs help."

Albus laughed softly. "Sounds like the boy doesn't want her to be able to get away from him."

Minerva chuckled, thinking that might be right too. That really didn't sound like a man using a woman. She just hoped they got over all of this and realized they loved each other. Realized it and admitted it to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you again for everyone who sent in their reviews. I love reading them as I'm sure you all know by now. I'm so glad everyone is loving my story as much as I love it too.  
_

_I haven't said this in a while, but this story isn't being beta'd right now. So please excuse any errors in grammar, or spelling. I'm sorry too for anything that is incorrect with my time lines or procedures in the story too. I'm writing this for fun more than accuracy. Oh and I still don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe._

**Chapter 15**

Hermione went to her rooms where she sat on the couch and studied. Or at least she tried to study, but her mind kept wandering. Astronomy was not as difficult for her as some people. She was pretty sure she was ready to take her final exams for it already. Which was probably a good thing considering she had reread the same sentence at least a good dozen times and she still didn't remember what it said.

She tossed her book to the floor with a growl, a rarity for her since she was normally very careful with her books. Hearing it thump loudly on the ground didn't make her feel any better.

_Why would he do that to her? Why read her thoughts? Why place a spell on her? How often did he read her thoughts? Had he projected anything to her? How did she know that what she felt was her own feelings and not a projection of his?_

That made her stop. _A projection of his feelings? Did he feel something for her? _When they started this, they both went in with the idea of it just being about attraction and sex. Nothing more. She wasn't looking for love or a boyfriend, and he didn't want that either.

_Has it changed for him? If so, when? What made it change for him?_ He didn't seem any different than when they started. She paused, but he was different. He had been acting different with her from almost the beginning of the year.

Her first day back when she bumped into him and almost fell. Any other time he would have let the person hit the hard ground, then not only yelled at them for being in his way, he would have just left them on the ground.

He hadn't done that with her. He had caught her. His arms had come around her waist to keep her from falling. She had seen the surprise in his eyes too. She had thought it was surprise at seeing her, but maybe it was something else. _Surprise for helping her? Had he noticed her even then?_

Then at the statue to the Headmistress's office. He had come back. She didn't know why he had. _Did he have a need to see the Headmistress too?_ If so she never saw him go back to see her.

He had teased her too. It hadn't even registered then. He had teased her about not knowing the password, then let her get away with calling him a rude, heartless, bastard. He would never have done that before. He probably would have hexed the hell out of her for it before.

She let the rest of that first day filter thru her mind. When she fell on top of him, he had just lain there. He hadn't tried to move her, or yell at her. He had just stared up at her in...shock? She of course hadn't been paying attention. _Why hadn't she moved? Why had she just sat there straddling his hips?_

It hadn't been until she was shifting around on him that he tossed her off of him, looking strained and angry. _Had she aroused him with her movements?_ She knew it didn't take much to get him going now, but what about then?

That first night at dinner, he had jerked away at her touch. Sure he was rude, but then he always was. _Well, not to her anymore._ He was actually nice to her._ When did he become nice?_ She had noticed every now and then and been surprised, but _when had he started to do it?_ _ Why was he doing it?_

She let the days pass thru her mind. She noticed him watching her more and more, oh she hadn't really noticed it then, but thinking about it now, she noticed. She had been distracted by her thoughts and he...he had been looking at them. She had seen him do it several times without even knowing.

She would have slipped into her thoughts of him and he stared at her in shock before with a shake of his head he went on with what he was doing. _Oh crap, he knew all the times I'd thought of him._

_What about this projection thing? How did that really work?_ _Had he been projecting thoughts of him into her mind? _ Sure she had thought of him herself, at least she thought she had, but what had he projected. _The flashes._

Her own thoughts would be slow in going to him. But the flashes in her mind had been instant. It was different in how she saw them. She had flashes of her dreams with him. In fact she only had flashes of her dreams of them in his class room. Dreams that seemed so real, that were so very intense.

Those were the dreams he sent her. She would bet every last bit of her money, down to her last knut, that he had sent her those dreams and only those dreams. They had been such good dreams too.

He had been gentle with her most nights, slowly building her passion. He always made sure she found her release, but he never had. She had always come awake with a start at seeing his eyes staring at her. The one night she intended to have all of him, Ginny came and ruined it.

Then the spell removers on the Great Hall had been installed. She never had dreams like that again. But she would get the flashes in her mind of them. That's what he did. He drove her crazy. He made her want him so bad she couldn't think straight. She would never have kissed him like she did the night of her exam if he hadn't driven her crazy.

That brought her up. The choice had still been hers. She could have ignored the dreams and the thoughts. He didn't make her want him, he just drove her nuts with her own desire. She wanted him all on her own.

If he hadn't driven her crazy she might not have had the nerve to kiss him. If she hadn't kissed him, they might not be where they were now. _Today aside of course. _ _Bloody git._ Would he have told her about reading her thoughts?

If Ginny hadn't reminded her of his ability would she have ever known about it? The headmistress's words came back to her mind. "_Sour and grumpy he as he is at times, he is also a bit sensitive and insecure too." Did he read her thoughts due to being insecure? Why would he be insecure?_

The answer came quickly to her mind. Everyone has always rejected him._ He expects me to reject him? To leave him? _The questions made her heart ache for him. Why would she leave him? She..._oh crap. I'm in love with him._ _When did that happen? How? I don't have time for love. I'm behind in everything. I'm not even out of school yet, I haven't picked a career, and I...I can't be in love._

But she knew she was just denying what was true. She was in love with him. It explained why she kept running to him with her news. When she got her scores back she ran to see him. After her parents treated her like they did and hurt her, she ran to him too.

Now she sat not only confused but scared to death. "He doesn't want love. He doesn't even want a relationship, he said so himself. This is just sex for him. Nice or not he doesn't want me like that." She muttered to herself.

_That's not true. The pendant around your neck proves it._ He wouldn't have given it to her if he didn't feel something. _But love?_

She pondered this back and forth for hours, stopping to call an elf for dinner. After eating, she found the room slowly filling with students. Needing to escape from the room that was becoming swamped and noisy, she quickly left.

She headed up to the owlery. She didn't know where else to go. The Astronomy tower was used as a make out spot, the library was predictable, the dorm full, and she didn't feel like going to Hogsmead.

Inside the owlery she sat on the floor, her back to a wall. _What was she suppose to do?_ They had started this knowing she wouldn't be here long. She only had a few exams to go and she would be done.

_How could they have any kind of relationship if she only saw him during Christmas and summer breaks? _She got annoyed if she didn't get to see him for a few days due to being busy. He sought her out if she didn't come see him.

She sat there for a while until she finally heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. She glanced up as the Headmistress walked inside the owlery.

Minerva glanced down at Hermione and smiled. "What are you doing on the floor dear?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Thinking. I didn't know where else to go. The common room is full, Astronomy tower's used for...well you know, I didn't want to go see Hagrid right now, and the library wouldn't work."

Minerva pulled out her wand, transfiguring some straw into a cushy pillow, then sat beside Hermione. "Hermione, you could have come to me. Or there is always the room of requirement."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't think of the room of requirement. I wasn't ready to come talk to you. What am I suppose to do?"

Minerva smiled softly at the young woman. "Hermione dear, only you can answer that. What exactly are we talking about incidentally?"

Hermione frowned. "I think I made a big mistake."

"What mistake?"

Hermione sighed. "I fell in love with him."

Minerva frowned. "How is that a mistake child?"

"That wasn't our arrangement. It was only suppose to be about...the physical aspect."

Minerva sputtered. "He made you agree to that?" _She might just hex the man herself for that._

Hermione smiled. "No, those were my terms I gave him. I told him that I didn't have time for anything else and if he couldn't accept it, I would walk away."

Minerva frowned again. "Child, why would you ever say that? That's just cruel to begin with. If he wanted you, he had to agree or not have you at all? I never would have believed you to be that selfish."

Hermione ducked her head. She knew the headmistress was right. It was cruel.

"Besides, there is no way to have a physical aspect without your heart getting involved eventually if you stay with a person." Minerva told her. "Either you would leave because you couldn't stand the person, or stay because you really like them. Like eventually would becomes love. You are smart enough to know that Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "You would think I was."

Minerva laughed. "What did you expect to happen with you staying with him the entire Christmas vacation? You were bound to feel something."

Hermione frowned and looked back at her old head of house. "How do you know I stayed with him the whole vacation?"

Minerva laughed. "The portraits told me. The fat lady said you only came into your house to change clothes. You were in and out in less than an hour every day. You never came back at night either. Other portraits saw you coming from the dungeon so it wasn't hard to know where you were."

Hermione blushed. She hadn't thought of the portraits. "Um...sorry headmistress. I guess we weren't being as discrete as we thought."

Minerva smiled. "Don't be sorry, be honest. If you love him you should tell him. Show some of that Gryffindor back bone I know you have in you. If he is dumb enough to let you go, then I say hex the hell out of him.

Hermione and Minerva laughed together for several minutes. Hermione probably would hex him too. Giving him something to remember her by.

Hermione looked back at the headmistress. "So I should just forgive him for reading my thoughts and the dreams?"

Minerva frowned. "He's been reading your thoughts without permission? No, you should do something to pay him back for all of it. I know a few decades ago Albus had me so mad at him I got my revenge."

"Albus? Dumbledore?" At the headmistress's nod, Hermione sat for a moment. "I didn't know you two had a thing."

Minerva chuckled. "You wouldn't have, you were a student."

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked.

Minerva smirked. "I lured him into the room of requirement and had my wicked way with the man. After I scared the living daylights out of him first."

Hermione eyes jumped to the headmistress's. "Um...wow." It was all she could think to say.

Minerva patted the child's raised knee. "Wow indeed. How you scare him is up to you. All the things I know would scare him are forbidden. I'm sure you'll figure out how to deal with him, even if you didn't scare him at all."

The older woman stood up and left Hermione to her thoughts.

Hermione thought about it. She didn't know how to scare him either. The man had lived with the Dark Lord torturing him. _How could she top that?_

She went back to her dorm room much later. Crawling into bed and suddenly remembering that she had told Snape that she would meet up with him in his class room to make her earlier teasing of him up to him. To be the naughty student for him in his classroom.

She smirked. Well it wasn't happening tonight. She still needed to figure out what she was going to do.

She fell asleep thinking she needed to talk to Ginny come morning to find out how to block her thoughts until she did figure things out. Surely she would know since Harry had learned Occlumency, so Ginny was bound to know something about it.

Severus sat in his rooms frowning. _Where was she?_ She hadn't been at dinner either. She had told him she would stop by but it was after curfew and there still was no sign of her. She hadn't even told him that she wasn't coming by.

That wasn't like her at all. Something was wrong. He knew it. Hermione was too thoughtful to just not show up.

He had asked Ginny after dinner if she had seen Hermione and the girl had looked very nervous about the question. When he had tried to peek at her thoughts he had found a solid brick wall. _The damn girl had blocked him._ He didn't even know she knew how to do it.

Frustrated he had come back here to read the book Hermione had given him. But then later he realized how late it got and that she hadn't shown up.

Something was going on and he didn't know what it was. He sighed. Maybe she had just been tired and retired to bed early skipping dinner. Or maybe she got tied up studying and forgot. He didn't like to think she forgot about him, but he couldn't blame her. She had so many things going on and so much in her head it would be impossible for her not to forget something occasionally.

He sighed and went back to reading. He could always find out in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thanks again for everyone who is Reading and Reviewing. I'm still amazed at the actual amount of people still adding me to their alerts and faves. Thanks you for those doing that too. _

_Everyone is asking about the Revenge coming up. It is coming soon, I promise. So on with the story. Take Care all and have a great one today._

**Chapter 16**

Hermione got up the next morning early. She tiptoed over to Ginny's bed and gently woke the redhead up.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered. "Wake up. I need to talk to you."

Ginny mumbled softly. "It's too early. Go away." Her hand shot out limply to push Hermione away.

Hermione frowned. "You woke me up at three in the morning and I got up. It's after six in the morning and you are going to get up too." She whispered harshly.

Ginny grumbled but slowly got up. Rubbing her eyes as she slipped her feet into her slippers and followed Hermione down to the commons room.

"This better be important." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione sighed. "It is. Do you know how to block people's thoughts?"

Ginny stopped trying to stretch her tired muscles from the long practices she had been putting in. "As in Occlumency?"

Hermione nodded, making Ginny frown before she spoke. "I guess I do a little bit. Not enough to really block major digs into the mind, but enough to block casual scans. Harry taught me." Ginny said while pulling her hair back away from her face.

Hermione stood there a moment thinking, then she smiled. "Good I need you to show me."

Ginny frowned. "Okay."

The girls spent the next hour talking about the different techniques you could use to block. Hermione tried it, but since neither one knew Legilimency they didn't know if she was doing it right. Ginny finally went back to bed for a little more sleep as Hermione practiced it while trying to focus on other things as well.

She still didn't know if she was doing it right, but at least she was working with what she could. She decided that it would have to do and went to take a shower. Drying off and dressing she went to go have breakfast. It was still early but she was hungry.

She walked into the Great Hall, trying the techniques Ginny had shown her. Finding herself alone in the room, she sat down with her back to the door like usual and ordered coffee. She kept up the mental picture of a brick wall as her coffee appeared.

Taking a sip, she smiled at the heat and jolt of caffeine. It instantly cleared the cobwebs from her brain. She was about to take a second sip, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she yelped, almost dropping her cup, instead only sloshing a bit over the rim onto her hand, burning her.

Cursing, she turned and saw Justin McLeoud smiling at her. "Hi there Ms. Granger. A bit jumpy today?"

Hermione smiled tightly at him. "I didn't hear you come in. Did you want something?"

His smile dimmed just a bit at her tone, but he went on. "I did actually. I was wondering if I could take you to dinner Friday night."

Hermione stared at him. _Did he really just ask me out? Crap._ "Oh, um... I have a lot going on with getting ready for my exams...I...I can't right now."

The transfiguration professor's smile faded a bit more. "Oh. Well, I'd really love to take you out sometime. How about another night?"

_Didn't she just explain she couldn't?_ She bit back a curse and a sigh. "That's sweet of you to offer, but I really can't. I'm well, I'm not really...up for...dating right now. I need to focus on getting past these exams and I need to figure out what I'm going to do after I leave here."

Seeing his smile fade completely she felt bad. "I'm sorry, I just really need to focus right now."

Justin smiled softly at her. "I understand. You have to take care of your studies. If you change your mind, let me know. The invitation is open."

She nodded and watched him leave the Great Hall. _Was he not staying for breakfast? _ She sighed and picked up her cup again. Taking a sip she sighed. She really did feel bad for Justin, she just wasn't interested. She had tried to be nice about it.

She was about to take another sip when she felt a hand on her shoulder again, startling her for the second time. "Dammit." She said burning her hand again with her coffee.

She spun around ready to blast whoever made her burn herself again, but found herself looking into black eyes that were confused at her outburst. She sighed and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry, I just...sorry, you startled me and I burned my hand again." She noticed he was squatting down next to her.

He looked down at her hand, seeing the angry red mark. "Again?" He asked, his silky voice softer than normal.

She sighed. "Someone startled me earlier and I burned my hand with my coffee. I guess I should sit where I can see the door." She tried to smile again, trying put her wall up to test it.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "I was hoping to catch you before everyone else came in. What happened to you last night? I thought you were going to stop by my class." His eyes meeting hers again.

She did her best not to squirm. She wasn't ready to tell him that she figured out that she was in love with him. She was still a bit upset at him anyway. "I just...got tied up with things." It was lame and she knew it but she was terrible at lying sometimes. She only truly managed it while breaking rules with Harry years ago. But it had been for a good cause then.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Taking a quick peek, he found a wall up in front of him. It surprised him. He knew she had done it before, but it had been different. He had seen emotions blocking her thoughts, this was just a plain wall with nothing else. Just a brick wall. He never saw a brick wall in her mind before. It made him frown. "Are you okay?" He asked not understanding her wall.

She nodded, knowing her wall had worked. She saw his surprise before he frowned. She almost thought she felt him try to probe, but it was so faint she wasn't sure. "I'm fine. Why?"

His frown grew. "You just seem...a bit off is all. So will I see you later?" He asked, still uncertain.

She smiled softly at him. "I'll see what I can do." Which was true, she would see what she could do.

He was still frowning at her slightly, but he nodded. He seemed to hesitate then he leaned in and kissed her. She cupped his face as his lips moved tenderly over hers. When he pulled back, his frown was gone.

She gave him another soft smile, keeping her wall up, though she found it harder to do now that he had kissed her. She watched as he stood up, still staring at her. He looked like he was going to say something more, but the sound of voices heading towards them made him stop.

He sighed then walked up to the staff table. Taking his seat and ordering his breakfast. She watched him, forcing her wall back in place. She did wonder again how often he read her thoughts. She ordered as well since the large trays hadn't arrived yet with the early hour and when it arrived she dug in.

She finished her meal and her eyes met his briefly before she left the hall. She went to her first class thinking about what she wanted to do to him for her revenge. Maybe he was right, maybe she should have been a Slytherin.

During lunch she kept her wall in place. She ate her meal, but her wall slipped as the transfiguration teacher walked by. _ Justin. _ His name entered her head before she could stop it. She felt guilty for not having a better way to let him down.

She should have just said no. Said she was seeing someone, but then he would have asked who. She could have told him the truth, she was sure the headmistress wouldn't be upset by another teacher knowing. _Would Severus be upset? _Her wall slipping a bit again before she put it back up. Would he mind if she told anyone that they were a couple?

Snape was sitting at the staff table again, scanning her thoughts every so often. He didn't understand this wall he kept seeing. He was frowning he caught a glimpse of something. _ Justin? Why was she thinking of him? _ He felt her guilt and didn't understand that either.

He kept eating when he caught something else. _Would he be upset? Over what?_ He glanced her way and saw she was only picking at her food. _What was going on?_ He never got a chance to ask, since she disappeared before he could catch her.

Hermione spent the day trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had thoughts of teaching him a lesson by letting certain thoughts float in her mind. They weren't true but it would teach him to not just scan her thoughts whenever he pleased. Thoughts of her being late on getting her period would be a good one, but that would just be cruel. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't know how he would react to that kind of news and it just seemed mean to her to do that to him.

In the end her conversation with the headmistress is what she decided on. The room of requirement could be of some use. She smiled. It might be fun too. She could just make him squirm a bit, then as Minerva put it, have her wicked way with him.

The question was how to get him in there. _Did she just let him read her thoughts? No, there was no guarantee he would show up. She should just ask him to meet her there later after dinner. _

After her last class, she headed down to the dungeons. She heard him ranting at a student, so she waited. Thinking she didn't want the gossip started about her constant visits, she put a disillusionment spell on herself as she leaned against the outer wall.

She couldn't make out what was being said too much, but occasionally she heard the words idiotic, explosion, and expulsion. It made her wonder what the poor student had done to deserve to be expelled.

Several minutes later, the door burst open. She saw Severus standing just inside the door, glaring at the student who was trying to rush out as quickly as possible. The student ran by her, making her smirk.

She saw Severus about to close the door when he paused. He looked all around, then looking in the opposite direction of her he stepped outside his class. His arm snaked out so fast at her she yelped.

He caught her arm in his hand, his grip firm but not punishing. The pitch of the yelp letting him know the person was female. "Why is someone hiding and lurking near my class. Reveal yourself."

She whispered the counter spell, letting him see her. His grip eased instantly a he looked at her with surprise and confusion. She smiled softly at him. "I didn't think you wanted your students to see I was waiting for you again."

He nodded and led her into his class, closing his door behind them. He turned and waited for her to speak, seeing the walls still up and annoyed that they were there. Knowing he couldn't ask about them without revealing him scanning her thoughts. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked, his silky voice a bit harsh.

She paused. _Was he angry at her? What did he have to be angry at her about? _ Not understanding she faltered just a bit when she spoke. "Um...I...I'm sorry if you are upset about the spell, I just wasn't sure if you wanted the students to know how often I come to see you." She frowned, still not understanding.

His eyes twitched just a bit, a slight narrowing before he spoke. "I don't care about the spell. I don't even care if the students do see you." His voice still harsh and a bit cold.

Her frown deepened. "Then why do you seem angry with me?"

He stood there staring at her. He couldn't very well tell her that he was upset at her wall, upset at the few thoughts that came thru it making him question what she was up to. W_hy had she been thinking of the damn transfiguration professor? What did she worry about him being upset about? Why did he feel her guilt earlier?_

He sighed. "I'm...I'm not angry. I guess I'm having a bit of an off day." Which was only partially true. He was angry, but he couldn't tell her why, and he was having an off day because of her walls not letting him in.

She raised an eyebrow at him, searching his face. Not finding anything, which she wasn't surprised at since the man had been an accomplished liar due to his spy days. She walked over to him and slipped her arms around him, hugging him. _Should she wait on what she was planning? _The thought slipping thru once again.

He held her, relaxing with her in his arms like he always did. He didn't have a reason not to trust her. She hadn't done anything to make him think she wasn't trustworthy. His sighed, he was just being paranoid like he normally was.

That was when he saw her thought and frowned. _ What was she planning? _ But the wall was still up so he couldn't see anymore. He pulled back and looked into her face. "So you didn't tell me why you were here."

She looked away for a moment, making him nervous. She never avoided his gaze anymore. Her eyes met his but he couldn't read what was in them.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening? I thought you could meet me somewhere." She said, trying her best not to let her wall slip. She didn't want him to see what she was planning.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "I don't have any plans, I guess. Where do you want me to meet you?" He asked still watching her, still unable to read her.

She took a deep breath. "The room of requirement, around eight thirty tonight."

He smirked. "Is there something you require then?"

He saw a flicker in her eyes, a bit of heat which made made him smile, but it was the flicker of anger too that made him pause. _She was angry? Why? _

Hermione smiled softly, her eyes back to hiding what she felt. "There is something I require. You, in the room at eight thirty. Now I have to go. Will you meet me?"

He stared down at her for a moment, trying to scan but finding his way blocked again. He almost wanted to dig deeper, to force his way in to see what was in her mind, but knowing he couldn't. She wouldn't notice a light scan normally, but she would notice if he pushed deep into her mind. She would feel it, and she would see whatever he saw inside. Not only that, but he didn't feel he could invade her quite that bad without her permission. He doubted she would talk to him again if he did that to her.

He nodded, not speaking. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Not her normal kiss, but she was acting a bit strange anyway. He watched her walk away and wondered what he was in for tonight.

She skipped dinner, too nervous to sit at the big table and not reveal something. So she called for an elf, asking if she could have a light tray brought to her. The elf happily nodded and disappeared only to return moments later with what she wanted.

Hermione smiled and thanked the elf, who was only to happy to help. Hermione watched as the elf popped out of the room. She picked at her food, not really hungry but needing to do something to keep her sanity.

She was nervous. She didn't know if she could got thru with her plan. Sure he would like the end what she had planned, but would he be angry at what she did first? Would he be angry at her methods? Maybe she should just talk to him. Tell him what she knew and that she was upset about it.

_But would he really understand? Would he understand that it left her feeling helpless, invaded even? That she felt like she hadn't had a choice with his spell dragging her into his dreams._ She was forced into his dreams. She might have wanted to join him had he asked, but he didn't.

Pushing the tray away she stood, deciding a quick shower would help relax her. Afterward, she smoothed on some scented lotion, vanilla with a hint of sweet lavender. It was part of the gift set she had been given for Christmas this year. Ginny had seen her using the special shampoo and conditioner and found the whole bath and body set that matched it.

She slipped into her special outfit she had asked an elf to get for her from Snape's rooms during dinner, pulling her school robes on over it. Then with a deep breath, she left the common room.

She walked quickly to the room of requirement, thinking about what she wanted inside. But her thoughts were still chaotic and what she ended up with made her laugh. Inside she had a large bed covered in silk and satins covers in a far corner away from the door, and there was a chair in the center of the room like she wanted. The chair was padded enough to be comfortable to sit on, but the sides where open and it had a high back and was very sturdy and solid.

But since she was a bit angry still, the room was covered in all sorts of torture devices. Different types of whips, chains, ropes, and knives all hanging neatly on walls. There were other things, but she couldn't identify most of them. This had to show that she still didn't know what she wanted to do to him. Most these things had at one point flashed into her mind while she thought of her revenge. But she knew she didn't want to hurt him so she had dismissed the ideas.

Obviously not enough to keep the room from providing them. But there were candles all around the room to, all waiting to be lit to add a bit of romance to the air. There were scented oils next to the bed too. Not that she wanted the oils, in fact she didn't even know where they came from.

She shrugged and checked the time. It was after eight and she knew he would be arriving at any moment. She quickly set her wards, she didn't want anyone but Severus to walk inside. She set a few silencing spells as well, just in case things got a bit loud.

She stood where she would have the perfect view of him when he opened the door. Then killed the lights, not the least bit afraid to stand in the dark. She didn't want him to see anything until she was ready. Her breathing a bit erratic in her nervousness, she waited. She didn't have long to wait either.

The door opened and he came inside, seeing the darkness but having faith in her he let the door close behind him. He raised his wand. "_Lumos_." It gave a soft light. He saw her outline in the shadows and frowned just a bit.

Hermione raised her wand. "_Expelliarmus_." A jet of scarlett light shot from her wand and the spell had enough force to make Snape's wand fly from his hand, but not enough to hurt him or make him fly back from the force.

She accio'd his wand, setting it inside her robes. She lit a few candles with a flick of her wand for just enough light for him to see her and the chair, but nothing else.

He frowned at her, not liking this one bit. Wondering if he should have blocked her spell. He could have, he was quick enough, but had waited out of curiosity. Plus, with his reflexes being what they were, he hadn't wanted to hurt her either by sending out a harsh spell on accident. His days as a Death Eater had made harsh spells and curses automatic. "Any reason you took my wand?"

She smiled. "Have a seat Severus. I think we should talk."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This gets a bit intense so...I'm sorry for any that might be offended. Thanks again for all the reviews. I love reading them all. Thanks too everyone still finding my story and adding me to their alerts or Faves. Take Care all_

_Oh, someone asked me why doesn't Hermione just ask for a bogart to scare the living hell out of him. Well the answer to that is I don't think Snape fears much. I think he fears and hates being alone and discarded without a second thought, but I think he fears the Dark Lord more. Dead or not._

_I didn't want to bring back Voldemort in any way shape or form. Even in a bogart. Remember Harry brought a Dementor out during the bogart lesson in Third year and it was still powerful, so imagine if they brought back Voldemort, even from a bogart, he would be very powerful. I just didn't want to deal with that at all. Plus it's Snape so in theory he would quickly be able to deal with a bogart then it would be a short revenge. So that's why no bogart.  
_

_Also someone said I needed to add some lemons to this chapter. What is a lemon? I highly doubt they mean that the character's need sour looking faces. Anyone? _

_Enjoy the revenge. _**_  
_**

** Chapter 17**

She hadn't moved from her spot, she stayed where she was watching him. She saw him frowning at her, though she couldn't read his eyes in the darkness. He cocked his head while he stared at her, but she knew she had her walls in place and hoped he couldn't see past them.

Finally he moved towards the chair, watching her closely, a frown still on his lips as his eyes narrowed just a bit. He sat down, not saying a word, just watching her as she watched him back.

She flicked her wrist. "_Incarcerous." _ Soft, almost silky ropes shot out from the chair and tied his wrists to the back of chair behind him, binding him to the chair around his ankles as well. They were firm but wouldn't burn or mark his skin. She saw he didn't move, nor did his face show a hint of anything. His blank, almost indifferent mask firmly in place.

She flicked her wrist again, bringing the lights up just enough so he could see all the different devices on the walls. She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes but that was all.

She walked over to him, slowly, almost as if she was stalking him. Her steps even and precise. When she reached him, she trailed a finger across his shoulders as she walked around him. Circling his chair.

"Severus, do you have any idea why your here?" Her voice soft, and husky.

He cocked his head just a bit again, staring at her. She felt the soft whisper of his probing, again so faint that if she hadn't been looking for it she would have missed it. With a smile she let the a thought slip thru. _Now now, no peeking. _She saw his eyes widen just a fraction in surprise as he inhaled sharply and her smile grew slightly.

"You have been very...naughty. You have been reading my thoughts without my knowledge." She saw something flicker in his eyes, something she couldn't read.

"I had forgotten your talent at Legilimency. What with the war and so many other things going on it just totally slipped my mind. Until yesterday."

Severus opened his mouth, ready to explain. "Hermione I was..." She put up her hand, stopping him.

She smiled. "Not yet. You'll have a chance to speak, but I want to let you know what all I've discovered. I've been quite upset over it all."

His mouth closed, but she saw flash of annoyance in his eyes. She went on, walking around him again. "I was reminded of your skills, which got me thinking about all the things that had filtered into my head this year. I realized that you had seen probably all my thoughts about you before my exam in your class, am I right?"

She paused to look at him, seeing him nod she went on. "I was upset to learn this, I'll be honest. No one likes their innermost thoughts known. How far in did you go I wonder? Did you delve deep into my mind? Find out all my secrets? Flip thru my memories like random photos in an album?"

Her eyes flashed with anger as she looked at him. This was what bothered her the most about the whole thing. She had things she didn't like to remember. Things about the war, about her torture by Bellatrix, the way her parents had treated her after she restored their memories. Her doubts in herself and fears of losing her friends if they saw how much she had changed, saw how much of an empty shell she felt like at times. She didn't want others to know of these things either.

He saw her anger and understood now. "I never went beyond surface thoughts. You would have known had I delved deeper. You would have seen what I saw in your mind. Surface thoughts are easy, you can get inside to see them without the person knowing generally. I wouldn't have delved deeper without your permission." He hoped she understood and believed him.

She stared at him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering if he was being honest. Then she remembered Harry telling her that he saw the thoughts and memories Severus had dug thru when he was teaching him to block his mind.

She nodded, her anger fading a bit. "The dreams? Why did you place a spell on me? How did you even do it without me knowing?"

He sighed. "That wasn't all that bright, I'll admit it. You were driving me crazy and didn't even know it. Sure I peeked into your thoughts and saw what you were thinking about me, but your very presence was making me go mad. I wanted you to go a bit crazy too. I never forced you to do anything in those dreams. You did it all of your own free will."

She smirked. That was true. Her anger fading a bit more. "I know that Severus. I know I wasn't forced in those dreams, I enjoyed them too. But how did you even place the spell?"

"You were tired, almost asleep on your feet and so you didn't notice me place it." His black eyes were piercing hers as they always did when he met her eyes, making her falter just a bit as she tried to keep her walls up still.

She stepped away from him to get control back again, noticing his eyes dropping down to the floor. "The projections?"

His eyes flew to hers. "How do you know about me projecting any thoughts? Very few ever knew I could, most, if not all of them, are dead now."

She smirked again. "Dumbledore knew. He told Harry, Harry told Ginny, Ginny told me. In fact Ginny is who reminded me about your interesting skills."

He scowled. _Damn Potter and his damn Weaslette. _ "Okay, so you know about that too. Would it help if I said I was sorry?" His eyes still staring into hers.

She stood, tapping her finger to her chin as she thought about it. Hearing him growl in annoyance she smiled again. "It might. Why would you even do any of it to begin with?"

He sighed again. "I overheard you and Ms. Weasley talking her first night back in the halls." Seeing Hermione frown he went on. "I heard her comment about me and it made me listen more. I couldn't help myself, I was curious."

"So you heard the whole conversation that night?" She asked.

"That one and the one you two had in the library when I found you out past curfew." _No point in lying about it now. _He thought.

"You heard that one too?" She asked, feeling her cheeks start to heat in embarrassment as she remembered all that was said that night.

"Yes. So I started to scan your thoughts. To be honest I was shocked at what I found. I never thought you really did think of me that way. Once I started I couldn't help but look more. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to just throw you onto my desk and have my way with you? Especially when you were in detention? Those thoughts were driving me crazy. I wanted you but couldn't touch you, that's why I had you come to me in my dreams. It was the only way for me to have any part of you at the time since you were still my student." His said, his eyes fierce and full of heat.

She swallowed. Her anger gone completely. She understood now. He hadn't done it to be mean or cruel or even to use her. He did it because he wanted her. Wanted her like she had wanted him. She smiled softly, now for the fun part.

"Okay." She saw him relax in the chair at her words. "Now for your punishment." She saw him tense just a bit.

She flicked her wand. " _Obscuro." _A blindfold quickly covered his eyes, making him tense even more. She smirked, and flicked her wand again. His clothes were gone, all but his black silk boxers.

He sat there blind to what she was doing, but he knew he was almost naked and wasn't sure if he should worry yet. He decided to wait before he did anything. Part of him curious still.

She walked around, circling him again as she removed her robes. Her heels clicking on the stone floor as with each step. "So what do you think it should be? Your punishment. The room provided me with with so many choices. Did you see them?"

He didn't speak, only nodded. He had seen all the different devices. The ropes, the whips, the knives, everything. Still waiting to see what she did. He had suffered a great deal thru the Dark Lord. This slip of a girl wouldn't break him. He still didn't quite believe she would do anything all that painful to him anyway. Maybe a little pain, but nothing compared to his tortures in the past.

She let her fingers glide softly over his shoulders as she slowly circled him once again. "Should I chain you up and make you hang on the tips of your toes for a few hours? Until your limbs are exhausted and screaming for a break? Or maybe I should I whip you." She felt him twitch. "There is an interesting looking one with lots of strips and tiny silver balls at the end. I never knew there were so many different types of whips."

He breathed deeply before he spoke. "I know there are, I've felt just about all of them before." His body shivering just a little at the memories.

She paused, her eyes raking over him, taking in the scars she didn't even see anymore. _How could she have forgotten? Damn, she wouldn't really hurt him._ But she noticed the stiff set of his body, the slight tremor running thru him.

She quickly straddled him, sitting on his lap and removing the blindfold from his eyes. Her hands cupping his face as his eyes focused again on her. "I wouldn't really hurt you. I hope you know that." Her hands gentle on his skin.

He took in her concerned look, her walls gone, letting him see she was very upset with herself for her game. He saw that she really wouldn't ever hurt him on purpose and relaxed fully. "I know Mione. I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't trust you."

She smiled softly at him. "I was angry at you for invading my thoughts and dreams, and I just wanted to make you squirm just a bit. I'm sorry Severus. This was a bad idea."

His eyes raked over her body, wrapped in his Christmas present. He didn't know how she got it from his rooms, but he was glad she had. She was stunning in the emerald green and silver negligee. "Maybe not a completely bad idea." He said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

She smirked at him. "This was the punishment I had in mind for you."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "How on earth is you wearing that punishment?"

She smiled standing up and away from him. "Maybe I would let you look and that's all."

He frowned at her. She laughed and moved towards him again. Sliding her hand up his chest slowly. "Maybe I would touch you and not let you touch me."

She reached up and skimmed her lips up his neck, nipping certain spots along the way. She heard him growl and smirked again. Running her hands all over his body, straddling him once again to fully reach his back and shoulders. Her mouth finding his lips but not giving him the kiss he really wanted.

Just soft brushes of her lips against his, while she continued to stroke her hands all over him. She felt his reaction to her, felt him growing underneath her. She knew he wanted her, but she was having fun just teasing him.

He tried to lean into her to capture her lips, but she leaned back just enough that he couldn't reach her. This was the punishment she meant for him. So far it wasn't too bad, but he knew it could get worse if she wanted it too.

She finally let her lips fully touch his, let her tongue glide with his softly, but he wanted more and she knew it. When he tried to take more she pulled away again. With his hands stuck to the chair, he couldn't do as he pleased and she knew that too.

She pulled completely away from him, making his eyes narrow at her. She smirked before coming back to run her tongue over his chest. Making him groan, as she grazed his nipple, taking a small nip at the tiny pebble before laving it again with her tongue.

She grabbed her wand as she moved down his body, flicking her wrist and making his boxers disappear. Her lace covered breasts brushing against him as she slid back up, placing kisses all along his chest.

She finally kissed him like he wanted, her tongue warring with his. His fingers itched to be free to touch her, but this is how she wanted him. She wanted him to go crazy while she held the reins of control.

Pulling away from his lips as he groaned at the loss, she stood kicking off her green heels, placing her foot on the chair between his legs and slowly rolling down the silver stockings on one foot, before switching to the other foot placed just like the first. His mouth watering at the sight of her little strip tease, his eyes taking in every single movement Slowly she slid one strap down her shoulder, then the other, turning her back to him as she slid the green and silver lace down her delicious body. Bending down to slide it down fully before stepping out of it and kicking it away.

His hangs tugged at the ropes on their own, as she turned, one arm and hand covering her breasts, the other hand covering her folds. Her eyes locked on his and she gave him a sexy smile, sliding both hand away slowly.

She came back to him, straddling him again in the chair, careful not to let him penetrate her yet. She kissed him again, letting her breasts rub against his chest. Pulling away from his lips and leaning back just enough that he could latch onto one perfect pink nipple, making her moan out in pleasure.

She stood, letting him fully reach her breasts as he kissed and laved them with his tongue. Her silver pendant he gave her all she now wore, hanging down in the valley between her breasts. He latched on to the second nipple to suck at it, nipping it just a little making her gasp. Her hands coming up to dive into his hair as he let his tongue glide around. He wanted to touch her so bad, but she still wouldn't let him.

She was right this was punishment for him. He liked being in control and she wasn't letting him have any. She called the shots, she let him kiss her when she wanted, let him lave at her breasts when she wanted, she pulled away when she wanted.

She kissed him again, hearing him groan, knowing she was driving him crazy. Pulling away from his lips once again, she ran her hands down his chest, her lips following the same path. Her tongue trailing down his abdomen, flicking at his navel before coming to a very swollen part of him.

With a small smirk up at him, she let her tongue glide from the base of his shaft to the tip in a single slow lick, making him inhale sharply. Her tongue swirling around him several times, making him groan. When her mouth closed over him, he gasped. Her warm tongue gliding over him, his hands straining at the ropes to touch her. He want to grab onto her hair, and help guide her movements on him. His hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly with each stroke of her wet mouth.

He didn't know how much more torture he could take. He wanted to be buried inside her already. A groan escaped his lips as she continued to move her mouth over him.

Feeling him tensing, she knew he was close, so she slowly let him slip out of her mouth and stood up. She wasn't ready to let him find his release yet. This was supposed to be her revenge after all. Seeing him strain at the ropes she smirked at him again. Straddling him slowly, careful not to let him inside her yet. She met his lips with her own, letting him kiss her passionately.

Her own desires flowing thru her at how excited she was able to make him, her own center throbbing for release. Shifting just a bit, she took him into her hand and slowly sank down on him, pulling another groan from him. But she didn't move.

She felt him straining, wanting her to move, but she held still. Her lips still crushed to his, her tongue still swirling with his. He tried to move his hips, but with his ties and her legs clamped against his side,he couldn't really move. She pulled her mouth from his, seeing the raw desire in his eyes.

"Do you feel punished enough yet?" She asked, slowly moving on him now. Sliding up agonizingly slow, clenching her muscles around him tightly as she moved up. Then sliding back down just as slowly letting her muscles relax around him.

He groaned again at her movements. "Mione, please." His voice harsh, his eyes closed against the pleasure of her on him, the torture of her slowly movements.

She smiled at him, keeping her movement slow on him, feeling him tug at his restraints. "Please what? Do you want me to stop?" She halted her hips on him even though her own body was begging for release too.

A growl escaping him as his black eyes opened and pierced hers. "No, please don't stop. I need you to move. Let me free, I want to touch you." The cords in his neck straining with his fight to keep some control over himself.

She moved on him again, keeping it slow, but upping her pace slightly. "I don't know if I should let you free yet." She grounded against him in a deep thrust. Making her moan as he grunted harshly at the pleasure. She might be torturing him, but she was torturing herself too.

"Mione, if you don't stop this and let me loose, I can't be held responsible for my actions." His eyes pressed tightly closed as his need clawed at him. His hands closed in tight fists as he fought the urges inside him.

She smirked. "You're tied up and wandless. What could you possibly do?" She ground against him again. Her challenge hanging in the air and making his tight but slippery grasp on his control snap.

His eyes flew open, the fire in them blazing, making her gasp and clench even tighter around him at seeing the intensity of them. His mouth whispered something she didn't hear, then his hands were loose, flexing to get the blood back in them.

She gasped again as she realized he was free, hands and ankles. He didn't give her a chance to say a word before his hands were on her and digging into her hips, forcing her to move on him. Slamming her down hard on him as his hip came up to crash hard into her. She cried out at his movements. His thrusts hard and deep as he pumped into her while slamming her body down on him again and again.

Her head fell back as she cried out with each thrust. Her arms wrapped around him, to keep her grounded as he sent her body crashing into her first peak. His hands rough on her, his fingers digging into her soft flesh leaving bruises in their wake. Though neither one noticed since they were too wrapped up in each other and their own pleasures.

Not happy with how they were positioned, he pushed off the chair, making her fall with him to the floor. Expecting the hard stone floor to hit her, she braced, her eyes shut tightly and her fingers digging into his shoulder in mild fear, only to land on a very large soft cushion.

_What? She hadn't placed that there. _She thought as her eyes popped open again in confusion.

His body pounded into her. Not giving her a chance to recover from her first peak or even figure out where the soft cushion came from. Feeling the second wave building, she dug her nails into him. But he grabbed her arms from around him, holding them over her head, and with another whisper she found them bound to the cushion under her. Somehow it seem the ropes were coming directly from cushion. That was the only explanation since it was impossible to tie the rope to anything on the cushion itself.

_How was he doing this? He didn't have his wand. Hers was on the floor, kicked away when he dropped them to the cushion that somehow was here now, where it hadn't been before. He had to have done it, but how?  
_

With her hands tied, she couldn't do anything but take what he gave her. Oh and what he gave her was making her scream. Her body arching as he moved in her harder and harder with each deep thrust. Her thoughts scattered as she was unable to focus on anything but him and the delicious things he was doing to her body.

With another whisper, this time harsher, she had just a little bit of slack in her ties surrounding her wrists, extra length in the rope that let her move her hands back down just a bit. But before she could even think of moving, he had her flipped onto her belly and up on her knees. Plunging inside her quivering heat, as he rode her hard and fast. His hands pulling her hips against him as he slammed into her, hitting her cervix with each thrust. She couldn't catch her breath with all her pants and cries. Not only was he hitting her cervix he was hitting her sweet spot along the way.

She didn't even realize she was free of her bindings completely as he sat back on his heels, pulling her up with him while still thrusting into her. Resting on the back on his legs, he moved her hips over him as his other arm was wrapped around her body, hugging her to him as they moved together. Her pendant inside his hand that was pressed flat between her breasts. Her hands on his hips, holding him tighter against her as her back brushed against his chest with each delightful stroke.

She screamed his name again, lights dancing across her eyes as she felt him tensing his hold on her. His breaths harsh in her ear, his own groans of pleasure turning her on even more. Her name a whisper over and over again as he was nearing his own release.

He suddenly flipped her again onto her back, bringing her legs onto his shoulders. She wasn't even sure if he pulled out of her as he did so either. His hands at her hips again, holding her tightly to him as he lifted her to meet each hard thrust he gave her. Burying himself to the hilt with each thrust, brushing her sweet spot again.

She was feeling another one building in her, gasping as it grew in intensity. When it hit, she screamed her release and felt her vision blur, darkness creeping around the edges as her vision started to fade. He gave a final thrust shouting her name before collapsing on her.

Both panting, both clinging to the other. The colors were still flashing across her closed eyes, opening them she saw her vision coming back slowly, her body still shuddering from her many releases. Her walls completely down to him, only he was too tired to do anything other than hold her.

**************************************************************************************

_A/N: Okay I don't know about any one else, but I either need a long cold shower, or I need to go attack my husband. Take Care, More coming soon._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Glad everyone liked Hermione's revenge. Personally I'd love to have revenge with Snape like that. lol. We are still in the Room of Requirement here in this chapter too. _

_Thank you everyone who explained what lemons are. Though now I'm curious what the difference between a lemon and a lime is? Is a lime less smutty sex?_

_Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. I loved them all. Take Care and Please keep Reviewing._

**Chapter 18**

She didn't know how long they laid there, she didn't know if it was minutes or hours or even days and didn't care. She didn't know how he had done any of that, but it had been incredible. She couldn't even feel her legs or feet at that moment.

He finally rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. He had been worried he was crushing her tiny frame. His hands stroked down her back, the only thing he had energy to do at this point. He laid there thinking that she was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

She sat up just enough to look down at him. "How, in the name of Merlin, did you get free? How did I end up tied up? Where did this cushion come from?" Her voice soft and scratchy from her screams.

He smirked just a bit. "Wandless magic."

Her eyes widened. She knew of wandless magic, but she didn't know he could do it. "So you could get free the whole time?"

His smirk grew. "Pretty much. I had no fear of you hurting me really, at least not beyond what I could take, so I was just curious what you had in mind."

She started laughing. "So you really weren't punished at all then?"

"Oh no, not being able to touch you was torture."

She sat up a bit more. "If it was so horrible, how come you didn't let yourself free sooner?"

He shrugged. "You didn't want me free." It seemed simple enough to him.

She smiled softly. Leaning down to kiss him gently. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You know, you could have just told me to stay out of your thoughts."

She sat up completely, straddling him again to look down at him. "Were you still in my thoughts after we...slept together that first night?"

He looked up at her, his hands resting on her hips. "Sometimes. I liked seeing your thoughts. It made us seem closer somehow."

She frowned at him. "I didn't think of that. Do you want us to be closer?" When he didn't answer immediately, she sighed. Remembering Minerva's words, she took a deep breath. _Gryffindor backbone._

"Severus I have to tell you something. I'm not sure if you will be upset by it or not but..."

He interrupted her. "Does this have to do with the transfiguration professor?"

She stopped and frowned. "Justin?" She him, his eyes narrow. "No. Why would you even think it did?"

He looked at her, his eyes filling with anger. "Your wall slipped a few times. I saw you thinking of him, I saw your guilt, then you wondered if I would be upset. Now you have something to tell me. I just put it all together. Do you want out of this relationship with me?"

She gasped. "No. See this is partly why I was upset at you reading my thoughts. Do you have any idea how chaotic my thoughts can be sometimes?"

He frowned at her. "I have seen them that way at times, but not too bad."

She climbed off of him, and sat down next to him. "Yes, you saw all of that today, but it doesn't mean what you think it does. Wait, what exactly do you even think anyway?"

He sat up, not looking at her. "I thought that maybe now that he was interested and not your professor that you wanted to move on to him."

She reached over and smacked him on the back of the head like she did with Ron or Harry. He narrowed his eyes at her again. "Move on to him? How could you even think that? You say my friends are idiotic, but sometimes so are you. I don't want him you dolt. I wouldn't be sitting here naked with you if I did."

Eyes still narrowed, he glared at her. "Then what were you feeling guilty about, what was it you were worried I might be upset over?"

She threw up her hands. "He asked me out and I told him no. I felt guilty for making him feel bad and for not getting my reasons across to him better and somehow giving him hope for later, though I didn't mean to. I should have just told him that I was with you, but I was worried you would be upset if I did tell him that. I didn't know if you would be upset or not about me telling people about us." She was glaring at him now.

He sat there wondering if that was all true. She saw his doubt and sighed. "Take a look if you need to see."

He frowned at her. "You want me to probe your memories?" _Hadn't she just gotten upset over him scanning her thoughts? Wasn't this what this whole night was about?  
_

She nodded. "Yes. If you need to I don't mind."

His intense black eyes stared into her amber ones for several moments before he spoke. "I can't always control what I look at. If there is something you don't want me to see then try to put up a wall around it. I'll try to keep from looking past it."

She knew there were too many things to try to block, she didn't know if she could even block it if he looked too deep. Maybe this was a bad idea, but she had already said he could so she wouldn't back out now. Taking a deep breath she tried to imagine a wall around certain things. Then nodded for him to go ahead.

With a whisper he was inside her mind. _ He saw so many memories in her. Some happy, some tragic. _She saw all that he saw in her mind._ Her time during her early years at school, her hunt with Harry during what should have been their final year, he saw her torture at the hands of Bellatrix, he saw Ron leaving them alone to hunt on their own, her memories at seeing so many dead bodies after the war, her tears at losing so many people, her night with Ron and the horrible disaster it was afterwards. He saw her hunt for her parents, the way they treated her afterwards, her loneliness that haunted her constantly, how she stayed away from everyone out of fear of losing them too, not able to handle loosing another person. Fear of them tossing her over like her parents did if they saw how she had changed, that she wasn't the same person they knew and loved._

All these memories and feelings hitting him quickly, so quick he almost missed them, he tried to steer to what he was looking for, but was having trouble. With her seeing them too it just brought more to the surface, and buried what he was looking for.

_He saw how she didn't think her accomplishments were that great, that she didn't feel her grades mattered that much anymore. Why be a know-it-all if it doesn't help save people? So many deaths, if she had just worked harder, been a bit smarter, she could have saved more people. Her friends might have lived. Scars, so many mental scars. She couldn't get passed it all due to her loss and pain and fear. She couldn't heal so she just buried it. Hid from it all as best she could.  
_

She had tears running down her cheeks, but couldn't stop them, he didn't see them while digging in her mind. He tried to pull back, but just got sucked deeper inside by her emotions and his at seeing her pain.

_He saw her anger while pacing in Minerva's office. Her anger at him for using his abilities, finding out about the spell, thinking he was using her. That made him pause. He was still seeing it all, but he was shocked at her thinking that of him._

_He saw her in her rooms, trying to think over everything. To decided what to do, how to feel. Then, a wall popped up. Thin but there, so he forced his way around the memory. Next thing he knew he saw her in the owlery afterward with Minerva, but suddenly saw a fragile crumbling wall with so many holes in it that it would be easy to knock down, but at least he was able to move past it like with the other one._

_He saw her the next morning. Drinking her coffee, getting burned by it as she was startled. Saw the transfiguration professor ask her out, saw her feelings on it too. She didn't want to go out with him. She was trying to figure out how to let him down gently. Saw the professor leave. Saw her drinking again as she was startled getting burned again and looking up at Severus._

_He saw her guilt later at seeing McLeoud's reaction, wondering if she should have handled it better, wondering if Severus would mind if she had told the man about her seeing him. _

_Suddenly he saw the owlery again, saw the wall crumbling even more. He knew her own thoughts brought him back to it. He tried to pull out, knew she was losing control of her concentration of blocking him. He head the voices inside. He heard her voice saying she thought she made a big mistake._

He tried to block it himself, knowing it was something private she didn't want him to see. _But he heard Minerva ask how it could be a mistake. _ He tried again to pull out, to not see or hear. But he as he finally pulled away he heard her statement, _"I told him that I didn't have time for anything else and if he couldn't accept it, I would walk away." _

He sat back on his elbows, panting at the exertion to pull away. He saw her tears knew they were from her memories of the war, and felt like crying himself. _She had told Minerva it had been a mistake? If he couldn't accept her on her terms she would walk away? _ Those two sentences he heard ripped his heart to pieces. _She didn't want him, not really. Not like he wanted her. He loved her and wanted to stay with her always._

He called for his wand, as she stayed sitting there crying into her hands at her memories. With a flick of his wand they were both dressed. He reached out and held her, understanding so much about her now.

Understanding her need to keep her distance from people. He understood her walls she had up at times, while hurting. It wasn't to keep him out but to keep the memories away.

He saw the bed in the corner and picked her, carrying her to it. Laying her down with him as he held her. Fighting to keep his own hurt and anger at bay so he could help her. This being just something else she brought out in him, but he didn't even notice it anymore.

She cried over the past while pressed against his chest. She was wrapped in her grief towards the end of his digging all she could see was her pathetic walls crumbling. She didn't hear the voices, she was struggling to keep him out of those memories. She didn't want him to find out that she loved him that way. She wanted to tell him. She didn't even know if she succeeded in keeping him out.

It took a while, but she finally got her memories back under the barriers and locks she had instilled before. Her tears finally stopped. She knew her face was a mess but didn't really care.

She pulled back and looked at him, and saw the pain in his eyes. She looked away, thinking he was feeling pity or sorrow at all that he saw.

"I think you saw more than I meant for you to. I couldn't keep everything locked away." She sniffed and met his eyes again.

He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "So much pain for such a short life. I wish you could have been spared from it all."

She smiled sadly. "We all went thru so much during that time. My pain isn't any more than what others dealt with."

He cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. Making him ache more knowing she didn't care about him like he did her. "You added everyone else's pain to your own. You took responsibility for things you had no control over. You did all you could, you did more than anyone could have expected from you. You didn't fail anyone, least of all yourself."

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "It wasn't your fault so many people died Mione. People die in war. You did more than any other girl your age could have done. More than anyone your age should have done."

She knew he was right, but it didn't stop the ache, it didn't stop herself from doubting what she did versus what she should have done. "I miss them all so much." Tears forming in her eyes again.

He kissed her again. "I know." He held her as she clung to him, taking strength from him.

After a few minutes she pulled away, just a enough to look at him. "Severus, about those walls. Did you see past them?"

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to lie to her but he wasn't ready to talk about it either. "I...I tried to pull away, I didn't see beyond them." He didn't see, he heard.

She took a deep breath. _Gryffindor back bone._ "About what was behind them...the headmistress and I were talking and..."

"Not now." He said, cutting her off. He couldn't deal with it now. "Let's talk about it another day. I'm exhausted, you must be too."

She nodded, swallowing the words she was going to say. "Can we stay here tonight? I want to sleep here with you."

He smiled sadly at her. "Yes, we can." He pulled out his wand and with a flick they were undressed again. He helped her under the soft covers, pulling her to him to hold her.

Both fell asleep quickly. Both exhausted and didn't dream.

The next morning, Hermione woke to find him gone. Her wand was sitting on his pillow. She sat up and looked around. _Why had he left her?_

Getting up, she quickly found that there wasn't a bathroom available. She never asked the room for one before going inside. Pulling on her robes to cover her teddy that she slipped on first, she held her shoes in her hands as ran from the room barefoot, glad for the early hour.

She got into her rooms and took a quick shower. Getting dressed, she realized it was Saturday so she left off her robes and went down to the dungeon. Only she found she couldn't enter. The wards were set and she couldn't take them down or enter.

She frowned as she knocked on the door. Waiting and knocking again. But he never answered. Not understanding but figuring he just threw up the wards and forgot to add her to it, she went back to her rooms.

He wasn't at any of the meals that weekend. The wards never came down or changed to allow her access. She realized he was keeping her out and away on purpose.

_Had he seen past her walls? Had he seen that she loved him and was now pushing her away? _ The longer she sat thinking about it all, more depressed she got over it. _He didn't want her like she wanted him. She loved him and wanted to stay with him forever._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Okay guys only a few chapters left in this story. Just wanted to give you a heads up about it since this story isn't 30+ chapters like my last one was. Hope you liked 18. Chapter 19 coming soon  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter everyone. I know they suck. Thanks to everyone who explained the lemon vs lime thing. Thank you too to everyone who reviewed, y'all are awesome. The few I didn't respond to...I couldn't. No link or real name to look up. Otherwise, I'm glad everyone is loving my story like I do. _

_Thank you everyone that is still adding me to their alerts and faves. I'm still blown away by all the support. You guys rock.  
_

_Take Care._

**Chapter 19**

The first three days, Hermione didn't leave her room, faking to be ill so she didn't have to see anyone. No one questioned it, Hermione never faked being sick or skipped classes before. She even looked ill with the circles under her eyes. She didn't sleep well and cried constantly. She didn't even eat anything on her tray that the elves brought to her bed, and barely drank anything.

On the fourth day, Ginny knew she wasn't sick and said she would quickly rat her out if Hermione didn't get out of bed and take a shower. She didn't know what was going on, but it was time for it to stop. Hermione had threatened to hex her redheaded friend but it didn't do any good. So Hermione gave up hiding.

She went to the Great Hall for dinner, but it was late and almost all the students had left. The person she had avoided was gone too. So at least she knew she would have one meal in peace.

They both never saw each other after that. It wasn't hard really. She didn't have his class anymore. She was almost done with her other classes to. Save for a few easier ones. Well at least easy for her.

Ginny tried to find out what was wrong, but Hermione wouldn't talk to her about it. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She couldn't tell her friend that she had fallen in love with a man who not only didn't love her back, but ditched her the moment he found out.

Hermione got to where she skipped a lot of meals in the Great Hall, taking a small tray in her room that she picked at mostly anyway. The elves tried to find out why she wouldn't eat, asking if she didn't like the food. Hermione had smiled and said she just wasn't hungry. The food was delicious, but she just wasn't hungry was all. The elves didn't look like they believed her but left it alone.

She studied constantly, mostly in her room but she still studied. Going over old notes and old text books. If she needed anything from the library she made a very quick trips, all at different times and came right back to her room. She went at odd hours too. Knowing that when she went he was busy and in the middle of a class.

A month passed and Ginny still harassed her constantly. She tried to get Hermione to go out to the quidditch games, but Hermione wouldn't go. She tried getting her to go to Hogsmead but again the young woman wouldn't go. She wouldn't even go outside to go to Hagrid's. Nothing motivated Hermione to go anywhere except her few remaining classes.

It hadn't taken Ginny long to figure out that this had to do with Snape. Hermione never went to see him anymore. The few times she had, the wards were still up keeping her from coming in.

Ginny had seen Snape everyday and other than his bad moods all the time, he seemed fine. Which led her to believe that the bloody bastard had dumped her friend. Ginny had seen him looking at her in class, and kept her walls in place so he wouldn't see her thoughts. She didn't want him to know how miserable Hermione was.

All Hermione did was study and take exams. Her last exam was with Hagrid but she had been holding off on it. Saving it for last so she could at least see him in his class. Now she had no excuse.

She stayed in her room even after taking a break from it all. Hermione was exhausted. The problem was that if she went to bed she still didn't sleep well.

If she got to sleep instead of just staring at her ceiling, she had dreams of him. Most were of him turning from her. Dreams of her telling him of her love while he laughed and walked away. Dreams of him telling her that he had seen her memories and found she was right all along. She could have prevented most of the deaths if she had just been more of what they needed during the war.

As always these dreams woke her, then she would go the the common room to sit down on the couch. Placing a silencing spell around her before breaking down and letting her tears flow into the pillow she always held. Her sobs tearing horrible, violent shudders from her as she cried out her pain.

She was usually fine by the time the other students woke, but all of this was slowly draining away at her sanity. Slowly draining her of everything. She needed to get away from this place. As much as she loved it, it carried too many memories for her.

Memories of the war surrounded her, memories of her lover surrounded her. The pain of it all making each day worse than the one before. She needed to escape.

One day the headmistress had come to see her. Letting her know that with as good student as she was, with her high grades, and with the Ministries help due to her valor and decorations during the war, she was being offered a job at Hogwarts.

Madame Pince wanted to retire, and if Hermione would become her assistant for a year, then afterwards she would leave it all to the young woman. Hermione would become the head of the library after she left too.

Hermione had stared blankly at Minerva. She should be thrilled, it was an amazing offer. No one got to be head of any library in a year. Especially without a degree from a university. Even with the degree it could take years, decades really.

But she wasn't thrilled. She wasn't even mildly excited. She was...empty. She had smiled politely and thanked the headmistress for the offer, but declined. Minerva had been shell shocked at the girl's refusal.

The headmistress had been so sure that Hermione would accept and be speechless at the offer. Things like this never happened, let alone to someone as young as Hermione. Minerva had stood there gaping at the poor woman for many moments.

Finally pulling herself together, she had told Hermione to think about it. They didn't need an answer right away. She could take all the time she needed to decided.

Minerva had left quietly and gone to her office. It wasn't until a few days later that she really thought about her encounter with Hermione. The young woman had looked awful. _What was wrong with poor girl? Had something happened that had escaped her, the Headmistress of Hogwart's, notice?_

This started her trying to find out what happened. She spoke to all the portraits, and then the ghosts. None of them knew anything either. They had noticed the girl was not around as much though. So Minerva went to speak the Fat Lady.

Finding out that Hermione never left the room anymore unless she had to. She went to all of her meals late, assuming she went at all. She went to what few classes she had, but since she only had one anymore that was all she went to. She went to the library rarely too.

Minerva had frowned at hearing this. _How had she missed this?_ She then went about asking the portraits about Severus. They told her that they saw him regularly, he looked fine to them, though they did notice him being a grumpier than normal. Snapping at students, sending them to detention, or taking house points away, all worse than normal.

All of this confirmed the headmistress's suspicions. Something happened between them. She didn't know what, but it looked like they had broken up. It would explain why Hermione didn't want to stay on here at the school too.

It had taken the Headmistress several days, there were a lot of portraits, to find all of this out and during that time, Hermione had taken her exam with Hagrid.

Hermione had said a tearful goodbye. Promising to write to the big teddy bear of a man, promising to try to visit when she could too. Though she wasn't sure how that would work. It would mean she would have to come back to the school and she didn't know if she could do it. With a final hug, she had left to go back to her dorm.

She said her goodbyes to Ginny, swearing to visit her over the summer at the Burrow, and to write her as often as possible. She said her goodbyes to her fellow Gryffindor students too.

Then, she left the dorm room to go see the Headmistress. There was no reason to stay. She didn't even need to stay to wait for her test scores. They would find her when they were sent with the owls. For some reason owls could always find people.

At the statue leading up to her office, Hermione said the password. _ Gumdrops and lollipops._ She climbed the staircase and knocked on the Headmistress's door.

Minerva who just got back from her findings, called to enter as she sat down. She saw Hermione and smiled at the girl. "Hermione, what can I do for you child?"

Hermione smiled. "I came to say goodbye Headmistress."

Minerva jerked in her chair. "What? But what about your tests? Don't you have one left?"

Hermione gave her a small smile. "I finished it yesterday and said all my goodbyes today. It's time for me to go."

Minerva felt a slight panic at her words. "But where are you going dear?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know yet. Harry wants me to come to his house, so I'll drop my things there for now. But I'm not sure after that."

Minerva knew she needed to talk to Severus. He should about finished his last class soon. "Have you packed yet dear?"

Hermione paused, then shook her head hating that she was lying to the woman she cared so much about. "I'm going to go finish that, then I'll apparate home. I wanted to thank you Minerva." Using the older woman's name now that she wasn't a student. "I know you did a lot for me and I want you to know I appreciate it. I'll never forget it either."

Minerva stood walking over to hug the woman who was like a daughter to her. "Don't be a stranger now, you're welcome here anytime. The job offer I made is still good. I don't have to try to find a replacement for awhile. It does fit what you're looking for dear. Safe, boring, and you can use magic. Though I doubt you'd be bored with your love of books."

Hermione pulled out of Minerva's arms. "I'll think about it, but I still don't see me taking it."

Minerva looked at Hermione closely. "Have you said all of your goodbyes? Have you told Severus you're leaving yet?"

Hermione looked away, feeling tears well up. Pushing them back she looked at the headmistress. "Yes, I've said all my goodbyes. No, I haven't told him, but I don't think he wants to see me. His doors have been locked to me for several weeks now, so I can't go inside. He wont even answer when I knock. The few times I've tried. He's done. We're done."

Minerva frowned. "What happened to the Gryffindor backbone and you hexing the hell out of him?"

Hermione chucked, covering a sob that threatened. "I guess I lost the backbone. Besides how can I hex someone I never see?"

Minerva was going to kill the prat. "Why don't you wait a few days, hang out around the grounds. There's no rush."

Hermione shook her head. "No Minerva. Its time for me to go. I'm leaving after I pack. I just wanted to say goodbye." She gave the woman one last hug then left.

Minerva sat for a moment, then did something she had never done before if she remembered correctly. "Peeves!" She shouted.

Peeves poked his head inside looking a bit nervous after a few minutes. "Yes Headmistress? I swear I didn't do it. The student was begging for it. The portraits are lying."

Minerva frowned at him before shaking her head. "Peeves I need a favor. I need you to go to Gryffindor Tower and keep Hermione Granger from packing."

Peeves's expression brightened. "Sure thing Headmistress, I can do that." Then he was gone.

Minerva quickly ran down the stairs and out the statue. She called for the students to get out of her way as she ran for the dungeons. She was huffing a bit when she reached the stairs that would lead her down. She had just knocked when Peeves showed up.

"Headmistress, she threw several hexes at me, shrank her things that were already packed. Then was out the doors, ran to the gates, and was gone with a crack. I think she was crying too."

Minerva sighed, she was too late. "Thank you Peeves, you may go back to...whatever it was you were doing."

She watched Peeves disappear from sight, then heard a few students scream. She sighed facing the door as Snape threw it open ready to yell at whoever it was disturbing the last few minutes of his class, but stopped at seeing Minerva.

"Headmistress, what can I do for you?" He asked, scowling at the interruption.

Minerva sighed again. "I need to speak to you Severus."

He glared at her for a few moments, then dismissed his class with a snarl. They all grabbed their books and ran as fast as they could. Afraid of what he might do if they didn't leave quickly enough.

Minerva watched all this and chuckled. Once the last student was gone, she closed and warded the door. Adding silencing spells just in case. Severus watched all of this with a sneer then stormed to his desk with a flap of his robes.

He sat down at his desk, transfigured a chair for the Headmistress and waited for her to sit. He didn't speak until she sat down. "What was so important that this couldn't wait until the end of my class?"

Minerva sighed. "I had hoped the interruption would be in time but now...I guess it could have waited a few minutes." She rubbed her head where a headache was forming.

Severus watched her not understanding at all. "Headmistress I don't like riddles, so spit it out already." His voice impatient.

Minerva glared at him. "This is all your fault you know."

He arched an eyebrow at him. "What is my fault exactly?"

Minerva continued to glare. "You had to get involved with her. I told you not to hurt her but you did anyway and now..."

Severus stood up, eyes narrowed. He knew what her they were speaking of. "And now, what? Is she hurt? Did something happen?" His heart was pounding in his chest in fear of her being badly injured or worse.

Minerva stood up, slapping her palms on the desk. "She's gone."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go? What about her final exams?" His voice harsh as he spoke.

Minerva thew her hands up in the air. "I don't know exactly where she went, I think she went to Grimmuald Place with Harry. She finished her exams, said her goodbyes, and left. She is gone and you, you bloody dolt let her go."

Severus sat back down slowly. _She was gone? _ "She didn't even say goodbye." He said softly.

Minerva glared at him again. "She tried, your doors were always locked and she couldn't get in. You never answered her knocks."

He opened his mouth to argue, then stopped. He quickly stood, walked over and checked his wards on his private office, then cursed a long blue streak. He knew it meant that all the wards were the same. He had locked her out.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at him. "I take it you hadn't meant to?"

Severus glared at her. "No, I didn't mean to. I mean I did once, after I got drunk, and forgot I had changed them and just re-casted the last ward every day. I thought she just never came back. I never saw her at meals either. She either came too early or too late or not at all. I don't even know which one it was. She didn't even go to the library anymore."

Minerva sighed. "I think you had better tell me what happened, then I can see if I can help you fix this."

Snape sighed rubbing his face in his hands. He didn't want to tell Hermione's secrets. He didn't even want to have this conversation, but if it helped to fix everything. "It started with me running into her the day before school started."

He told all about how he met up with her, the instant attraction he had felt, hearing her talk about her own attraction with her friend. The thoughts he had found in her mind with his surface scans. Not all of them, just the basic attraction she felt and thoughts about him.

He told Minerva about scanning her thoughts on a regular basis after all that, about accidentally getting her drunk that first time and what happened afterward, he told her everything. Minus any intimate details. He didn't think Minerva wanted to hear about all the shagging.

He gave her an extremely edited edition of the night in the room of requirement. Again leaving out the shagging and went on to tell her about scanning her thoughts. He paused, not sure of how much to reveal.

Minerva sighed. "Severus, I know a lot about that girl and what happened in the past. Nothing you could tell me could shock me. I doubt she would be upset if you told me anyway."

Severus hesitated, but when ahead and started tell her some of it. "I have never had anything like that happen before. I had no control, worse than usual. Every time I tried to pull away, I got sucked in deeper."

He took a deep breath. "She blames herself for so much, for things she had no control over. She actually thinks if she had studied harder, figured things out faster that she could have saved her loved ones that died. She blames herself for their deaths."

He scowled. "Then seeing her parents and how they acted towards her, seeing her pain. If I could, I think I'd kill them. After torturing them of course."

He sighed. "I had told her to put up the walls, to help me stay out, but one wasn't strong enough. It was crumbling and I'm not sure why exactly. I don't know if she just wasn't strong enough to hold it, or if she was too distraught to focus on it. I don't know, but what I heard from behind the wall, it was like a knife to my heart."

Minerva frowned. "What did you hear?" W_hat had Hermione done? The girl loved Severus too much to do anything that horrible._

Severus stood up, walking over to one of the windows. "She thinks this was all a mistake."

Minerva shot up out of her seat. "What? I don't believe it."

Severus glanced over at her, his discomfort at talking to the headmistress gone now that he had shared so much already. "I heard it. You were there. I heard your voice too. I think you two were in the owlery."

Minerva frowned. She didn't remember Hermione telling her that her relationship was a mistake. "Are you sure you heard it right?"

Severus sighed. "I was trying to pull away from it, but I heard her. She said she thought she made a mistake. Then she said about how if I couldn't except her original terms she was walking away. I know I heard it right." His anger over it all coming back.

Minerva understood. He didn't hear it all. He only heard a few pieces of the conversation. "What did you do afterwards?"

He turned to glare at her. "I held her while she cried. I think it was her memories of it all that she was crying over. She asked if we could stay and sleep in the room of requirement and I said yes."

It still hurt, even after a month it still hurt to know she didn't care about him like he did her. "I woke up a few hours later, but I couldn't stay there. I left her to sleep and came back to my rooms. I pulled out my bottle of fire whiskey and got very drunk and stayed that way over the whole weekend. I was angry."

Minerva smiled softly at him. "I don't blame you. You love her."

Severus scowled. "Like that does me any good. She thinks I used her, but I didn't. She used me. I was angry at figuring out she was just using me to pass the time here and I set the wards so she couldn't come in. I drank all weekend until I passed out and later after I came to again, it was Monday morning and I forgot I had changed the settings. When she didn't come back I assumed I was right. So how is any of this my fault Minerva?"

Minerva sighed, she really needed a drink. Pulling out her wand she flicked her wrist and she had a glass of fire whiskey from her personal chambers appear. Taking a sip to help ease her aching head and heart. She saw Severus was still glaring daggers at her.

"Severus, personally I think Hermione should have stuck around and hexed the hell out of you like I told her to." She took another drink.

Severus snarled at the headmistress. "You bloody women are all alike. You stick together like some weird glue, even when one of you is wrong. If this is how you're going to help then you can just leave."

Minerva smiled at him. "I'm not taking her side because we share the same gender. You are a bloody daft prat. You said yourself you were trying to pull away from her thoughts that she had a wall up, a crumbling one, but a wall still. Do you think you heard everything that was said that night? Do you think you heard the important part of that conversation?"

Severus threw up his hands, muttering curses to himself as he stared out the window again. "How is it that I'm the daft prat here? Yes I was pulling away. Yes I didn't hear it all. But I heard her say she made a mistake with me. I heard her say she basically didn't want me."

Minerva stood up. "I was there Severus, I know what was said. She didn't say she didn't want you. She wouldn't have left here in tears if she didn't want you. She wouldn't have hidden herself away, not really eating, barely sleeping, trying to get her exams done to get out of here and away from the pain of you keeping your doors locked to her, if she didn't want you. That makes you the daft prat."

Severus turned to look at her. "If she didn't say she didn't want me then why did she say she had made a mistake with me?"

Minerva finished her drink and filled it again with a flick of her wrist. She couldn't tell him what she and Hermione had talked about. It wasn't her place to say it. "I can't tell you that."

Severus snarled again. "Then why are you even here? You're not helping, so are you here just to rub salt in the wound?" If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Dumbledore had taught the woman Occlumency, he would just look for the answers himself.

Minvera chuckled. "I'm here to make you see reason. To make you pull your head out of your arse and do something other than sit here and mope."

He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't very well throw some much deserved hexes or curses at the woman. "My head isn't up anywhere. What am I suppose to do if you wont tell me what was really said."

Minerva threw up her hands again in frustration. "Severus, I would have said you were intelligent, but I think your intelligence disappeared about the same time Hermione's backbone did. Both of you are being ridiculous about this."

Severus stood there, eyes narrowed at the headmistress. "So what should I do then?"

Minerva glared at him, really wanting to hex the dolt. "If you heard her wrong, which is what I'm saying you did, why not ask her about it? Find out from her how she feels."

Minerva grabbed her drink and finished it off. _Merlin help her with stupid men. _ She flicked her wand and opened the door, stalking up the stairs and weaving just a bit while muttering to herself. The words so low no one could really make them out. _She really shouldn't drink on an empty stomach. _She thought as she walked down the hallways as she still weaved just a bit.

************************************************************************************************

_A/N: I love Minerva, and I love Maggie Smith. lol. Okay just a couple more chapters before the epilogue. Hope everyone liked the chapter. I know it's kind of sad, but....you have to have some kind of conflict. Take Care and More coming soon.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. Loved them all. Thanks you also to everyone who explained the differences between a lemon and a lime. Thanks too to everyone still adding me to their alerts and faves. Take Care and as always Read and Review._

**Chapter 20**

Hermione apparated to the doorstep of Grimmuald Place with tears still in her eyes, knocked on the door and after Harry opened it, she stumbled inside. Harry caught her and seeing her tears quickly closed the door and led her to the library.

She had never apparated anywhere but inside. Harry knew something was wrong and he didn't even need to see her tears to know. Her not apparating inside was enough of a tip off for him to know something was wrong.

"Mione, what's wrong? What happened?" Harry brought her to the couch, and quickly got her a drink. He watched her take the fire whiskey and start to drink it down.

"I left Hogwarts." She softly said after a while.

He frowned. "Okay, are you sad you had to leave?" He didn't seem to be following.

Hermione shrugged, her voice just as soft. "No, it was time to go. I was done with all my exams." A few tears escaped her eyes to track down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Harry's frown deepened. "So why are you crying then?"

She looked up at him and he saw that while she was crying, her eyes looked empty and hazy. He quickly squatted down in front of her. "Mione talk to me. You're scaring me. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He watched her eyes slowly focus, feeling a bit better when he saw her really look at him. The emptiness was still there, but at least she seemed aware. Then he saw a hint of pain flash into her eyes.

"Did something happen?" She asked, her voice raising with sarcasm. "Why no Harry, nothing happened. I just break down in tears all the time for no reason what so ever." Her eyes were starting to heat in anger, which he took as a good sign. It made the emptiness leave her eyes.

"Okay, something happened. What happened exactly?" He could deal with her anger, he had done it before.

A fresh tear trickled down her cheek. "He doesn't want me anymore. He kept his doors locked for over a month." The anger fading from her eyes, the emptiness returning.

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "Are you talking about Snape?"

She nodded looking down at her hands. "Yes. I found out he was reading my thoughts, that he had placed a dream spell on me too, and I was so angry at him. I wanted my revenge so I had him come to the room of requirement and...it was so mean what I did to him." Her words just tumbling out now faster and faster. She missed Harry's raised eyebrows and perplexed look.

"I told him I was sorry that I really didn't intend to hurt him, just to scare him a bit. But he knew, he knew I wouldn't hurt him that's why he let me tie him up."

Harry frowned, not sure he wanted that image in his head. Hermione didn't notice and went on. "I showed him the real torture I had in mind and let him see his Christmas present I had on."

Harry's frown grew, sure now that he didn't want to know or imagine any of what she was saying. Hermione still didn't notice, but stumbled on babbling so fast he wasn't sure he was understanding, or sure he wanted to.

"Then I found out he knew wandless magic and he tied me up and...and..."

Harry stood up, startling her. "Mione for the love of Merlin, please don't go on any more." He exhaled rather loudly. "I need a drink." He walked away muttering curses, all she caught was the words Snape and pictures never leaving his head.

She smirked just a bit. When he came back, she went on, skipping over a few details. "We talked afterwards. He thought that the new transfiguration teacher and I...I don't know what he thought exactly. But he asked if I wanted out of our relationship, I said no and told him to look for himself if he didn't believe me."

"Wait. You gave Snape permission to use his Legilimency on you? Are you crazy?" Harry glared at her. "Don't you remember what I went thru while learning to block it? He pulled out all my bad memories. My parents, Cedric dying, all of it."

She sighed. "I know, but I wanted him to see that I didn't want some other guy, that only I wanted him. He told me to put up walls around what I didn't want him to see. He wasn't trying to dig past them. He was trying to respect them."

Harry snorted, making her frown at him, but she went on. "There were too many things to try to block at once. He saw everything. The war, my parents, my torture with Bellatrix. Everything. I had hoped he didn't get past my walls, but I think he did. I couldn't hold onto them with all the other memories hitting me."

Hermone paused, taking a deep breath and sighing before going on. "I think he saw me tell Minerva that I love him."

Harry, who had been taking a drink of fire whiskey, started to choke. Tears filled his eyes as the beverage burned down his throat and as he gasped for air, it burned his lungs too. Hermione slapped him on the back a few times, and it helped some, but it still took a few moments for him to able to breathe.

His face red from lack of air, and by her statement, he gasped. "You what?"

Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance at his reaction. "I said I think Severus saw me telling Minerva that I am in love with him."

Harry grimaced. "That's what I thought you said. Mione, are you sure? I mean it's Snape. I know I saw you two at Christmas, but I thought it was just a bit of mild caring. I mean...I know he was jealous and angry at seeing Fred kiss you but...it's Snape."

Hermione frowned at him. "Harry, I know what I feel. You should know that I wouldn't say any of this lightly. But, it doesn't matter. Severus doesn't care about me. If he did...he wouldn't have locked me out after finding out that I loved him. As for being jealous, he just doesn't like to share. He said so himself."

Hermione's eyes dropped back to her hands and a fresh tear streaked down her cheek. It hurt to have lived thru it, but it hurt even more to admit it. She would have thought living it would have been worse. It had been, but saying it just seemed to rip the wound open again and it hurt worse now.

Harry doubted it was that simple, but held his tongue. Right now he was more concerned with how Hermione looked. Her eyes were empty again. He fed her another drink, trying to help calm her. Not knowing how to really handle it all, he wished Ginny were here. Ginny would know what to do. If she were angry he might know what to do. But what do you do with empty?

Hermione eventually got up and took her things out of her pocket. She left her bag of books on the library table, but took the rest upstairs to her room. Getting everything settled, she felt that she needed something to distract her, so she went back to the library to sit on the couch and read. Only the books didn't help. Not this time.

Hermione glanced up from the book in her hand. "Harry, I need to get out of here. I need to escape for a while. I think I'll go to the Burrow."

Harry had barely nodded when with a flick of her wand she was gone. Harry stood there for a while. If he got his hands on Snape, he might just kill the rat bastard for doing this to his friend. A part of him really thought there was more to the story, but another part just kept seeing the look in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione landed outside the doors to the Burrow, but suddenly didn't want to go inside. So with another flick of her wand, she was standing outside the twins joke shop. They might help her forget for a little while. She walked inside and within a few seconds she felt two arms surround her waist.

"Hey Mione" One of the smiling redheaded boys said.

"Hey Gorgeous." The other one said, both leaning in to kiss her.

She really tried, but her greeting came out weak. "Hi boys." Her voice hitched but she leaned in to give them both kisses.

Neither moved as they heard her speak and saw her eyes. Fred didn't even try to get her to kiss him on the lips, which he had intended to do when he saw her. Despite her earlier threats. He knew she wouldn't really do it.

Both boys frowned at her and spoke in unison. "Mione, what's wrong?" Both boys pulled her tighter to them, hugging her together. She shuddered against them, leaning her head between both shoulders and promptly burst into tears again.

**********************************

Severus was still at Hogwarts. Several hours had passed since the headmistress had left. He had been going back and forth between pacing and sitting on the edge of his sofa. He was trying to figure out what exactly to do and how to go about doing it.

He still didn't know. If he was right and Hermione didn't feel that way about him, could he survive it. Having to walk away from her would kill him.

On the other hand, if he was wrong and she did feel something, want some kind of real relationship with him, he had probably ruined it. _How would he fix it?_ He didn't know enough about this kind of thing to know what to do.

With a growl he stood. He had wasted enough time trying to decide what to do and he was nowhere closer than when he started. He knew Minerva had mentioned Grimmuald Place and he had been there before so he was just going to go there and see what happened.

He apparated to the front door and gave it quick knock. When he didn't hear anything he banged a bit harder on the door.

Harry threw it open, grumbling at the person's impatience. Seeing who it was, his eyes narrowed and his lip curled. "You son of a..." With a growl, his arm flew out and he yanked the man inside, slamming the door behind him.

Severus spun around after being almost thrown into a wall and was about to ask what the hell was going on, when he saw a fist flying at him. He was able to dodge it, but before he could do anything else Harry was flying at him again. Which Snape blocked again, still having no clue what was going on.

Harry swung a third time, catching Snape in the jaw. "How dare you show your face here after what you did." Harry snarled at him.

Snape grunted and took a swing himself in annoyance. His fist catching Harry in the gut, hoping it slowed the younger man down so he could find out what this was all about.

Harry was bent over coughing. Snape pulled out his wand. "_Locomotor Mortis." _ Harry's legs locked together making him fall over, unable to move his lower body.

Snape took a deep breath. "What in the bleeding hell is your problem Potter?"

Harry glared at him, reaching for his wand, but stopped. He knew the man could have done many things to him, but had only stopped him from continuing his own attack. "I'm trying to beat the blooming hell out of you."

Snape smirked. "I noticed. What did I do to you?" He reached up and rubbed his jaw that was aching. _Damn kid could pack a punch._

Harry thought about flicking his own spell at Snape, but he knew the potion's master was hard to beat with magic. "Nothing. It's what you did to Mione."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What did I do to her exactly? She left of her own will. She didn't even tell me that she was leaving."

Harry was still glaring but paused, really looking at the man. Seeing at last that the man looked like hell. "You walked away after seeing all of her thoughts."

Snape sighed, sliding down the wall of the hallway. Sitting down across from where Harry was, both men against opposite wall. Snape was looking at his hands resting on his raised knees. "I didn't walk away, not like you think. I needed time to think, I was upset, angry. I got very drunk and forgot that I had changed my wards and never changed them back."

Harry glared at the man. "You were upset?" Harry laughed, but it didn't hold any humor. "You find something like that out and your answer is to get drunk? You don't deserve her, you prick. What kind of man finds out a woman loves him and goes off to get drunk about it?"

Snape's eyes flew to the man in front of him. "What?" He barked the question.

Harry snarled at him. "You heard me. You're a prick. How could you just leave her after looking into her thoughts and seeing that she loves you?"

_Hermione loves me? But I heard her say she made a mistake. I heard..._ He sighed_. Minerva was right I am a daft prat. I had been trying to pull out of her thoughts and must not have heard the whole thing._ "Sweet Merlin, I'm an idiot." He lowered his head onto his hands.

Harry frowned at the man. "What? I mean, I know you're an idiot, but why do you suddenly know you're idiot?"

Severus looked back up at Harry, his agony and frustration in his eyes. "I didn't know she loved me." He said quietly.

_Crap. Hermione's going to kill me._ Harry thought. _I wonder if I could go hide out with Charlie in Romania for a few years. I could be a decent dragon wrestler. Who am I kidding? She'd find me anywhere I go. _

Harry sighed. "Do you realize she thinks you saw her thoughts about loving you and then locked your doors against her?"

Severus cursed rather fluently. "Where is she? I have to find her, to talk to her."

Harry laughed. "She's going to kill me for telling you that she loves you, how much worse do you think it will be if I tell you where she is too?"

Severus smirked. "If you're a dead man already for telling me, what does it matter how much more she wants to kill you?"

Harry smirked. _The man has a decent point._ "Still, I'm not sure she wants to see you. Besides what are you going to tell her? That you want to go back to shagging her? Ropes and all?" The last part slipped out on its own, making him wince at the mental picture popping up in his head again.

Severus growled at Harry. "No, you buffoon. I swear sometimes you're dead from the neck up. I'm in love with her. That's why I got drunk. I was upset because I thought she didn't care about me at all. I heard...it doesn't matter what I heard. I'm in love with her and I have to find her."

Harry stared at the man who he would never have guessed would admit to liking anyone let alone loving anyone. He was momentarily speechless. _Snape is in love with my best friend. My best friend is in love with Snape. If they actually fix this between them, Mione will be having tiny dungeon bat children one day. _The whole thing gave him a full body shudder just thinking about it.

Harry looked hard at Snape and saw the truth in the man's eyes and sighed. "She said she was going to the Burrow."

Severus quickly stood up and with a flick was gone. Harry sighed, pulled out his own wand and muttered the counter curse to free his legs.

********************

Hermione was laying in Fred's bed. She was rather drunk and finally felt okay. She had stripped off her clothes and tossed them about, and realizing she didn't bring any with her she borrowed some from Fred. She was now wearing one of his t-shirts and her knickers.

She sighed. At least his shirt was clean. However in her current state, she really didn't care one way or another. She did care that the bed was spinning a bit thou.

She glanced at the closed bathroom door that connected Fred and George's rooms. Fred was in the process of taking a shower. He had of course asked her to join him, but she had giggled saying that even if she wanted to, she doubted she would be able to stand in it without falling over. Not that she wanted to of course.

She flipped onto her side, trying to get comfortable in the large and lumpy bed. The boys had quickly closed the shop down earlier after her arrival and taken her upstairs. Once in their living room, they plied her with tons of alcohol and she had spilled the whole story. Ending with them demanding she stay in Fred's room while he slept of the couch.

She lost track of the number of drinks she'd had, which may explain why the bed was spinning on her again. Now it was late and she couldn't get comfortable. She would have thought with so much fire whiskey in her system she would have just passed out.

She was flipping onto her back when she heard a loud popping noise. Sitting up quickly, she saw the outline of a tall man in the almost dark room and she screamed. She grabbed for her wand, her movements sluggish and intended on sending a hex at the shadowed figure. Only with her drunken state she leaned too far when reaching for the wand and fell out of the bed with a loud thump and a grunt as she hit the floor.

"Hermione, are you alright?" A familiar silken voice asked her, quickly crouching down next to her.

"Severus?" She asked, slightly confused as to how he was even here.

At that moment, Fred burst out of the bathroom, a towel hanging at his hips and a wand in his hand. "Mione, what happened?"

George came rushing in the main bedroom door, a bit drunk and half asleep, and flipped the lights on. He took in Hermione lying on her back on the floor with her shirt riding up and showing a hint of her lacy knickers while starting to giggle a bit in her drunken state, Snape crouching down next to her, and Fred wearing a thin towel and dripping wet.

George sighed, leaning against the door to keep from falling over. "What in bloody hell is going on around here?"

Fred saw Severus and growled. "You son of a..." He lunged, loosing his towel and tackled Snape.

*********************************************************************************

_A/N: Another cliffhanger I know. Sorry, didn't do it on purpose, I swear. Last chapter before Epilogue is next. Almost there guys. More coming soon. Take Care._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hey everyone, happy 4th of July. Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would to a few of you. But it's my anniversary this weekend so I was a bit tied up._

_Sorry for the cliffhanger but it couldn't be helped. Thanks for all the great reviews. I loved them all. Epilogue is next and its rather long._

_Hope you guys join me when I finally finish and start posting my next story. Take Care Everyone and keep the reviews coming._

**Chapter 21**

Hermione gasped at Fred's nakedness, never having seen it before. Her eyes going wide as she saw how well he was endowed. She never would have guessed by looking at him. Seeing him attack Severus brought her out of her shock at seeing Fred. She tried to stand but with them wrestling, they rolled into her and she fell over again. George wasn't helping either, he was just laughing and holding onto the door for support. _Damn bloody useless git_. She thought, as she stared at George.

She grabbed her wand again since it had fallen out her hand as she fell a second time. She tried to holler at them, but they kept on rolling around and fighting. Pointing her wand at her throat. _"Sonorus." _ She said, amplifying her voice.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OR I WILL PUT YOU BOTH IN A BODY BINDING SPELL, THEN DECIDE WHAT BEST METHOD OF TORTURE TO USE ON YOU BOTH." Hermione said in her booming voice while wincing as the loudness made her head ache a little, doing her best not to slur. Both men stopped rolling around to stare at her. She pointed her wand at her throat again. _"Quietus."_

She flicked her wrist and Fred at least now had a pair of boxers on. She then stood up again, or tried to anyway. Grabbing onto the bed for support, she finally got on her feet. She watched as both men stood up glaring at each other.

Severus dusted himself off. _If one more person attacked him, he might just go ahead and kill someone._ He looked up and saw that Hermione was wearing only a shirt and her knickers. From the looks of it, she wasn't wearing her own shirt either, but someone else's. He glanced down and saw her clothes just thrown all over the room. An oddity for her.

Hermione glared at him. "Severus what on earth are you doing here?" She asked her words slurring just a bit this time.

He raised an eyebrow at her. _She was drunk too? That explained why her clothes were scattered over the room._ "I came to talk to you." He said stiffly.

Fred snorted and Hermione glared at him before turning back to Snape. "What could you possible say to me now that you couldn't say all month that your doors were locked?"

He sighed. "I..." He turned to the two boys in the room. "Can you two give us some privacy?"

The twins grinned and said in unison, as they did most of the time anyway. "No."

Hermione sighed. "Boys, please give us a few moments."

George looked at Fred who stared back at George, then both boys turned back to her. Fred spoke. "But Mione, he...he made you cry."

Snape swallowed and looked away while frowning. Guilt at making her cry when she had already so much pain in her life was eating away at him. He didn't normally feel guilty over anything. Just another thing she had changed in him.

Hermione glared at both boys, then her look eased knowing they only wanted to protect her, that they cared for her. She smiled at them. "I know. It's okay, really. I'll shout if I need anything."

Both boys looked at her for another moment then both glared at Snape before leaving. Fred helped George who was having trouble walking without stumbling in his drunken state. Hermione sighed as she sat back down before she fell over again. She looked up at Severus who was frowning, but still not looking at her.

She shifted to get comfortable. "Severus, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

He glanced her way, seeing the haze in her eyes from the alcohol she had consumed. "I told you I came to talk to you." He walked over to her, squatting down to look at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I...I didn't realize the doors were still locked. I thought you just never came back down."

Hermione stared at him. "You didn't know the doors were _**still**_ locked?" Stressing the word still. She cocked her head at him. "Were they locked to everyone or just me?"

He wanted to look away from her eyes, hazy or not they still saw more than he wanted them to. "They were locked to everyone…including you." At her raised eyebrow when he stayed silent, made him sigh. "I added a charm to keep from hearing you knock too."

She stared at him for several moments, nothing in her eyes giving away her thoughts, nor in her expression. He waited, knowing she would say something eventually. Suddenly her arms shot out and knocked him to the floor again. His bum starting to get sore from all the falls he had taken already tonight.

She stood over him, not thinking about the fact that she was only wearing a t-shirt and kickers, giving him a nice view. Though he didn't look away from her raged filled eyes. "You have the gall to tell me you're sorry. Not for locking me out specifically, but for not knowing you kept me locked out? You can go to hell."

He stood back up when she turned to walk across the room. "Mione, you need to understand something. When I read your thoughts..."

She jerked back around to face him. "No. I don't want to hear anything you have to say about that night."

She grabbed her jeans off the floor, almost falling over in her drunkenness. He moved to catch her but she just glared at him after she caught herself. Seeing her glare, he backed off.

She shoved one leg in then paused to glare at him again. "You looked into my thoughts then run off after I go to sleep. How long did you wait to go? One hour? Two? Did you stay all night to be generous before hightailing it back to your dungeon to make sure I couldn't bother you again?"

His brows drew together in a frown. "Mione..."

She cut him off. "No, you know what? I don't care." She finished pulling her pants on, buttoning them and zipping them up. She grabbed up her bra and shirt, pulling off Fred's shirt and tossing it down, not the least bit concerned with him watching her get dressed. _He's seen it before._ She thought.

She slipped on her bra and shirt, sitting on the bed to put on her shoes. He watched her dressing, having no idea why she was doing it. "Mione would you please let me explain?"

Both shoes on she stood up, weaving just a bit as she took a step closer to him. "Why should I? I can forgive a lot of things. I forgave the dreams spell. I forgave you reading my thoughts and projecting your own without my permission. This...I'm not sure I can forgive."

He took a step towards her, but she backed up, so he stopped. His eyes narrowed at her. He could deal with a lot of things, but hated her shutting him out. "Because I need you to understand why I left you that night."

She grabbed her wand. "I told you I don't care." With a flick she was gone with a crack.

He started cursing. Both Fred and George came running in, something held in their palms. He frowned realizing he had seen those before. _Expendable ears, those bloody bastards. _Snape thought while cursing again.

Both twins spoke. "Where did she go?"

He sighed. This could take a while if she was planning on running from him all night, good thing for him she didn't know he could follow. He wasn't wasting his time asking around. He did that and ended up at the Burrow where it took forever to get Molly to let him go so he could just use Hermione's necklace to find her. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." With a flick and a whisper he was gone with a crack of his own. Leaving both boys frowning in confusion.

He found himself standing outside the back of a house he hadn't seen before. He saw her standing at the back door, just staring at it. Looking thru the glass at the people inside. He saw her shoulders slumping as she watched.

He stared at her frowning. _Where were they? Why did she just stand there? She had just walked in at the Burrow, so why was she just standing there? Did she not know the people inside? Is that why she wasn't walking straight inside?_

He didn't know if she would answer if he asked. With a whisper he was in her mind. All he saw was a wall of sadness and pain. His frown deepened. She didn't even know he was there yet, so why the wall?

Suddenly he knew where they were. They were at her parents home. That's why she had the wall up. It wasn't to keep him out, it was her protection against her pain with them.

He walked over to her, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and squeaked but at least didn't scream. He pulled her into his arms, holding her like he had wanted to since that night in the room of requirement. He breathed in her scent. The same one that had haunted him for weeks now.

He had missed her so much. He didn't think he had ever missed anyone like he had her. He cursed himself for his own insecurities and stupidity. If he fixed this with her, he vowed to never let his insecurities muck things up again.

She let him hold her, her pain at being home smothering her. Blocking out everything else in her mind. She snuggled against him, letting him comfort her. She didn't know why she bothered coming here. She hadn't known where she was going, it just popped into head a second before she left the twin's place.

She breathed in his scent. Something musky yet spicy that has his scent alone. She had missed his scent. Missed him. Her pain slowly fading as he held her. Making her remembering why she was here in the first place. She gasped and pulled out of his arms.

She looked up at him. "How are you here? I left to get away from you. I don't want to talk to you right now." She backed up and with a flick was gone again.

He sighed. _Was this just a pointless thing he was trying to do? Should he just let her go? _His face set in determination_. No, he couldn't let her go. He loved he too much to just walk away._ With a whisper and a flick he was gone again. Appearing this time back at Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, landing in the library with her.

She heard the pop of apparition and turned around. "How are you following me?"

Snape just looked at her with a slightly annoyed look. "Mione, I can do this all night. If you would just let me explain why I left..."

Hermione glared. "No, would you just go. I don't want to know what you're reasons are for leaving and locking your doors. Do you hear me? I don't care. It's over and done with and I..."

Harry had walked in after hearing both apparition sounds. Hearing them both now, he knew Snape hadn't told her anything yet. He interrupted his dear friend's rant. "Mione, would you just listen to the man? He's been chasing you all night it sounds like. Just listen to him."

Hermione glared at Harry. "You're taking his side in all this?"

"No love, I just know that if you want any peace tonight, you are gonna have to listen to him." Harry looked into her eyes, saw the haze of alcohol.

With a sigh he left to go get her a sober up potion. He knew that with her, the alcohol just increased whatever she was feeling. When she was mad, alcohol just made her more argumentative. Nothing logical would get thru in her drunken state. When she was happy, the alcohol just made her more so. Nothing able to bring her down. Unless she got angry by another drunk then they were all screwed.

She frowned at Severus, her arms crossed over her breasts as she fought to not stumble in her current state. When she didn't speak he decided to just go on. "Mione, when I looked into your memories, I couldn't control what I was seeing and I couldn't pull away. I saw your walls and I was able to not look past the first one, but when it came back again to the owlery a second time..."

He sighed and saw her looking at the floor as she swayed a bit on her feet, her teeth grinding in her anger. He quickly went on again, afraid she would cut him off otherwise. "You were having such a hard time keeping the wall up and I tried to pull away. What I heard just about killed me. It sounded like you didn't want me, that you made a mistake being with me."

Hermione frowned at him. "What are you talking about? I never said I didn't want you." She stumbled over to the couch to sit, tired of weaving as she stood. Her mind was fuzzy so she couldn't remember the whole talk with Minerva. But she knew she didn't say that.

Severus squatted down in front of her again. His hands on either side of her thighs. "Mione, I didn't hear it all. I'm not sure what I heard exactly, but all I know is that I was angry afterward."

He saw Harry come back and pause in the doorway, but continued on anyway. At this point he didn't care who saw him with her or heard what he had to say. "I left you and went back to the dungeons and drank an entire bottle of fire whiskey over the weekend. I was so drunk and angry. I decided that if you didn't want me, then I didn't want you coming into my rooms either. I set the wards to keep you out early that morning after I left you. Only, after I sobered up again, I didn't remember doing it."

He saw her just looking at him thru angry narrowed eyes. "I didn't remember until Minerva came today to tell me you left. If I had known..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "If I had known you loved me, I never would have left you that morning."

She stayed sitting there, fighting her urge to flee at his words, not sure she believed him. "If what you heard was only that I didn't want you, how do you know that I love you? Whose says I do? Why would that even make a difference?"

He sighed, reaching up to touch her face, his hand cupping her cheek. "I'm in love with you." He saw her eyes flicker. "I've fell in love with you almost from the beginning and hoped that one day you might love me too. Hearing you say that either I take you on your terms or you would walk away...it hurt me. I knew our terms from the beginning and I knew you didn't want a relationship. I know we kind of settled into one, but I wanted something more permanent. Something you didn't seem to want. That's why I left you that morning before you woke up."

"Mione, I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't bare the pain of thinking you didn't care for me at all. Seeing you laying there looking so beautiful and sweet in sleep, knowing I wouldn't get to wake up with you like that for much longer...it was killing me." His eyes showing the truth in his words

Hermione sat there staring at him. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she looked away. She had her own pain too. Pain he had caused by not even allowing herself the chance to explain. "Who says I even love you anyway?" She was hurting still and wanted to hurt him back. The past month of his rejections had hurt her more than anything else ever had before.

Harry stepped closer into the room. "I said you did. I know you still do too. Mione, you can't blame the man for doing what he did to protect his heart."

Severus looked up at Harry in disbelief at defending him. Harry smirked and went on. "You can blame him for not talking to you about it first. But not for being upset and hurt."

Harry handed her a vial. "Drink this love, it'll help sober you up. Maybe you'll see his point if you're sober."

Hermione glared at both men. Then tipped the vial back as she drank it. It kicked in quickly, clearing the haze from her eyes. She looked over at Severus who was still squatted down in front of her, not knowing how to respond to him.

She saw the pain in his eyes, the doubt. Saw he was braced for her rejection. She saw the truth in his eyes too. He did love her. She sat up, saw him flinch slightly when she raised her hand. She cupped his cheek gently. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

He took a deep breath, noticing Harry was backing out of the room. Saw him close the doors to give them privacy. "I do love you Mione. So much it scares the hell out of me."

She smiled softly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you fight for me if you thought I didn't want you?"

He closed his eyes. "I was afraid I'd lose you anyway. I thought you would leave the moment you found out and I couldn't bare it. I waited for you to come back, willing to settle for whatever you gave me if it meant I could just be with you while I could. But I thought you just didn't come back." He opened them again, seeing a shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Severus, I'm in love with you. I wouldn't willingly walk away. This month has been so hard. I hurried thru the rest of my exams since it hurt too much to stay there. I even turned Minerva down on a job offer at the school because I couldn't bear to be there, near you, and not be with you."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he thought about how stupid he had been. "Mione I'm sorry for shutting you out. But what mistake did you make if it wasn't being with me?"

She pulled back just enough to look at him. She smiled softly. "I told the headmistress that I made a mistake because I fell in love with you. I didn't think you would want me if you knew. You told me you didn't want a relationship either that first night. I was afraid I'd lose you if I told you that I loved you."

He leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Mione, you wont lose me. I made sure I would always be able to find you no matter what. Just in case."

She frowned at him. "How? I don't have any spells on me." She had checked several times since finding the last one he placed on her.

He smiled, and reached over, pulling out her pendant that he gave her. "This has a charm on it. I can always apparate to you. I'll always know if you are in trouble or need me."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's how you followed me?"

_Uh oh._ He thought seeing her narrowed eyes. "Yes." He waited, expecting her to be angry again.

She stared at him for several moments before shrugging and speaking. "Then we'll have to get you one too. So I can always find you." She said with a small smile.

He was confused for a moment, then understood. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She wasn't going anywhere. She was staying with him.

Her arms twined around his neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers fisting in his hair, as their tongues met and swirled together. Both had missed the other so much that with just a kiss, their bodies stared to heat and burn.

He moved up and pressed her down into the sofa. Both ravenous for each other since it had been so long. He pulled away long enough to ward the doors as she tore his clothes from him, distracting him. He ripped her clothes from her body, pressing kisses on every inch of skin he uncovered.

It didn't take long before he was buried inside her, moving with her as they both whispered their love to each other. Her cries echoing off the walls as she clenched around him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. He groaned as his thrusts became deeper and harder.

Neither realizing that in either haste, they forgot silencing spells. Their moans and cries echoing loudly throughout the almost empty house. Harry heard them and was immediately bombarded with images that he didn't want of Snape shagging his friend.

He tried to ignore them, but after several hours of things crashing to the floor with their rambunctiousness and Mione's screams of pleasure as well as Snape's loud groans and grunts, he was forced to leave his home. Cursing both of them as he went to the Burrow to hide.

Several hours after he left, the couple was lying on the floor that was now littered with debris. Panting while covered in bruises and red marks. Both still craving the other, but too exhausted to do anything about it.

They didn't think there was a single place in the library they hadn't made love on or against. It hadn't been intentional either, it just kind of worked out that way.

She had gotten off the sofa after their first round, to go over the to table of books, but he had spun her around against it since he wasn't finished with her yet and crushed his lips to hers. His body hard and ready for her again.

Between the hard chair she had pushed him onto to ride him, and the table he all but threw her on to pound into her harder. Plus, the bookcases he had pressed her into a bit later, or the various small tables or hard surfaces they had used. Not to mention the plush armchair she had pushed him into so she could climb on top of him again or the one he had bent her over, all furniture was used quite thoroughly. She had finally pulled him to the floor so they had more room and stopped knocking things over.

Things had fallen from the walls having been rattled off their wall hangers with his hard and fast thrusts, books knocked from the shelves as her hands had flown out to brace herself, things pushed off the tables so he could set her on them. Pillows and cushions thrown out of the way just so they could get a little bit closer together.

The room was an utter disaster, but neither cared. A few flicks with their wand and all would be repaired. It might take a bit more for their own bruised and sore bodies to be repaired, but he knew he had a few potions and salves to fix them up.

Finally catching his breath, he rolled onto his side, a hiss escaping his lips as he pressed against a rather sore spot on his side from hitting some hard surface as she had tried to get him where she could slide onto him.

He looked down at her flushed and exhausted face. "Mione, I don't know how we'll figure everything out right now, but I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you come back to Hogwarts with me? I'm sure we can get Minerva to work with us, at least until summer and we can go where we please."

Hermione smiled at him. "Severus, I'll follow you anywhere. But..." She paused as she saw him frown. Giving him a small smile again. "I need you to promise me something."

He ran his hand down her smooth stomach. "Anything love."

She shivered at his touch. "I know you will probably keep scanning my thoughts, and for the most part I don't mind. If you need to do it, then do it. But promise me that if you see anything that upsets you, you will always talk to me about it. Promise not to shut me out ever again."

He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I promise. I love you. You really don't mind if I scan your thoughts? You wont be upset at the invasion?"

She smiled. "I trust you with anything you might see. Just keep in mind my thoughts are sometimes scattered and incoherent. I might have multiple thoughts going on at once and it may seem like something totally different than what it is. Just know and understand that I do love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

He gave her a gentle smile. "I know you love me and wouldn't hurt me purposely. I know you do have scattered thoughts and I swear I'll just ask you about whatever I see inside your mind if I don't understand it."

She nodded and slowly stood up. Her body aching but she wouldn't have it any other way. "I guess we should get dressed and go find Harry. Then head back to Hogwarts."

He stood up too. Stretching out sore muscles. He wasn't an old man by wizards standards, he wasn't even middle aged, but he wasn't in his twenties anymore. Though he had performed longer and better than he ever had in his twenties. He needed a bit of practice to do what they had just done without feeling like he had just been tortured for hours.

He flicked his wand and started to put the room back in some sort of repair as he watched her start to dress. He smirked, doubting he had ever looked forward to practicing anything more than he did with her. He forced his thoughts away from Hermione and the things he could do with her lush body. He pulled on his own clothes, amazed that none were torn too bad with their haste. Nothing a few flicks of the wand couldn't fix.

Once the room was back to normal, they walked hand in hand to go find Harry. Not finding him, both shrugged as Hermione wrote him a quick note to let him know where she was going. Thanking him too for his help tonight. Without him stepping in she probably would still be running from Severus, refusing to listen to him.

Grabbing a few things to hold her over for a few days, she shrank it down into her pocket. Having what she needed she walked back over to Severus.

He took her hand and apparated them back to his offices. He quickly floo'd Minerva to let her know that Hermione was back and in his rooms. They would go talk to her first thing in the morning, if that was alright.

Minerva assured him that it was fine. She wished them a goodnight and smiled as the flames in the fire placed died back down showing the connection had ended. Severus picked Hermione back up and quickly carried her to bed, where he loved her one final time before they passed out from complete exhaustion.

Minerva smiled as she sat at her desk. She looked at the picture of Albus. "Albus, my dear, I think all will be well with them now."

"I think so too my love. You did good by telling Severus about her leaving. I hope this means she'll take that position in the library." Albus said from his frame.

Minerva smiled. "I'm sure she will. No doubt tomorrow will find her inquiring if she can start her apprenticeship as soon as possible to stay here with him until the end of term. Pince will be thrilled at the idea of retiring even sooner than she planned."

Albus smiled, the twinkle in his eyes. "And just where will the young woman stay while here? Will you even bother giving her rooms here?"

Minerva chuckled. "I doubt she'd ever use them. But I will give Hermione her own set of rooms. I'll just make sure to put them down in the dungeons near Severus. I think the only time she would use them would be to change her clothes. But that is fine with me. As long as the students don't catch wind of their nightly activities, then I don't care at all. I'm glad they found each other. They both deserve to be happy."

Back in Severus's rooms, they were indeed happy. Snuggled together as they slept, both sure of their futures together. Both positive they'll make the other angry at times, but positive too that they will do everything in their power to make it work. Having vowed to never shut either out ever again.


	22. Epilogue

_A/N: Sorry this took a bit longer to post than I thought but I got tied up. Thank you everyone who has been sending in the amazing reviews. I loved them all. If I haven't replied yet, I'm sorry but I will get to them all. It's been a long journey and here is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I hope to see y'all again during my next adventure into fanfiction. Take Care Everyone. _

Epilogue

Hermione stood staring out the library window. She was thinking about the time here at Hogwarts since her return with Severus that night four years ago.

They had both gone to see Minerva and after much teasing and false annoyance at them both from her, Minerva had told Hermione she could start her apprenticeship as soon as she wanted. Which ended up being very soon so she could stay close to the castle to be with Severus.

Harry had sent her another howler after her return too. She had luckily been inside Severus's rooms after dinner so the rest of Hogwarts didn't hear it. He was upset that they hadn't used silencing charms before _"going at it like rabbits"_ in his library. Letting them know too that he ended up having Fred and George show up demanding to know where Hermione was since she had forgotten to let them know she was okay and not returning.

He also was upset that he had more images in his head than he had ever wanted. Hearing Hermione screaming for more and hearing Severus groaning at how tight she was wasn't good for his own sex life. He was now afraid he wouldn't be able to get another erection for at least a month.

Telling them that if they ever forgot to use a silencing spell while in his presence he would make sure they suffered thru many hours of watching the pensieves of him giving it hard to Ginny. Making sure he chose the long and dirty ones too. Just so they were both as equally traumatized as he now was.

Severus had curled his own lip at the mental image while Hermione had giggled so hard she almost fell off the sofa. She did her best to block the images until Severus made sure she saw his by projecting his thoughts to her.

Hermione had stopped laughing instantly, given a quick shudder at the image, then wrote a long letter back apologizing repeatedly. She had quickly sent it off, sending another apology to Fred and George for not letting them know what happened, then proceeded to help Severus forget those horrid images by them creating their own dirty memories for him to think of instead.

She had been given rooms of her own, but she never had used them accept for storing her clothes. Well, she had used them once when she was changing before dinner and Severus had attacked her. Making them both late for dinner but neither had cared. Though a few of the staff had chuckled at them. Noticing all the times before they both were late or absent had kind of let the cat out the bag. The students at least remained unaware.

Justin had taken her relationship well too. She had explained that she had already been seeing the potions professor when he asked her out, and she hadn't known how to turn him down without letting their relationship out. He had shrugged it off since he had started seeing a witch in Hogsmead anyway.

The students had noticed that Snape wasn't as much of a bastard anymore, and thanked whatever was responsible. The general consensus was that some brave seventh year slipped him a potion to make him nicer. Not once did any think it was due to love. Most didn't think anyone could ever love the horrible professor. Nor did they think he could love anyone in return.

Snape didn't care what they thought, and as punishment for the rumors being spread he gave every student a ten page essay to write on top of their normal homework. Just to show that he could still be a bastard. No student ever said another word about his change. Hermione had giggled immensely over the rumors, before seeing his slightly annoyed look and showing her dear professor that he was loved very much, no matter what the rumors said.

That first Christmas after expressing their love for the first time, Severus had received his very first knitted sweater from Molly. It was in Slytherin green with a big, hideous silver snake on the front, and though it lacked initials everyone knew whose it was.

Hermione had smirked as he opened it in their bed at Grimmuald Place, since they spent Christmas with Harry and Ginny who were now married. His look of confused horror making her giggle. After asking her if he actually had to wear it, she assured him that Milly would never know if he didn't. The boys certainly never wore their's anymore. Molly just liked making her family members warm ugly sweaters and scarves.

He had smiled at the gift after that, happy to be part of a family at last that seemed to accept him for who he was. Molly had adopted him like she had the rest of them and this proved it. He even tolerated her bone crushing hugs followed by her rants about not taking care of himself properly.

Everyone had gotten him presents too. He had actually seemed like a happy child on Christmas morning while tearing thru all his wrapped packages. It made her wonder if this was his first real Christmas ever. Not counting their first one together where he gave her the pendant she still wore.

Deciding to exchange their own presents later, they went to the Burrow later for dinner and to give everyone their Christmas presents. Severus shocked Hermione by actually wearing his ugly green sweater for Molly that day. She had smiled at him as she gave him a long kiss in thanks.

This of course started Molly complaining that no one else was wearing their sweaters. Which in turn made all the men glare at Severus while tossing out lewd and rude comments and threats of retribution for starting Molly's rants at everyone but him.

He had shrugged saying he hadn't meant to start anything, he just wanted Molly to see he appreciated her hard work. Making everyone groan worse since she heard him speak. Hermione had giggled so hard, she had slid off the couch with Ginny who was laughing just as hard. Happy that her friends and family were completely comfortable with Severus in her life now. Especially if they were threatening him just like they all did with each other.

Severus had just smirked at them all, an evil glint in his eyes as he thought of his own revenge if they did get him back. Which made all think twice about actually doing what they just said, though they still called out their complaints and threats. No was dumb enough to actually go through with said threats because they knew whatever Severus did as revenge would be ten times than what they did first.

After dinner, which was lovely without any pranks during it since both boys had girlfriends now to help keep them busy. They had apparated back to Grimmuald Place.

She had placed silencing spells all around their rooms. Then she had given Severus his presents which included not only another extremely rare book he had been looking for and was very happy about, but she was wearing the other present for him that left very little to the imagination.

Severus had hesitated in unwrapping her second present, which of course would have entailed him peeling the outfit off of her. She hadn't understood and thought he hadn't liked it. His throbbing erection proved otherwise. Confused, she had sat down on the bed while wondering if something was wrong.

That was when he had told her that before he made love to her, he wanted to give her his Christmas present to her first. She had smiled, understanding at last and held out her hand while closing her eyes.

He had chuckled softly at her, then took her hands in his as he squatted down in front of her. Making her open her eyes and frown at him. Then he did something that left her speechless for the second time in her life. He proposed. He had actually asked her to marry him, while opening a dark green velvet box. Inside was a ring made of goblin silver, with a deep burgundy rubies and emeralds surrounding a single heart shaped diamond.

Hermione had stared at him in shock. This time when she didn't speak, he waited, having faith that he knew her well enough to know she would say something eventually. It took her a few moments, moments he started to get a tad nervous, but she finally responded. Knocking him down as she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He almost dropped the ring, but the box shut as his fist closed around it.

He rolled her onto her back on the floor, looking down at her as tears slid down her cheeks. "Is that a yes love?" He had asked.

She had nodded unable to speak. Kissing him passionately. It was several moment before she finally pulled back. "Yes Severus, I will happily marry you. I love you."

He had picked her up and carried her to bed, her outfit forgotten temporarily as he made slow and passionate love to his future wife. The outfit was remembered much later after she told Harry and Ginny and then she sent Hedwig to all of her friends still at the Burrow, letting them know about her Christmas present. She had seen it on the floor, and after putting it back on, she got the real reaction she had hoped to get from it. Making them both wake up very sore the next morning until they both took healing potions.

She had feared how her parents would react to her marrying a man almost twice her age and a wizard when they seemed to hate her magic. Severus had sent her out to get some wine while he got to know her parents one night a few weeks before the wedding. She had frowned at him, but gone ahead like he asked.

When she got back an hour later, her father looked pale, her mother sad and both had hugged her to them saying they were so sorry for how they had treated her. They didn't mind magic being used in their house anymore and she never again doubted their love for her.

She had looked at him while they hugged her that night, seeing his black eyes glinting in left over anger at her parents but she never asked what he said or did, afraid to find he had threatened them with their very lives or something worse if they didn't make amends. However he did it, it seemed to work out.

They had been married that following summer. Her parents were at her wedding, as were everyone else in her adopted family. Including the staff of Hogwarts she had grown to love as friends It had been perfect.

Severus had taken her on a fantastic honeymoon too. Though most of it had been missed with them spending most of it wrapped together in their rooms. Though a few times while out, they had not able to wait before tearing at each other's clothes. Surprising them both that they didn't get arrested or worse. So they took a second one the next summer to make up for not actually getting to see much from the first one.

He taught her how to block her thoughts better, how to keep her deeper thoughts or memories away from him or anyone else who might try to peek if she wanted to. He even taught her Legilimency. Showing her how to project thoughts too. It had taken a while for her to get it, but she did. Practicing on students everyday to sharpen the skill. She found it fun to scan the students thoughts.

Enjoying too that she was now able to scan Severus's thoughts too if she wanted too. She had found him blocking her in the beginning, but now he let her see just about whatever she wanted. Minus his darker thoughts or memories from his past. He didn't want her to see them anymore than he wanted to. So he had a constant wall around them to block them even from himself.

She had fun projecting her more naughty thoughts to him during dinner, making him squirm in his chair with his erection. And making him quickly get her back to their rooms to act on her thoughts.

In all the years together they never lost the passion for each other. Severus still surprised her in the halls and pulled her into a crevice for a quick and passionate kiss. She even found herself searching him out in the dungeons between his classes.

After her apprenticeship she had become the head librarian at Hogwarts. The rooms that had once been Madame Pince's were now hers instead of the ones in the dungeon, though she didn't really use them much even though they were bigger than her previous ones. They were used more as a place for Severus to carry her to between classes so he could ravish her. She never minded of course. She had tried to explain this to Minerva but was informed that those rooms were for the head librarian so they were hers whether she used them or not.

Severus would catch her in the halls during her night time patrols, when it was her turn to patrol for curfew breakers, and end up with her pressed against a wall or on top of a desk of an empty classroom. During his nights of patrolling he would send the students from her library and ravish her there after warding the doors and using silencing spells. Assuming she didn't find him first and pull him into an empty classroom. Students tended to get away with a bit more with the distraction they both caused each other. Minerva was well aware of it too, but never complained. Glad they were happy, and knowing the students were mostly good kids so were undeserving of Severus's wrath at night.

Hermione didn't think there was a bookshelf or hard surface in the library he hadn't had her against or on top of. They had been careful not ruin any books and always cleaned up any mess they made.

Snape seemed to get a kick out of the librarian making more noise than any student ever had before. But she didn't complain since she enjoyed herself totally.

She had been walking into the Great Hall one night for dinner a little after three years of them together. Severus had gone up earlier but hadn't ordered yet, deciding to wait for her. She had a smiling playing about her lips as she took her normal spot. The same seat she had taken during her final year, sitting between him and Hagrid.

She had been blocking her thoughts all day, something that still annoyed him when she did it. Though he didn't really complain since it was rare. She smiled at him and ordered. Declining the wine he offered her as her plate arrived. Instead drinking some pumpkin juice.

She slipped into his mind, knowing he would feel her in his thoughts as he always did. He leaned closer to her ear, telling her in his silky voice that still sent shivers down her spine, that if she was going to block him from her mind that he might just have to block her as well. She had slipped out of his mind, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

She spoke with Hagrid instead afraid that if she talked to her husband she would let her thoughts spill forth. Towards the end of her meal, she was watching Severus out of the corner of her eye as a small smile flirted around her lips. Which caused him to glance her way more than once, his eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance that he was still blocked from her mind. She finished up, telling Hagrid she would see him later, and with a smirk to her husband she left.

He had followed her shortly. Snagging her again and pulling her into a small niche in the castle walls. His body pressed deliciously against hers, his mouth on her neck. Nipping, sucking, and kissing his way to her lips.

"Why have you been blocking me today, my dear wife?" He asked her, holding her around her waist.

She smiled at him, her arms around his neck. "Maybe I just like to annoy you." She fought to keep her walls up. He knew that if he distracted her by nibbling on her neck she had a hard time focusing. She knew he was doing it just to make her lose her focus. That and because he loved tasting her neck.

He smirked at her, seeing her internal struggle in her mind. "I know you like to do that. You do it well too. So are you hiding something or just trying to annoy me?"

She had a cheeky grin on her lips. "Why does it have to be one or the other? Why can't it be both?"

His eyes narrowed. He trusted her completely. She was the only one he truly trusted, but he still wasn't sure he liked her hiding anything from him on purpose. "Why are you hiding anything?"

She giggled. "Maybe I just have a nice seduction planned for the evening and don't want you to know about it." That wasn't the case but he didn't know that.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so? Well then, let us adjourn to our rooms so you can show me your secret seduction plans."

She giggled again as he, as he used to in the past, glanced around to make sure no students saw them and quickly strode down to the dungeons. Her almost having to run to keep up with his long strides. Once at his classroom, he pulled her inside and quickly threw up his wards.

As he went to the door leading to his private offices, then their rooms, he looked at her. "Does this happen to include some fire whiskey?"

She chuckled at him she tugged on his hand to slow him down in his steps. He knew she still didn't hold her liquor well and became very demanding and wild in bed. "Not tonight my dear Professor. You know I have been a bit naughty and might be in need of detention."

He paused in his steps, a sly grin gracing his lips as he thought about it. He hadn't been able to play the role of her professor in a very long time. She still had her old school robes too. In fact she even bought something called a catholic school girl outfit that he didn't quite understand how a girl could wear something like it to school, but it looked fabulous on her so he kept his thoughts on other girls wearing such short robes to school to himself.

"Well, love if that is the case I'll be sure to make sure you are severely punished." He finished taking down his wards to their private chambers so she could go change.

He walked back to the classroom. Setting up for their tryst. Pulling out a cauldron and ingredients for a simple and quick potion. He also pulled out a long padded ruler. A new prop that had been added a year ago when he found she enjoyed the occasional mild spanking. Though he didn't always spank her with it. Sometimes he like the sting on his palm as it connected to her soft and round flesh instead.

He turned at the sound of her coming into the room, her robes shorter than they had been years ago due to a transfiguration spell to make them a bit more sexy on her. She took her seat and they began.

It was much later while he was repeatedly impaling her, quickly and deeply, that her walls fully fell in her mind. She couldn't keeping them up during her orgasms. He slipped into her mind as easily as he did her body, enjoying what she thought as she exploded around him.

Her screams and her tight velvety walls pulsing around him, made him find his own release as he groaned out her name. Their breathing harsh as he had her bent over his desk, her belly pressed against his desk. Both enjoying the blissful aftershocks.

His arms around her, holding her tightly to him as he was pressing her harder into the wood of his desk. It was while he was trying to find the energy to move off of her, that her thoughts that he was still seeing changed, and made him freeze for just a second.

A gasp escaping him as he pulled out and off of her quickly. He spun her around, looking into her eyes for the truth of what he saw. She smiled up at him, knowing he knew now.

He gently picked her up by the waist and set her up on his desk softly, her thighs spread around his hips as he stood between them and stroked her face with his thumb. Shock and a touch of fear evident in his eyes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he finally spoke after several moments. "Is it true Mione?" He whispered to her.

Her smile grew as love shown from her eyes. "It is Severus. In eight short months we will have a small baby boy or girl."

His eyes widened just a bit more, a few more minutes passed before he spoke again. "You're pregnant?" His shock the only thing she read in his face.

She took a deep breath, trying to be patient for him to show some emotion other than surprise. "Yes, we are." Gently reminding him that he was apart of this too.

She watched in confusion as his shocked faded to be replaced by anger. His eyes blazing as he glared at her. Her chin rose and her own eyes sparked, ready to fight with him if he was going to be a insensitive bastard about this and was anything but happy like she was.

He glared for a full minute before he spoke. "You knew you were pregnant and let me abuse your body like that? I could have hurt our child." He growled at her. Knowing he wasn't a small man where his endowment was concerned, nor had he been gentle with her at all.

Her anger faded instantly. Her hands cupping his cheek. "Severus, love, I wouldn't have let you do anything to hurt our child. It's still safe for a bit of rough fun. You don't have to worry for at least another month or so. Then we might have to stick to more traditional methods of making love. Towards the end you'll just have to be a bit gentle with me."

His anger faded from his eyes as his worry over her health and the health of their child eased. "So he's okay?"

She nodded as she smirked. "He? It could be a cute little girl."

He leaned closer and kissed her softly, his love pouring thru him into the kiss before he pulled his lips away. "I would be happy no matter what we have."

She smiled at him, her legs raising to settle around his waist as she locked her ankles together. "So...feel up to round two, daddy?" She asked as her hands slipped down his muscled chest.

His heart clenched at her calling him daddy. Then he frowned at her even as his body responded to her like it always did. "I don't know. I think we should talk to Poppy before we do anything more."

She leaned against him, nipping his chin with her teeth. "I did already today. That's why I was blocking all of my thoughts. I was afraid you'd see my visit with her, even if I was able to block the news, and not let me go until I told you why I saw her. We can have several more rounds and then we can both go see Poppy in the morning to make you feel better."

Of course he wouldn't touch her until he spoke with Poppy, annoying her greatly. Then still wouldn't touch her for fear of hurting either her or their child. After three weeks of him not touching her, she demanded he make love to her or she would hex him into oblivion.

Three weeks for them, with the way he would wear them both out nightly was utter hell for her. Especially when she now had pregnancy hormones rushing thru her making her even randier than normal. Though she was sure most of it was in her mind, it was too early for her hormonal changes, at least she thought it was.

It had taken her using her rope tying spell, added with it a gag so he couldn't mutter his wandless magic spells for her to finally get some shagging. Something he wanted just as much too. So he let her have her way with him, which ended up being very pleasurable with him tied up. The torture of her not letting him touch her adding just a bit more to their shagging. At least until she released him half way thru so he could touch her since she craved his hands on her body almost as much as he craved touching her.

Of course she hadn't been fully aware that he was so good at the wandless magic that he only needed to think of the spell while moving his hands in a certain way, even with what little bit he could while tied, to use his magic. He intended to save that bit of information until he really needed it. Like for when she was really going to kill him for some extremely stupid thing he might do in the future.

Everyone had taken the news of her pregnancy well. Minvera told her that between the house elves, the staff that had different times free during the day, and a nanny they could get if they needed to, the child would be more than taken care of so Hermione could stay working in the library.

Mrs. Weasley had taken on the role of grandmother-to-be and planned a baby shower. Then realized she had to share with Hermione's mother too. So both ladies planned everything. Party, birthing classes, and nurseries in all possible homes. So that meant one for Hermione's mothers home, another one at the Burrow even though that consisted of just adding another crib to the nursery already there, one at Grimmuald Place, and a few at the school.

Minerva had insisted that the Headmistress's office have a portable crib and play area, both Hermione's library rooms and Severus's dungeons had nurseries added, as well as Hagrid's hut had a play area and portable crib added since Hermione tended to go there so much to see her friend. Just in case, so the child had a place to be placed no matter where it might be.

Hermione had smiled at Minerva as she got to play grandmother too while at the school. She organized another baby shower there for Mione with the staff and students who wanted to partake in the festivities. The Snapes had plenty of things given as gifts, so much so that they had more than enough to keep the child in clothes, diapers, and toys for the next few years.

Hermione had expected Severus to hide in his dungeons at all the activity, but he hadn't. He had been a part of every aspect concerning his child. From parties, to decorations, to check ups. He made her proud at how well he handled it all. Especially all the hugs from friends and family. He didn't want to miss a single thing with his child.

Now staring out the window of the library four years after that night she came back with him to Hogwarts from Grimmuald Place, four years after finding out he loved her, she smiled at all her memories.

She sighed in happiness as she moved away to give instructions to her assistant. Her assistant had been hired temporarily to help Hermione the farther along she got in her pregnancy. The assistant would even fill in for Hermione while she was on maternity leave after the baby was born. Instructed to check in with Hermione if she had any questions or problems.

She didn't find her assistant anywhere, figuring the young woman had stepped out for something she went to put up the few books left on a table by students. She picked one up and immediately dropped it as a pain shot from her back across her now fully extended belly.

She gasped as it hit her, her knees trembling with the force. She gripped the table as another pain hit her very quickly and did bring her down to her knees this time. Though she was at least able to ease herself down instead of falling. Her breathing fast as the pain slowly eased.

_This can't be happening yet. _ She thought wildly, fear for her child filling her. _I still have two more weeks left._ She opened her mouth to call for an elf, but cried out as another pain hit her. Her hands were on her belly, tears forming in her eyes, when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms surrounding her.

She looked up into her a pair of piercing black eyes and sighed in relief as the tightening in her belly started to ease again. Severus was at her side, squatting down next to her as he held her, he would make sure everything was alright. She didn't doubt her husband for a second. She trusted him with her life, their child's life too. "Its too early." She gasped out as another harsh pain streaked across her belly making her tense again.

He took a deep breath, forcing his own fear away at seeing his brave wife crouched over in pain and holding her pregnant belly as her fear filled her. "It's alright love. Poppy told us this could happen." He was never more glad of her pendant she always wore as he was right then.

He knew she was alone, not seeing her assistant, and had it not been for the spell he placed on it years ago she might still be alone. He had been in his class when he felt her thru the spell. Felt her pain and her fear. Knowing she needed him immediately.

He quickly dismissed his class, all but throwing them out, flicked his wand to throw up a homework assignment on the outside of the door for them as well as other classes later on. Another flick set his wards as he ran for the fireplace. He had floo'd straight to her and felt his heart stop at seeing her clutching her belly while on her knees.

He slowly tried to help her stand, but seeing her having difficulty, he stood and swung her up in his arms. Nine months pregnant or not, he could still easily lift her. He quickly carried her to the fireplace where he shouted for the hospital wing as she tossed the floo powder.

Once they arrived, he shouted for Poppy, who came running at his bellow. Fear had laced his voice when he called so she was worried it was something majorly wrong. Seeing him holding his wife, she smiled and calmed.

"Severus, you made me think we had someone on the verge of death. Shame on you. Now lay her down so I can have a look." Poppy said to him.

Severus frowned, while grumbling at the old witch as he carefully laid his wife down on a bed. Hermione was still clutching her belly, but Poppy quickly moved her hands away as she waved a wand over her.

Seeing Severus's fear for his wife, Poppy smiled and assured him everything was fine. Normal labor pains. Severus snorted while Hermione cursed loudly at the medi-witches diagnosis, and Poppy chuckled as she went to find something to ease the mother-to-be's pain.

Severus was holding her hand while sitting on the bed beside her, slipping into her mind, hoping to help ease the pain. Only his eyes grew wide at the horrible thoughts his wife was having about him for doing this to her. He knew it was normal for her to say or think harsh things during labor or delivery, but he still didn't like it.

Minerva rushed inside the hospital wing, having heard from the students that the potions master had kicked his students out mid lesson. She knew instantly after hearing this that Hermione had gone into labor.

She had already sent many owls to her family and friends letting them know. She expected most to arrive soon.

"Severus, is she alright?" Minerva asked as she looked down at the woman she loved like a daughter curled up on the bed in obvious pain.

Severus gave her a brief glance before looking back at the love of his life. "Poppy says its just normal labor pains."

Minerva sighed in relief. "I already sent out the owls. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione sighed as the contraction finally eased. Looking up at the older woman she loved like a mother. "That's fine Minerva. Thank you for seeing to it." She said with a soft smile, taking the older woman's hand with her free one and squeezing gently. She quickly let it go before another pain hit. Not wanting to hurt the headmistress by squeezing to hard.

Poppy came back finally and gave her a special potion she had Severus make for her for when it was time for her labor. It was mild so it wouldn't harm the child. It took the edge off the worst of the pain. She had a stronger one just in case she needed it too. Plus one for after delivery to ease all her aches and pains from the birth.

It didn't take long before everyone showed up. Harry, Ginny, and their sons showed up. Along with Ron, Luna, and their daughter. The twins arrived with their wives, and Molly. Arthur was still at the Ministry and would arrive when he could. Her parents decided to wait until after the birth to arrive. Not wanting to crowd the new family-to-be.

All were surrounding Hermione, who was happy they were here, but they were very loud and making Poppy upset by their large number. Minerva wondered how long it would be before Poppy kicked them all out.

Hermione's water broke in a huge gush later, and a sharp pain hit her again. The mild potion not doing much for it now, causing her to gasp and curl into herself again. Severus's hand was actually crushed in her tiny one, making him wince as he slipped into her mind again.

It was the thoughts of her hexing off a certain member of his anatomy if he even thought of touching her again that made him chuckle. Making every around them glare at him, not understanding that he was chuckling at her thoughts and not her pain.

"Mione, love, you can't remove that part of me. You enjoy that bit of anatomy touching you." He said sure she didn't mean it, though he was glad she didn't have her wand handy at the moment to attempt her thoughts right then.

Harry glared at Severus. "You are invading her thoughts? Severus I can't believe you would do that to her again, let alone at time like this." He had always wondered if his ex-potions professor had done that after everything was fixed between them to his friend who was more like a sister to him. He even thought of her as his sister and called her his sister.

Someone once ask him if that meant that Ron was his brother. He quickly said no, and seeing Ron's hurt look he explained why. He felt that if Ron was his brother and not just his best friend, then that would make Ginny his sister too. Meaning he married his sister and he just couldn't handle that thought. Ron had smirked and was okay with his answer.

Severus frowned at Harry, annoyed at what he had said. But it was Hermione that spoke as her pain eased. "Harry, I don't mind. I look into his mind too since he taught me how."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his sister. "He taught you Legilimency?" He turned to Severus with a grin. "Hey Severus, do you think you could..."

"No." Both Severus and Hermione said before another pain hit her. Making her cry out this time at the intensity of it.

Poppy checked Hermione with a wave of her wand, then proceeded to go about kicking everyone but Severus out. She doubted he would leave his wife even if she tried to get him to. Hermione asked thru gritted teeth if Harry could stay. Thinking Severus might need someone to restrain him if things got ugly. Harry was one of the few that could do it without Severus turning around and killing him.

Poppy wasn't happy but agreed, warding the doors so no one could try to come in. Hermione got in position with Severus behind her to help brace her to push and so she could lean against him to rest between pushes. Harry sat beside her, holding her hand, or more having his crushed by her.

Poppy gave her the stronger potion, it helped but still didn't take all her pain away. It took a few hours for the little one to finally come into the world. Severus's back was killing him from his position behind his wife, but he never even thought of trying to shift to ease it or move away. His hands on her belly, he felt every contraction and push.

He was kissing the top or side of his Mione's head after each contraction or push, which ever he could reach. Encouraging her with his words, while snapping at Potter to quit looking like Mione was killing him with her death grip on his hand.

With a final push, a healthy and beautiful baby girl was welcomed into the world. Her black hair from her father wet and slicked over her tiny head as her golden skin from her mother was starting to turn a bright red in her anger. The tiny thing wailing at leaving the warmth of her mother's body and brought into the cold world around her.

Hermione slumped against her husband in exhaustion as she watched Poppy quickly waved her wand, which cleaned and wrapped a pink blanket around the precious little girl. Waving her wand again to make sure all was well with the child too.

Neither parent had wanted to know the sex, so it was a surprise to both when Poppy handed the tiny bundle to Hermione. Introducing their daughter to both parents. Hermione was in tears as she looked down at her lovely child. Severus found his own eyes stinging, but after much fighting let the tears slide down his cheek as his chest swelled with love at seeing his daughter.

Harry tried to not notice his tears, but couldn't help but be awed by the man showing his emotions. After a quick glare from Severus, Harry looked away, and focused on his niece. Since Hermione was practically his sister, this little girl was his niece. Who cared about blood anyway?

Hermione smiled up at the man she loved. "So what are we going to name her love?"

Severus frowned for a moment then smirked. "Belladonna? We could call her Bella."

Hermione glared for a moment. "You want to name our daughter after something that's poisonous?"

Harry bit back a chuckle at the couple, his smirk breaking thru though and earned him a glare from both parents. He quickly schooled his features, and looked back at his niece. Thinking Belladonna would be fitting since the boys would find her a bit poisonous since any boy who thought of hurting this little girl might just find himself dying a painful death by her father.

Severus saw Harry's unblocked thoughts and smiled at his little girl. _How very true. I would kill anyone who thought of hurting either of my lovely ladies. _His wife or his new beautiful daughter. "How about Isabella then. We could still call her Bella."

Hermione smiled at him, raising her lips so he could kiss her. "Isabella Snape. I love it." She looked down into her daughters bright eyes. "Hi Bella."

The couple found themselves surrounded again by everyone who loved them wanting to see the new addition to the Snape family. Poppy let them visit for awhile before kicking them out again so the new parents could rest.

Having enlarged the bed to fit both parents, she let them have some privacy too. Both parents marveled at the tiny bundle laying in a tiny crib beside them. They both fell into an exhausted sleep holding each other and smiling.

Neither parent had anything to worry about since between all three grandmothers, Molly, Minerva, and Hermione's mother, the child always had someone to happily watch her. In fact both parents had a hard time getting their child to themselves with the three older women wanting to hold and care for her all the time.

Over the years Hermione and Severus had another child, a little boy name Silas. Both kids had Severus's dark black hair, and Hermione golden skin. Both parents happy how it turned out since Hermione always hated her bushy hair, and Severus always hated his pale completion. Isabella got Hermione's amber eyes, but Silas ended up with Severus's piecing black ones.

Both children grew up on the grounds of Hogwarts, beloved by all of the staff. Even Filch was secretly nice since he adored them, but only when no other students or adults were around to see it. He let them help him with the grounds upkeep at times too.

Severus found that even though he thought Hagrid was a giant oaf, the big man was very gentle with his children. Teaching them about, as well as passing on to them his fascination with all magical creatures.

In fact, all the staff taught the children about whatever it was they taught in their classes. Being Hermione's kids, they had a constant thirst for knowledge and proved their skills early on. Becoming even more brilliant than their parents. Also, becoming just as much if not more of a know-it-all than their mother. Severus sighed, knowing he didn't stand a chance at stopping them either.

Every Christmas and summer the Snape family time was split between the Burrow and Grimmuald Place. Grimmuald Place their home away from Hogwarts. All the children of the trio of heroes more like siblings than cousins.

Hermione was watching as Harry was teaching her now eight year old son to ride a broomstick one day in the backyard of the Grimmuald Place. Severus came up behind her, seeing her nervousness for her son with her fear of flying, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Hermione instantly relaxed against her husband, knowing all would be well with him here with her now. He wouldn't let their children get hurt no matter what he had to do.

It was something he vowed after finding out Hermione had been pregnant with Bella. He never wanted his children to have a lonely or painful childhood like his had been. Even if he had to move Heaven and Earth, his children would always be happy, healthy, and feel very loved.

"Severus my love, I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't come back that year to take my N.E.W.T.S." She said, feeling his warmth envelope her.

He smiled against her hair. "I would have found you one day Mione. I can't imagine my life without you or our kids in it."

She cringed as she saw Harry take her son into a sharp dive towards the ground, pulling back up at the last minute. She muttered curses at The-Boy-Who-Might-Get-Murdered-By-Her-Today for laughing as he flew her son back up into the sky.

Severus felt her cringe and held her tighter. "Don't worry love. Harry knows he will die a very painful and slow death if he lets even a single hair get hurt on our son's head. By both of us no doubt." His silky voice sending shivers down her spine as usual.

She turned in his arms. "Have I told you today Professor that I am utterly and totally in love with you?" She asked with a smile.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Not today, no. Have I told you today my beautiful and sexy wife that I am utterly and totally in love with you?" Not the least bit ashamed or scared to admit his feels to her with all their years together and all they had been thru.

She shook her head. "As a matter of fact, you haven't." She slid her hands down his chest, her nails digging in just a bit, making his eyes instantly fill with heat. She smiled up at him. "You know, since Harry has Silas, and Ginny has the rest of the kids over with Molly, we have an empty house with our equally empty bedroom right now."

He smirked at her. "Is that so?" His hands sliding down her back, to rest at the base of her spine, pulling her tighter against him so she could feel his arousal beginning to form. He didn't wear his robes away from school so she could feel every lovely inch of him.

She leaned up to kiss him softly, nipping his lips before she pulled away. Hearing him groan at the soft bite on his flesh. "That is so. I wonder what we could do with an empty house and no kids that need attention?"

He growled and swung her up in his arms as he marched them into the house. Her giggles echoing off the walls as he quickly carried her up the stairs and into their rooms. Barely giving her time to ward the door and add silencing spells, just in case, before crushing her to him. His love and need of her just as fierce as it ever was and always would be. Just like her love and need for him.

**THE END**

***********************************************************************************************

_A/N: I hope everyone liked my story. I am working on my next project, but it's not finished, or ready to post, nor do i have a title yet. It's a story about Mione/Remus coming together. Plus I plan on doing a Lucius/Mione story too. I hope you will check them out when they're up._

Thank you to everyone who read my story and left reviews and added me to their alerts. Take Care Everyone.


End file.
